Sinister Smile
by gotosleeplove
Summary: "Your… your smile," Avery whispered, tears gathering in her eyes. This man was going to kill her. He threw his head back once more, laughing the same psychotic way as before. "Beautiful, isn't it?" he purred, licking his scarlet lips. Jeff the Killer x OC
1. Chapter 1

Soft footsteps echoed along the ashen sidewalk, crinkled leaves fluttering across it's surface as the wind carried them. The hazy lights on the streetlamps flickered on, one by one. The world was slowly darkening; the small amount of sunlight left bleeding away into the horizon. The fading orange and pink slowly dissolved away into the somber night that was taking hold. It didn't matter though, for she liked this time more than any other. So she could stay hidden; unseen from the world as she walked along the deserted sidewalk.

Avery Bennett hesitantly made her way into town, her head hanging low, her shoulders hunched. The hood to her grey sweat shirt was draped over her head in an attempt to hide herself more. The strong wind blew her bleak, beige hair forward, allowing it to dance across her face. Her arms were crossed in front of her in a protective stance, her steps quick yet hushed. Her tantalizing, icy eyes flickered around her surroundings anxiously, her dark lashes fluttering as she did. She was observant. Ready for anything that could creep up from the dark woods she was passing.

Reaching the edge of the sidewalk, she let out a sigh of relief, but her muscles tensed even more. Lowering her head, she continued on, across the asphalt of the street. It padded beneath the soles of her feet, only the thin material of her converse separating them. Once reaching the other side, she continued to hide her face from the people whom she was passing, avoiding all eye contact, and over all, any contact what so ever. But, that couldn't always be avoided. Her azure orbs peeked up at the current shop she was passing, seeing it was the one that she had wanted. Sucking in a deep breath, she pressed open the door, pushing herself through. The ring of a tiny silver bell sounded as the door shut, causing her to flinch.

Eyes landed on her. From sapphire to hazel. From emerald to auburn. Looks of disdain, and distrust casting down at her small form, making her feel as though she needed to hide. She couldn't help this. And it wasn't like any of them would understand. They could never understand, at least she hoped not. Ignoring the glares, she started to wander around the small shop, ignoring the murmurs and stares. It would stop. They would return to their business eventually. As much as she hated coming out into the world, she hated staying locked away just as much. She missed being able to go out without any worries. But now that was the norm.

She pondered for a moment on what to get. In truth, nothing was needed. She just needed to get out-to breathe. Picking a random book from the shelf, she turned on her heel, quickly making her way over to the counter. This, however, was the worst part. There was an elderly man sitting behind the wooden counter, wrinkles decorating his pale cheeks. His chestnut eyes appraised her, one eyebrow furrowing in confusion. She could see in his motions how he worriedly shifted, his fingers drumming off beat as she handed over the book. His jaw was tense as he typed into the computer, ringing up her price.

He murmured, far too low for her to hear was it was. Letting out a sigh, she reached into her pocket, handing him a twenty so she could simply collect the change. He gave her another strange look before taking the money that was offered, and gathering her change. As he handed her the bills and coins, he let out a strange huff, his eyes running over her features once more. He seemed to be debating on whether he should say anything or not. Most were like that.

"Why are you wearin' that thing on your face, miss?" he questioned, his worry seeming to melt away as her eyes dropped. At least he knew she wasn't trying to rob the place. She reached up, adjusting the plain, white bandana that hung across her face, concealing her nose and mouth completely, the bottom hanging down past her chin.

"Just cause," Avery replied with a tiny squeak that was meant as a chuckle. She didn't feel the need to delve into the real reason with a random stranger. She's had to more times than she'd like to, and it was beginning to be tiring. Not to mention embarrassing.

The man gave her one last strange look before nodding and turning away. Taking her book, change and receipt, she turned away and left out the door of the shop. The sun had completely set, the trees looking more dark and mysterious. Shaking away her thoughts, she started on her way back to home, lowering her head as always. This was how it was every single time she went out. For the past year, that is how it has been. At least she didn't have to go to school any longer; that last year was a living nightmare. Now it was just her, her apartment and her part time job. That's probably all it will ever be.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she started along the side walk once again, the limbs of the trees reaching out as if they were trying to pull her in. Shaking the thought away, she kept on advancing until she finally approached her dreary apartment complex. She winded up the creaking wooden stairs, her hand lightly skimming the rail. Finally at the top, she trudged to the first door on the right, yanking the keys from her pocket with her free hand. Her eyes narrowed as she unlocked the door, then sauntered inside after kicking the door closed behind her.

She sat her book and change down on the side table, then hung her keys on the rusty rack by the door. The fan was swirling above, something she was thankful for due to her hot skin beneath the bandana. She ached to rip it off, to finally be rid of the thing entirely. But, she knew it was better to be with it, then without it. Her eyes dropped to the once white carpet, age turning it to a brown that nearly matched the color of her hair. It wasn't the best place to be, she knew that. Then again, it had a television, a comfortable crimson couch with a matching recliner. A spacious kitchen, which was clean besides the sink which was filled with dishes.

Avery turned, walking to the bathroom, needing to get the bandana off for just a moment. Just one moment so that her face could meet the coolness of the air. Once inside, her slender fingers reached up, nearly ripping it from her face, letting it fall onto the off white sink below. Her eyes were cast down, and she knew better than to look up. Her mind begged her not to, but she couldn't help her icy eyes from looking up, meeting her reflection in the mirror.

Her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach. For just a moment, she expected to see her old reflection staring back at her. But instead, she saw her new scarred face that was nothing more than a horrific memory. Her fingers lifted, lightly running along the scars of the uneven smile that had been viciously sliced into her cheeks. So much blood… Her memories took hold, her eyes watering as she thought of the heartless man who had nearly sent her to her death bed just a year ago. She shut her eyes, allowing her fingers to drop and grip the edges of the sink. Memories soared into her mind like a broken record, constantly repeating over and over again with no intent on stopping, as they usually didn't. There wasn't a day that went by that she didn't think of that night…

Shaking her head, she quickly grasped the white bandana between her fingers, covering the hideous scars that were now a detail upon her face. Her tongue ran against the insides of her cheeks, feeling the slender, rough complexion that still remained. Shaking her head, she exited the bathroom, quickly slipping into her bedroom door. The lock clicked, a reassuring sound that she held dearly. Twisting, she shrugged out of her hoodie, changing into a simple white tank top. Sitting on the side of her bed, she noticed how her eyelids were beginning to feel heavier. Laying back, her cares seemed to melt away. She just hoped that when she fell into the serene unconscious world of sleep, she wouldn't dream of that sadistic killer once more…

* * *

_Run. It was her first, and only thought as her feet trampled as fast as they could through the dark forest. Get away from him! You barely got away from him when he broke into your house! Dirt flew up from beneath her boots, jagged limbs scraping across her arms as she nearly ran through them. Her eyes flickered around, trying not to run into any of the russet trees as she barreled forward. Each of her breaths were heavy as she panted, her ears also keenly aware of the sound of rough footsteps behind her, quick and appearing to catch up to her frightened form._

_In an instant, she felt a searing pain in her shoulder, a strangled scream flying from her lips as she stumbled into a tree. Her shaking hand reached around, feeling the stiff handle of none other than a kitchen knife, its blade now plunged into her, most of it's surface hanging out with the handle. She heard the trampling of the footsteps behind her grow even closer, knowing that she didn't have any time to run. Determined, she reached behind her, gripping the handle as tight as she could. With a slight scream, she ripped the blade out, seeing less than half of it was drenched in her blood. It hadn't gone in too deep… which was good._

_Twisting around, she laid her back against the tree, her shaking hand outstretched, the knife being tightly gripped. The sound of footsteps went silent, no sounds being present at all besides her breaths, and loud heart beat that was flying within her chest. Her icy orbs squinted as she tried to see through the darkened brush, trying to find the man's form that was masked in the darkness. Before her eyes landed on him, she heard the small, hushed laugh that exited the man's lips. It grew louder, until it was booming and chaotic. Never had she heard such a psychotic laugh, one that was enjoying her fear so intensely._

_"G-get away!" Avery stuttered, trying her best to sound fierce. The laughing stopped almost instantly, the sound of footsteps beginning once more. Twigs snapped, along with the crunch of leaves as she saw his dark form approach her. The moon offered no help with lighting, so she could barely see the man that stood mere inches from her. From what she could tell, he was wearing a lighter colored hoodie. Possibly white? Although it looked grey from the dim light. Slashes of a darker color were smeared and scattered across it. He had on black jeans and boots that nearly matched her own. His raven hair was to his shoulders, most falling across his face, shielding it from view._

_"Why would I do that, princess?" his chilling voice rasped, sending shivers down her spine. Another chuckle sounded from him as he stepped forward, lifting his head so that she could now see his face. She choked back a scream, horror struck at the sight of the man in front of her. His papery skin looked leathery in complexion, and was white as snow. Black, ashy rings surrounded his eyes which were bloodshot and wide. It seemed almost as if his eyelids were burnt off, leaving his eyes no protection. That would explain the small pin pricks that were his pupils. But the worst thing of all had to be his… smile. Bloody and prominent, a large smile was cut into his cheeks, his teeth shining as his reddened lips stretched even wider._

_"Your… your smile," Avery whispered, tears gathering in her eyes. This man was going to kill her. He threw his head back once again, laughing the same psychotic way as before._

_"Beautiful, isn't it?" he purred, licking his scarlet lips. Her eyes twitched, adrenaline seeping through her veins. Lifting her hand, she flung the knife forward, aiming for that… that sinister smile of his that he seemed so proud of. To her uttermost horror, he caught it in an instant, his smile growing in size as he twirled the knife between his fingertips. "Stupid move, babe," he growled, diving forward._

_Before she had time to blink, he had her pinned against one of the large trees within the forest, her nails digging into the bark as she fought to break free. Within seconds, he was straddling her, holding her hands above her head with one of his own, preventing any movement. With his free hand, he lifted his knife, its blade just skimming her nose. At this close distance, she could see his hoodie was in fact, white. But the splatters were red… blood. She was going to die, right here. Right now._

_"Please let me go," she cried, tears miserably trickling down her cheeks as she helplessly tried to break free. He stared at her for a moment, an incredulous look in his unnerving, unblinking eyes. Then, his fingers were wrapped around her throat, before bashing her head into the tree behind her._

_"You people. Always thinking your lives are so precious," he spat, his attempt of a scowl spreading across his face. "Stooping to begging, how pathetic," he continued, his fingers tightening even more. A choked gasp flew from her lips as she tried to break free from the killer. "Guess what, sweetheart? You're not going anywhere. By the time I'm done with you, you wont even be recognizable," the killer sneered, excitement flaring within his eyes. Fear pooled within her, as she was unable to help it any longer. She screamed._

_"HELP ME!" Avery shrieked, struggling within the killers arms, trying her best to yank away from his reach. "Anyone, ple-" Her pleas were cut short by a calloused hand that clamped tightly over her mouth, the killers unblinking eyes now full of fire. The sharpened knife now laid against her throat, his grip on her wrists cutting off nearly all of the circulation._

_"Try that again," the killer dared, his voice like the hiss from a snake, "and you will be begging for death. But, I'm in a giving mood tonight, sweetheart," he chuckled, maliciously._

_"Don't call me sweetheart," Avery growled, baring her teeth at the killer, a sudden surge of bravery running throughout her. The killer's smile seemed to fade, just a bit, before twisting into an unforgivable scowl. Without her even noticing, he sliced his knife back, a small line of blood beginning to leak down her neck. She whimpered, her eyes squinting shut from the sting. It wasn't enough to kill… just frighten._

_"I'll call you what I want, sweetheart," the killer taunted, his smile widening. "You do have quite the smart mouth. Although it is quite pretty. Not beautiful though, far from," he murmured, his eyes seeming to inspect her. "I can make you beautiful though, it wouldn't take too long," he whispered. He lifted his knife, trailing it lightly across the skin of her cheeks. "Then, I'll let you go to sleep," he murmured, his mouth now inches from her ear._

_Tears streamed down her cheeks as she stared up at him in fright, not knowing what to do. There was no one around to call to. And he was about to 'make her beautiful' and then 'go to sleep'? What did all of that mean? Before another thought could register through her brain, her wrists were released, his hand gripping her jaw, pulling her mouth open. An insane cackle broke through the deranged killers lips as he laid his knife at the corner of her mouth, cutting it slightly._

_"Get ready to be beautiful!" the killer sang, before roughly sawing through her cheek, curving it upward. Blood seeped into her mouth as her hands clawed at his, trying to pull him away. The metallic taste swirled in her mouth, making her want to vomit. "Quit squirming, doll, I might mess up," he giggled, ripping the knife back the way it had come. A sob spilled through her mouth, blood trickling down her chin and staining her teeth._

_"Stop!" she gurgled, still trying to wrestle free. The sensation was horrible; she was choking on her own blood. He ripped the knife across her other cheek, a scream exiting her lips as he sliced through her skin as if it were paper. He finally pulled his knife back, nicking her tongue, slightly, in the process. She couldn't feel her face. It was numb, in the strangest of ways. Blood continued to gather in her mouth, running down her throat like a waterfall. It trickled down her chin, soaking her shirt below. That was all she could feel. The blood, and the weight of the killer's body as he weighed her down, preventing movement. Her arms laid at her side, appearing dead._

_"Beautiful," the killer smiled, approvingly. "And I don't say that often, so take it as a compliment," he sneered, wiping her blood off on his dingy hoodie._

_"Fuck you," Avery gurgled, it being nearly unintelligible from all of the blood in her mouth. Instantly, she regretted it. His eyebrows narrowed, she supposed his attempt of a scowl forming on his face. His hand met with her cheek so fast, she didn't even have time to register it. A shriek flew from her lips as it made her stinging jaw even more painful._

_"Do you know who you are talking to?" the man growled, his emotions switching like the flick of a switch. "Jeff the Killer, you little bitch. And I do believe it is time for you," he cooed, his mouth twisting into a wicked smile, "to go to sleep!"_

_She could care less. In fact, if it was death he was speaking of, she'd gladly take it right now. Her eyelids were already growing heavy, her loss of blood seeming to now take it's effect. Black dots blurred her vision, the killer… Jeff seeming so blurry as she tried to glare at him. Before she passed out, she was faintly aware of sirens in the distance, barking of dogs, and the slight gleam of flashlights near by. Then, the string of curses that exited Jeff the Killer's lips. The last thing she heard was his voice, deadly and malicious in her ear. "I'll be back for you, sweetheart." Then, everything went black._

BOOM!

Avery's head flew up from her pillow, sweat running down her face and dewing on the back of her neck. Sighing, she realized that the killer had plagued her dreams once more, the same memories repeating themselves for another night. Shaking her head, she listened closely to the sound of glass breaking down below, just after she had heard the loud bang beneath her apartment. She faintly then heard the sound of a male appearing to cry for help. Did something drop on him? Her curiosity, and caring nature getting the best of her, she quickly exited her apartment.

Speeding down the creaking stairs, she saw the door to the apartment below her hanging to it's side, it's hinges broken. Someone had to of kicked it in… Pictures were laid across the wooden floor near the doorway, the glass shattered into pieces. Looking up, Avery sucked in a startled breath of air, her body feeling as though it was locking down. She couldn't move. And she couldn't look away. There laid the body of the man who resided in the apartment, a black haired man kneeling in front of him, the blade of his knife thrust into the man's torso. Wails escaped the injured man's mouth, as he weakly tried to break away. The raven haired boy wearing a white hoodie ripped the knife back out before shoving it in, blood splattering onto his face and hoodie. He seemed to care less as he viciously stabbed the man's body, even though he already appeared dead.

Then, the man in the white hoodie's head lifted up, his lidless eyes meeting with Avery's.

* * *

Please review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Time seemed to freeze. As if it were nothing, as if she as a person was nothing. No movement. No sound. Just Avery's wide eyes, glazed over with fear as they locked with the mere pinprick pupils of the killer. He was crouched over the corpse, fresh blood smeared across his faded hoodie. Splatters delicately sprinkled across his face, matching the horrendous freshly done carving that adorned his cheeks. His lidless eyes seemed to appraise her, slowly looking over her features. Did he remember her? Or was he simply trying to decipher what her next move was going to be? Agonizingly slow, he stood, his lips pulled down into a frown even though he still appeared to be smiling.

All it once, it seemed as though she was given back her ability to move. Her muscles broke free of the ice that had her frozen to the ground, preventing action. Now, she was sprinting off to her right, not caring where she was going. Adrenaline surged through her veins, pushing her forward. Her legs burned, but she didn't care. The only thoughts that were going through her mind were to get as far away from that man as possible. The killer with the carved cheeks. The man with the sinister smile. Streetlamps were offering little light as she sprinted down the road, some of them flickering over head. She didn't dare peek around to see his ghostly form that was most certainly following her.

Skidding down the road, she finally reached the intersection, nearly being run down by a sleek, charcoal Mercedes. A choked gasp flew from her lips, her hands flying down on the hood as the car slammed on its brakes. The blare of the cars horn penetrated the air, causing her ears to ring at this close range. Her shaking hands slid down as she pulled away, hurrying to the window, trying to ask for help. But before she had even the chance to speak, the car accelerated, hurrying off in the distance, it's lights now the only thing visible. She stood, staring off at the fading car in shock of the selfishness of some people. She was being chased by a murderer for gods sake! Then again, would she of stopped for a deranged looking girl wearing a bandana across her face, who had just run in front of her car? Not likely.

Suddenly, a high pitched cackle filled the air causing the hairs on the back of her neck to rise. She knew that laugh. She knew it well. Her eyes flickered to her side, seeing the dark figure who was slowly walking towards her. He was taking his time as he approached; he was toying with her! Her mouth set in an angry line as she started forward once more, her fear now mingling with rage. Those two together were not a good combination to have. Her converse furiously padded on the gravel as she met with the end of the road, the tree line of the forest now awaiting her. Did she dare enter as she had the first time? Or continue on, until she, or others were killed in town? Not thinking, she broke through the limbs, beginning to run once more.  
Her breaths were now heavy pants, the crisp air doing little to help her sweating skin. Her heart raced within her chest, feeling as though it were about to break free, snapping her ribs in the process. You people. Always thinking your lives are so precious, his voice hissed in her head. Her cheeks flushed as she continued to fight her way forward, her steps quick yet careful due to all of the loose stones and limbs that covered the forest floor. Focus. She needed to focus, forget him! By the time I'm done with you, you wont even be recognizable, he sang in her head, followed by his maniacal laughter. She gritted her teeth, her knuckles cracking as she clenched her fists by her side. Rage. Pure rage that turned her vision nearly red. I'll be back for you, sweetheart. That last memory seemed to cause something within her to snap. Break into a thousand pieces, now dusting across the dirt beneath her shoes.

Avery's feet slid to a stop, kicking up loose soil in the process. She stood, her back open and vulnerable. That, however, was the last thing on her mind at this moment. Her shoulders rose and fell in a heavy motion, her teeth bared yet hidden behind her bandana. Her shaking hands were still balled into fists by her sides, her nails cutting into the flesh on her palms. She stared forward, waiting. Just waiting for the son of a bitch to finally make his appearance, and finally put and end to the horror she called life. And it was all because of him. Or, if she was really lucky… She could be the one to end his. Who cares the price. This world would be far better without a serial killer.

Her thoughts were broken by the sound of leaves crunching beneath thick combat boots. Her ears ranged out, focusing on the noise that was just feet away. Pushing the memories back, she refused to let her fear outweigh the anger that currently filled her to the brim. She refused to face him. But she knew he wasn't going to make anything quick. That small amount of time with him before gave her enough information about this madman, to know that he enjoyed a little victory gloating before he ended a life. Especially after a great chase. His chilling laughter exploded into the air, his mouth inches from the side of her head. She felt the blade of his knife graze her neck as he reached around. Continuing to stare forward, she pretended not to notice his hot breath on her ear, or the pressure of his torso on her back. She refused to give him the satisfaction of causing fear.

"Hey there," his grizzly voice rasped in her ear. "What were you running from?" he questioned, acting as though there was nothing to be afraid of. But she knew better. Her azure orbs continued to stare straight forward into the black abyss of the night. She knew he was getting frustrated by her lack of response. The blade of the knife dug in deeper on her neck, causing a small amount of blood to flow. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" he snickered before breaking out into a full cackle. His amusement slowly dyed down until only the crickets were heard around them. Suddenly, his calloused hand gripped her neck, replacing the knife instantly. He twisted her around, slamming her back into a thin tree.

She was now face to face with the man of her nightmares. His bleached white skin seemed to glow, his ruby lips curled up into a Cheshire cat grin. His soulless eyes held hers, refused them to wander away from the burnt rings that surrounded his orbs, or his chapped lips that extended into a brutally scarred smile. His leathery complexion was partially hidden by his singed raven locks. Avery had no words for this familiar killer. Partially, she was wondering whether he remembered her or not. It didn't matter, though. Because whether he did or he didn't, he would soon after he removed the bandana that concealed her scarred cheeks. The scars that he made.

"Don't you know it's rude to ignore people?" he snarled, slightly spitting on her face in the process. Her eyes narrowed, her blood boiling beneath her skin. Well, she was going to die, wasn't she? Might as well go down after throwing a few shots of her own. But she wouldn't show fear. Not again. That would only make him go and kill more people just for the sick kicks. Her eyes locked with his once more, watching as his eyebrows furrowed in a confused manor.

"Don't you know it's rude to go around killing people, Jeff?" she hissed in return, causing his eyes to widen even more. She saw the thin veins at the corner of his eyes, which seemed to have a milky glaze covering them. Probably from not having eyelids for so long. But then, his eyes narrowed, his mouth curving down in an unamused sneer.

"So we're on first name bases now, princess? Well, fair is fair. What would be your name?" he spat, his annoyance causing her to smile behind her bandana. She continued to stare at him, not offering a reply. Her only goal before she dies is to frustrate him to death. His fingers tightened around her neck, his nostrils flaring from his irritation. "You're a tough cookie, doll," he chuckled, his deep voice slightly wavering as he tried to keep his calm demeanor. "I'm not too surprised that you'd know my beautiful name, though," he chuckled, a new light in his eyes.

"And why's that?" she asked, her smile slowly fading. So he did remember her? He broke in a fit of laughter which interrupted her thoughts. His eyes seemed to nearly bug out of his head from the force of it, and no lids to hold them back. His lips were stretched wide, nearly the entire inside of his mouth visible due to the cuts on his cheeks as he laughed.

"Ah, stories on the news, friendly gossip. Something along those lines," he chuckled, his crazed eyes flickering around. So that was it, huh? He figured that she had heard of him from someone else. Not simply lived through one of his attacks once before. In fact, she had never heard his name on the news or anywhere else. She hadn't even given his name to the police. She figured just the description of him and his scarred cheeks would be enough. A laugh gurgled up through her lips, slightly stunning him. His bright grin slowly faded into an angry line. "What's so funny, doll," he growled, his teeth tightly clenched shut.

"I never heard of you. Not. Once," she giggled, laughing until his hand tightened to the point where she couldn't breathe. He pulled her forward, before slamming her back against the tree, her head flying back forcefully. She could swear she could see stars when she pulled away, her knees wavering as she tried to fall to the forest floor. But a bleached, scarred hand refused to let her neck out of it's grasp. As she came back to terms with a new throb to the back of her head, she started to pick apart this killer. Apparently he thought himself as this big, well known murderer. One whom all feared. Yet when someone, a small girl at that, disagrees with him, it causes anger. So was that it? His whole reasoning behind this? Attention? A new round of laughter tumbled through her lips, making the throb on her head worsen.

"Quiet," the killer roared, pointing his knife at her chest. His tightening fingers caused her laughs to become choked gurgles and rasps until they quieted down all together. "You listen to me," the killer hissed, holding his sharpened kitchen knife up to her temple, "You apparently don't know who you're talking to," he continued, using the same familiar line as he said to her before. Remembering the conversation, a wide smile stretched across her cheeks.

"Jeff the Killer, you little bitch," she sniggered, finishing for him. She threw her head back, obnoxious giggles and laughs tumbling from her lips, hot on the bandana. Partially, she wondered what the hell was wrong with her. She was here, talking back and insulting a man who was intending on ending her life. Yet she didn't seem to care. Not. One. Bit. But why was that? The year of post traumatic stress that seemed to eat away at her? The constant police interrogations in the beginning, forcing her to think of the agonizing night, over and over again? The constant stares and looks of disgust at her newly formed scars? Or the fearful and confused looks due to her bandana that hid them away? Maybe it was the fact that it was now nearly impossible to find a new, well respected job instead of the cheap, barely paying one she already had? Or the isolation that has become the norm to her? Maybe it was everything.

"WHO ARE YOU?" he yelled, bashing her head against the tree once more. Her vision doubled, multiple Jeff's now clouding her vision. He looked flustered, confused. And a tiny bit disturbed it appeared. It gave her slight satisfaction to know that she had caused him to get this rattled. Had anyone else accomplished that? She didn't think so. But she did feel some sick form of joy from this reunion. In fact, it was the most socializing she has done in a year. Pretty depressing to say that it is with a psychotic serial killer.

"An old memory," she breathed, trying to focus on one Jeff instead of the three blurry ones that wavered throughout her line of sight. She saw all six of their eyes twitch, the three Jeff's expressions seeming to want to burn the world.

"An old memory," he spat, rolling his eyes as he licked his lips. "Leave it to me to find a little girl who speaks in riddles. I don't care anymore, doll. You seem to of lost my interest. But hey, why don't I make you beautiful before you go on to sleep," his grizzly voice purred, his lips turning up once more. She offered no defense or denial. She just sat and watched as her vision finally became clear once more. Jeff released her neck, allowing her to sink to the ground by his feet. Kneeling down, he grabbed a fist full of the white bandana that covered her mouth. Anticipation filled Avery's veins, nearly begging him to rip it off. "What's this stupid thing?" he scoffed, before pulling it away.

The killer appeared to be made completely of stone, his pupils locked on her upturned scars. They trailed from one side to the other, pure bewilderment and wonder coating his features. Then, a snap of apprehension. The corners of his mouth lifted, a dark chuckle escaping his lips as the pieces of the puzzle snapped into place in his head, one by one. He remembered her. And she obviously remembered him. His hand released her neck, reaching up to trace the lines of the scars. Finally it dropped, a smug grin plastered across his face.

"Well, hello there sweetheart," he smugly cooed, followed by a proud chuckle. "Long time, no see. Tell me, how'd you like my work, hmmm?" he cackled, a bright glimmer in his eyes as he twirled his knife between his fingers. Her eyes narrowed at the killer, anger boiling within her once more.

"I just love it," she sarcastically hissed, aching to slap him across the face. But why feed into his entertainment even more? He seemed pretty content within himself, ecstatic in all reality.

"That's good," he nodded, approvingly, his sadistic eyes sparkling. "It sure is beautiful, just like my own," he cackled, arrogantly.

"I wouldn't say that," she muttered in response, staring at her bandana that he still gripped between his fingers. She ached to rip it back and put it back into place, shielding her face from view. The killers laughter stopped instantly, his smile falling from view.

"You still have that smart mouth. And after all I did for you! Enhancing your face so much, and yet you hide it with this thing," he spat, angrily throwing it to the ground before stomping his boot on top of it. "Quite pathetic, really. Couldn't handle what the world was throwing you?" he taunted, his knife trembling in his hand. Her eyes were empty, staring at the blade, waiting for everything to just come to an end. "I take that as a no," he growled, grabbing a fist full of her hair in his hand. "You see, sweetheart. The world is just full of useless people who only accept the beautiful and the normal. I, however, create my own beauty that surpasses all of there's combined. You just need to learn how to accept it," he continued, acid dripping from his tongue. "You are asking for death, aren't you? A feeble attempt of escaping it all. Pathetic," he sneered, causing tears to glisten in her eyes.

"Go to hell," she replied, her voice monotone and rough. Her eyes cast down to the ground, his words cutting deep. Mainly the fact that it was all true. Besides the create his own beauty portion. "Apparently you couldn't handle it either," she hissed, looking back up once more. "Otherwise you wouldn't be going out, taking lives just to fuel your own anger!"

He was laughing before she was finished, his head thrown back as he joyfully giggled. "Oh, how wrong you are," he sang, small chuckles continuing to spill from his mouth. "I love my smile. It is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. And I created it," he growled, his voice low, almost demonic.

"That opinion alone shows how deranged you really are," Avery breathed, her head feeling as though it was about to fall off her shoulders as it throbbed. "You aren't beautiful - far from. You're a monster who craves attention from others. It's pretty sad to say that you had to stoop to killing to get it. Pathetic," she smugly replied, using the one word he seemed to throw around the most.

She could nearly see the numbers tick down as his expression darkened, his own inner ticking time bomb close to going off. But then, he smiled. A wicked gleam glinted in his eyes as he stared down at her. "You know what, doll? I'm not going to kill you. In fact, I'm going to make sure you don't die. Soon enough you will be on your knees, begging me to put an end to your life. You think you have it so bad right now after all I've given you? Well watch and see just how bad it can get. You're coming with me," he sneered, his hand now latching onto her wrist like a shackle.

Avery's heart dropped to the pit of her stomach as he yanked her up, her hand beginning to grow numb due to the lack of blood flow. Her anger began to disintegrate, slowly fading to cold fear. She had thought there would be an end, one way or another. He would kill her and all of the pain would be gone. Or, she would kill him and she would be at least a little bit content with life. But, here they were, the killer fuming as he stomped through the forest, towing a frightened girl behind him who looked like a deer caught in headlights. There was no way to get out of his grip, there was no calling for help. He was taking her with him, wherever that might be, to ensure that her life was even worse than hell.

She watched as he drug her away, into the night.

* * *

**Please review! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Tick, tick, tick.

It was the only sound Avery heard. The repetitiveness was just as soothing, as it was bothersome. Still, she refused to open her eyes. As long as she could, she was going to keep them closed. She didn't know where she was. But she did know who was with her. His shallow breaths mingled with the ticks from the near by clock in the room. It was him. Jeff the Killer. The man whom plagued her dreams for the past year. The man with the horrific Cheshire grin that he had exchanged to her. He had drug her with him though the winding forest, her icy eyes wide and terrified as she wondered what her fate was going to be. On and on they had walked in silence, until her legs gave out beneath her. Her thoughts had been muddled, fear and aggravation taking over until her consciousness seeped away. Even though she was out like a light, the killer still managed to get her here. Drug or carried, it didn't matter.

Tick, tick, tick.

Her heart thumped painfully in her chest as she tried not to make a move. To alert him that she was awake. She didn't want to know where she was, or what he was going to do. Partially, she wished the entire thing was a horrible nightmare that she would soon awaken from. But even she, who suffered from them nightly, knew that it just wasn't the case. Soon enough, you'll be on your knees, begging me to put an end to your life. Those words, so brutal. She knew well enough that they weren't sugar coated one bit. He would ensure that she was going to live up to his words. She knew deep inside that he was getting the thrill beyond belief of having her captivated here. The girl that got away. The one victim he hadn't put to sleep. Her stomach churned at the thought, as she tried not to flinch. Her luck just so happened to be so poor, to the point where he found her twice. It's quite a funny way the world works.

Tick, tick, tick.

What made him into this monster? What could destroy a person so much, to the point where they want to kill everyone in sight? To where they mutilate their face themselves without a second thought, and actually think it is beautiful? He looked as though he had been burned alive; had he done that too? She would never ask. It could trigger something even she couldn't handle. Then again, why should she even care? He was her captor, her demented imprisoner. Her life was between his charred fingertips, and there was not a thing she could do to change this now. Her eyes watered uncomfortably as she kept her lids shut, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Not again. Not ever again would that happen. But the more she sat and thought, the more difficult that desire became.

Tick, tick-

"I know you're awake." His chilling voice caused a tremble to go down her spine that she was unable to hide. She could hear the slight amusement that adorned his tone, mocking her as she laid. Her heart ran wild as she wondered what to do. Should she reply? Open her eyes? Neither were favorable. But she knew good and well that he wouldn't be this patient for long. Ever so slowly, her eyes flickered open to the pitch black room around her. How did he know she was awake when he couldn't even see her? Her eyes twitched as she realized it had probably just been a trick of the mind that she had pitifully fallen for. His psychotic laughter filled the air, causing goose bumps to rise across her skin. Her body instantly recoiled away, only for a sharp pain to flash across her wrist.

"Wha?" she breathed, right as unforgiving light filled the room. The first thing her eyes fell upon was the killer himself, his bloody smile wide and excited. His crimson lips were pulled as far as they could go across his leathery face, causing several wrinkles to appear on his rough skin. His lidless eyes were twinkling, his small pupils focused on her. His ashen hair gave her slight comfort as it covered most of his face from sight. As fast as humanly possible, she dropped her gaze from the cocky man.

Her icy eyes first landed on the stained carpet, which was lined with crushed beer cans and the ash from hundreds of cigarettes. The smoky smell still lingered in the air, along with metallic blood. The killer was sitting on top of a ripped brown chair which was nearly identical to the couch she was now on. A busted TV laid in the corner, its cord uselessly laying to the side. The room was small, cramped, and practically empty. Honestly, she had no clue where they even were. Her eyes fell to the only window in the room, seeing the slight outline of pine trees, nothing more. So they were in the woods? Possibly an old, abandoned cabin. No electricity it would seem, considering the only light came from the oil lamp at his side. The last thing she noticed was the handcuff which was cutting deeply into her wrist. The other end was attached to the leg of the couch, preventing her from moving more than a few inches.

"Glad to see your eyes open, sweetheart," the monster chuckled, popping his knuckles as he did. "I was getting restless-almost to the point where I wanted to make your eyelids looked like mine. Well, the lack of mine," he cackled, throwing his head back in the process. Avery quivered, dropping her eyes to the floor once more. She ached for her bandana. She wasn't used to the cold chill of air on the bottom half of her face, or not feeling the warmth as she breathed. She guaranteed this bastard didn't bring it with them either.

"Uncuff me, damn it," she growled, trying her best to sound fierce. She saw his grin grow even more as his laugh broke through the air. How in the hell did he even get handcuffs? The last place a serial killer would want to be is near a cop. But there they were around her wrist, the dim light reflecting off of them.

"Why don't you ask him to?" he replied, motioning to the spot beside her on the couch. Once her eyes fell to the space next to her, she instantly wished she hadn't. A light scream spilled from her lips, her body twitching as she nearly fell from the couch. The handcuffs, however, made that quite difficult. Next to her sat the mutilated body of a police man, bloody and deformed. His eye sockets were empty, one deflated eye ball dangling on his cheek, still being hung on by a strand of flesh. His nose seemed to be cut completely off of his face, nothing but two gory holes left behind. The man's mouth was hanging open, most of his teeth either being cracked or missing. His torso was nearly ripped to shreds, his uniform barely recognizable. More rips than she could count covered the fabric, blood still seeping from the wounds. She nearly puked when she noticed the flies that were beginning to poke around at the deceased man.

"What in the hell have you done," she breathed, scooting as far away as she could. But should she be surprised? Asking why a serial killer murdered yet another man, how idiotic can you be.

"Continued with my hobby, you could say," Jeff the Killer snorted, leaning back into his chair. "You see, my friend here, Al, he caught sight of us in the forest. I guess some people called in after hearing screams." His lips twitched as he grinned. "He didn't like the sight of me dragging a girl through the forest, no, he didn't like it all. I'm a reasonable man, I gave him the option to leave. But, he didn't back down after my offer… I don't like people snooping or prying. Most of all, lying. So when he offered to take you to get help, then return you to me… he ended looking the way he does now," he laughed, holding his belly as he did.

So this man had tried to help her. Seeing an unconscious girl being towed throughout the forest by a serial killer, and actually speaking up to help. After seeing Jeff, he probably figured that he was so far out of his mind, to the point where he'd believe his lies. Yet this is the fate he got. No, it wasn't deserved, and she felt a sting in her chest due to the pity of it all. Now, she was forced to look him in the face as she prolonged death. Who knows what else this crazed man had planned for her. Yet he looked in control of himself at this moment, and she only prayed that he would remain this way.

"Shut… up," he hissed beneath his breath, his pupils glued to the floor. That razor tone of voice was enough for Avery to flinch, her eyes wide as she watched his lips peel back, baring his teeth.

"I… I didn't say anything," she stuttered in reply, biting her lip. She should have stayed silent. Her heart jumped as his eyes flickered to her, his mouth pulling down into a frown. It looked incredibly odd going along with the scars on his cheeks.

"I know," he growled, acting as if it was the obvious. He kicked off his boots, before propping his legs up on the side of the chair. He appeared frustrated, blood lust shining in his eyes.

"But you said-" she began, before his fist smashed down on the side table. The red oil lamp shook from the force, nearly toppling over. Avery clenched her mouth shut, trying her best not to snap at this unforgiving man.

"I know what I said." His terse reply caused even more confusion to overcome her, her eyes now flickering to the window. He said shut up… but not to her. So who in the hell was he talking to? Al? She nearly snorted at her own joke, but knew better than to. The best thing for her to do would be to just forget he had said anything at all. It was that, or make him even angrier. What was she even doing here? Yes, he said that he was going to make her life hell. But so far, all she has done was wake up to a dead man at her side and Jeff who seemed to be talking to himself. What did he plan to do? A man like him didn't typically seem to have plans. Did she even dare to ask him?

"Why am I… here," she breathed, feeling a bit bold. She swallowed roughly as his eyes locked with hers once more. With dread, she saw his smile stretch back across his face.

"You, my little princess, are my new prodigy. A new little slave that is either going to accept the life given to her, or have it all be taken away. You didn't seem too happy with your life before, covering your face with that stupid thing," he scoffed, shaking his head. "No. You are going to see the beauty in it. You are going to help me with a few tasks. All your precious sanity is going to be drained away by the week's end. People will remember your name, as they do mine. Along with your beautiful smile," he sneered, grinning maliciously. "Either you obey me, or you are to go to sleep. If you try to leave, I will make it my obligation to find you. And that fate… will be far uglier than you could imagine," he chuckled.

"So you are going to make me into a killer?" Avery snapped, her heart nearly stopping. No. He wasn't going to make her into a monster like him. She wouldn't do it, damn it!

"How smart you are! But, a better worded version, is an anarchist, if you will. You will be your own person, without morals or insignificant things like sanity. I carved that smile on your cheeks and you survived. I promised hell, and I promise you that you'll get it. I am no liar. But things did get a little boring after a while, and then you came along," he cackled madly.

So that was it, then? He was just bored, and found it fun to alter the sanity of a young girl? His sick interests caused Avery's stomach to swirl, and anger to swell within her. He wanted to change her, in every way he could. Turn her into a blood thirsty monster just like himself. It was that… or death. She didn't care if he killed her. But, she did care how. Deep down, she knew good and well that he would make it the most painful, horrifying thing she has ever been through. Far worse than both the times she's encountered him before. That thought along shied her away of not listening to him.

"You wont change me into a monster," she breathed, casting her eyes back to the window. She couldn't help but notice the now rotten stench that leaked from the body to her side as rigor mortis began taking its toll.

"Who said anything about monsters?" he chuckled. "Those things that hide in closets and under beds? No, I'm not going to make you into one of those," he snorted, his sarcasm and playful tones causing her fists to clench.

"You should be hiding in a closet if that's your definition of a monster," Avery snapped, fire in her eyes. Almost instantly, she regretted it. The scowl on his face caused her blood to freeze within her veins, her heart thudding in her chest.

She watched as he slowly stood, his hand reaching into his pocket. Deliberately, he inched his knife out from his sweatshirt's pocket, gripping it tightly in his fist. Her first instinct was to run as he walked over to her, kneeling down until they were face to face. His inhuman pinpricks were locked on her as she shied away, furiously biting her lip as she waited for his reply. His head cocked to the side, his knife raising in his hand as he intimidated her.

"You're calling me a monster?" he growled, fury swelling between his words. His entire body shook as he tried to remain calm. "Just because I don't follow the meager rules of society? Because I'm different?" he spat, placing his knife to her throat. "If I wasn't mistaken, we both are sweetheart. Very different indeed. I follow the rules that are sang in my head every day. If I'm what you call a monster, then yes, that is what you'll become. A blood thirsty fucking monster," he snarled, raising his knife to her cheek.

Her fearful azure eyes were locked with his, unable to look away. It was as if she couldn't, it was impossible. Mentally, she took note of the fact that he became angered at the word monster, or anything that made him seem… not beautiful. He didn't even seem to think he was below society. He appeared to think he was above, higher than all the rest. Any word different set off a fuse. Right when the blade of his knife touched her cheek, she flinched away, her heart dropping to the pit of her stomach.

"No," she breathed, silently begging him not to. That one word brought a sparkle to the killer's eyes as his smile returned.

"Oh, yes. Your smile seems to have lost its luster. And if you are going to become this monster that you speak of, it needs to be returned," he growled, harshly grabbing the back of her neck as he did.

Tightly holding her in place, he shoved the blade of his knife into her mouth. A soft cry sounded from her mouth, as she gasped for breath, trying her hardest to get away from him. But the handcuff and his hand itself made it quite difficult. Within a second, the blade drug its way across her left cheek, splitting across the scar that was already there. A scream echoed through the cabin, although it was no concern for Jeff. After all, anyone that was around to hear would meet with a more than nasty fate.

Blood trickled out of her mouth and down her chin as she relieved her nightmares. Get ready to be beautiful, his voice merrily sang in her head. Those hated memories, all becoming her reality again. Without pausing a moment, he sliced through her other cheek, making the Cheshire smile stand out bloodily once more. She saw his smile grow as he stared down at her, his appearance blurry due to her tear pooled eyes. Even still, she refused to let them fall. He would never see her cry again. Without another word, the killer turned on his heel, exiting from the room. Avery was alone with her now stinging cheeks, blood filled mouth and burning hatred.

No, she would never become a monster like him. She would rather die.

* * *

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Avery's pale orbs stared intently on the ceiling, seemingly like stone. No emotion could be pinpointed, no matter how relentlessly another would try to seek. She felt like an empty shell as she laid on the musty couch. A hollow form, containing nothing but a void vacancy within. A dull throb laid within her cheeks, the once warm, liquefied blood now a mere sticky reminder. Her lips dare not move, for she knew if they did, the metallic substance would be released once more, along with an even worse pain. As the previous year passed, she had forgotten what this had felt like. It was like the memories faded away, into the dark abyss of her past, never to be resurfaced. Little did she know that the killer's serrated blade would once again pierce her flesh, splitting over the healed skin which she desperately hid away.

Jeff the Killer was ruthless, unforgiving, and a true monster of a man. He contained zero remorse, caring for no one but himself. He didn't even deserve the title of an anarchist, as he once used. He was a psychotic killer, a sadist, whose only goal was to bring agony to others for his own amusement. The cruel, wicked smile that laid on his face as he sliced her cheeks caused shivers to run down her spine. She was nothing more than his new toy, which he wanted to alter to have the same mindset as him. She refused. No matter how badly he tortured her. How brutally he treated her, she would rebel until the very end. It seemed as though he wished to see that anyone could be altered to be just like him. That fate had brought her right into his grasp. But he was wrong.

She listened as the sound of his heavy boots clomped on the floor. It slowly grew louder, as he entered the room. Her eyes stayed glued to the ceiling, refusing to lock with the killer's pinprick glance. Bile rose in her throat as she heard his raspy chuckle, his footsteps coming to a halt. He seemed to be appraising her, searching for any signs of submission. Even still, she showed nothing. This only seemed to add to the frustration that was continuously building within the killer. He had thought the smile would be the clincher-the one thing that would break her down the most. It did appear he had broke her in some way. Just not the way in which he would have liked.

"Aww is someone feeling under the weather?" the killer sneered, his smile stretching wide across his face. He received no response, not even a blink from the young girl. His anger grew, the corners of his lips falling. If he still possessed his eyelids, his eyes would be narrowing at her right now. Although she wasn't complying, it was making the game all the more pleasurable for him. A challenge. He enjoyed nothing more than blood splatter, and a good challenge. "Not going to talk, hmm? Don't want to disturb the cut_s_?" he asked, drawing out the s for emphasis. He cackled maliciously, his singed hair lightly brushing against his charred cheeks.

Still, he received no response from the wounded girl. His fists tightly clenched, his milky eyes nearly bulging in their sockets. Blood lust ran through his veins as he fought to control his actions. He could not recall the last time he did not allow himself to unleash his rage onto another. That seemed like ancient history, a time that was so far back in the past that it was better left nonexistent. If she continued to ignore him, he knew he would not be able to hold himself back for long. He had to leave. To quench the undeniable need to spill blood, watching its infatuating scarlet hue bleed out of the gashes _he_ created. To have it splatter, as _he_ forcefully stabbed, it lithely dancing across his faded hoodie and skin. To taste the metallic tang as it sprayed into his mouth while _he_ laughed, the delicious overkill now unrecognizable beneath him.

He was beyond aroused as his thoughts enveloped him, his tongue flicking against his cracked lips. Not paying another thought to his young hostage, he crept out the front door of the cabin, out into the night. He gave little notice to the faint twinkle of the stars above, or the murky grey clouds that nearly consumed the moon. His only thoughts were the blood that he ached to see spilled. The growling voice in his head edged him forward, nearly as impatient as he was to see it. He hadn't been able to enjoy his last kill, due to _her_ interrupting. At that time, however, he didn't know exactly _who_ she was. He still didn't know her name, let alone truthfully care.

His thick, steel toed boots crunched through the woods, giving little consideration as to keeping quiet. He was on a mission, and he refused to subject himself into making little noise. If he came across anyone, it would be to their demise this night. He pulled his hood up over his head, his onyx locks framing his face. His hands were stuffed into the pocket of his hoodie, his fingers anxiously gripping the handle of his knife. He felt the uneasy beat to his heart, the thrill just waiting to be released. It only edged his feet forward even faster. Finally, he reached the edge of the woods, the break just up ahead. The cracks of the twigs beneath his feet came to a stop as he stepped out onto the rough asphalt.

The town was asleep around him, only the dim lights from the streetlamps illuminating the buildings. The pad of his boots was relatively loud, only being accompanied by the chirping music of the crickets. The streets were silent, not a car in sight. The town was well aware of the killer on the loose, no one seeming daring enough to stay out too late. A cocky smile pulled across his lips at these thoughts, as his never blinking eyes trailed the scene. The farther he walked, the more his mind ached. Finally, he saw the houses that lined the streets, just _begging_ for him to break inside. His name nearly shown in bright letters above each one. He'd have to keep it short, though. The cops were just prowling, searching for him. Ready to rid the world of him. He snorted, stopping in the middle of the street.

His pinprick pupils shot from one house to the next, deciding which one to choose. The pale blue one, with the white shingles? Or the older, brick home that looked close to falling down? Or perhaps the white two story with the rocking chairs out front? Decisions, so many decisions. He chuckled beneath his breath, cutting to his right, heading for the brick house. It didn't have a security system, like the two story. Nor did it have a large dog, like the blue house did. His eyes fell away from the chew toy that laid within the blue house's gated yard, and the small home security sign that was wedged between the bushes in front of the two story.

He skated around the side of the brick house, evaluating each window. He tried to pry each open, only finding one that was. As quiet as he could, he shoved the widow open, the cool breeze blowing back the drapes. His eyes chaotically danced around, making sure the room was empty, before stealthily crawling inside. His paranoia grew, not trusting any small sound or noise. Some victims fought back. Not like it was an issue… he just felt like each and every one of them were just waiting for him. The snarling voice within his head snapped at him to continue, growing restless. Continuing forward, Jeff inspecting the room which was nearly empty. This house appeared to be just moved into; the wallpaper peeling from the walls, and half the carpet ripped up. Boxes laid in the corners, containing various items.

Exiting from the room, he carried on down the hallway, pausing at the very end of the hall. A lone man was in the last room, asleep in bed. It was the only room that appeared put together. Jeff's smile ripped into place, his knife slipping from his pocket, into his hand. His footsteps were soundless, as if he were a ghost. Walking around the side of the bed, he got down low, right in the man's face. The blade of his knife was tracing across the man's neck, nicking it slightly in the process. A trail of blood spotted on the surface of his skin, Jeff's tongue twitching with eagerness of the kill.

"Wake up…" Jeff cooed, his voice just a soft as it was bitter. He watched as the man slightly stirred, yet not seeming to notice his presence… yet. "I said WAKE UP!" he nearly screamed, cackling as the man's dark eyes snapped wide open.

The man gasped, his eyes raking over Jeff's intimidating presence. Cold fear ran through him, his jaw loose as his mouth hung open. Jeff's laugh rang through the room, his cut smile ripping slightly around the edges. This was one of his favorite parts. The shock on his victims faces as they witnessed his beautiful face. It must be a better dream than the one they had just been experiencing. That is, until his blade sunk into them. The man began to tremble as his eyes fell upon the large knife that laid in Jeff's clenched hand. The blade appeared so unfriendly, dried blood already coated on it, almost like rust.

"What… what do you want?" the man stuttered, leaning away from the knife against his neck. "Please… just leave me alone! You can have my money, anything, just… just please…" the man cowered, snapping his eyes shut in pure terror.

"Your money?" Jeff snorted, shaking his head. "No, no, _no_. I don't need _money_," he grinned, pressing his knife down a little harder. As always, he felt the small amount of disdain over the pitiable weakness each human he came across possessed. How rare was it that he came across one who did not fear him? One that did not cower in his presence, who actually returned each blow he gave. Who didn't act as though their life was truly precious. Well… there was one. And she was now chained up back at the cabin. The only one who stood up to him… is the only one that lived. How ironic.

When Jeff broke away from his thoughts, he noticed the man's dark eyes locked on something to his side. Before he could react, the man shot to the side, tumbling to the floor. The killer was knocked slightly backwards, shaking his head in anger. He let his thoughts get to him, damn it! He had no time to think, now. The man had his cell phone in his shaking hands, viciously trying to call the authorities. Jeff darted forward, tackling the man to the ground, a fierce snarl breaking through his lips. A small yelp squeaked through the man's mouth as his back hit the floor, the breath being knocked out of him. His phone clattered behind him, and within a second, he twisted around, trying to crawl for it.

Jeff's foot stomped on top of the man's back, a strangled cry flying from the man's mouth. His fingers barely brushed the bottom of his phone, before Jeff's knife slammed down, impaling the man's hand to the floor. An earsplitting shriek tumbled from the man as Jeff twisted the knife, grinning cruelly down at him. Yanking his knife back, he picked up the phone before slamming it into the wall. The sound of the impact, the pieces of the phone hitting the floor, and the mans screams of agony all melded together in a vicious cacophony, that Jeff just couldn't help but adore.

"So, you tried to call for help, hmm?" Jeff cackled, stomping his foot down on the man's already wounded hand. All that earned was another cry. "Boy, that was the biggest mistake you've ever made. I think it's time you go to sleep," Jeff spat. This piece of shit didn't even deserve to have a beautiful smile, now. Jeff's foot shot out, kicking the man so he was now laying on his back.

"Fuck you!" the man spat, tears streaking down his cheeks like a river. Another laugh flew from the killers scarred lips as he drank in all the fear. It was mind numbing-delectable.

"You know how many times I have heard that?" he scoffed. "All of you people are just alike in every way. Even though none of you bastards look alike, not one of you is truly different. Disgusting, really. Pitiful copycats who fear one different man holding a knife. Then again, you should fear me," he smirked, his knife tracing up the man's torso. "Go to sleep," he breathed, before his knife made its glorious decent, slicing through the man's chest as if it was air.

Hot blood poured from the cut, causing Jeff's smile to grow. It cascaded onto his hands, the man's screams adding to the pleasure he felt. His hand pulled back, before slamming down once more, over and over. His hoodie, now appearing red, was soaked, along with his hair that was matted down. Specks of blood decorated his face, spotting on his teeth that were bared as he smiled. He didn't reach his point of satisfaction when the man's heart had ceased its beating. It was afterward, when his arm was beginning to ache, when he didn't recognize the being below. It could be anyone. Just like he had said earlier, they were all really the same.

Slowly, the killer stood, shoving his knife into his pocket. He stalked out of room, feeling content for the night. His blood lust was soothed, for now at least. The voice was quiet. On his way out, he managed to find a pack of cigarettes, a lighter and a nice, cool soda. Just a couple of rewards for his truck back home. He had just run out of his victim's cigarettes yesterday, so it was a lovely score. Starting down the street once more, not even taking care of his bloody appearance, he began to smack the pack of cigarettes on the palm of his hand, packing them.

A certain thought had been bothering him. His simple distraction, that nearly cost him back there. He laughed out loud at the thought, no, it didn't almost cost him. But it gave his victim a chance to call for help. Never has he been that thoughtless. It truly unnerved him, to the point where he was nearly sick. He had been thinking about her. His little pet that was cuffed back at his cabin. The one he hadn't killed. His unwilling prodigy. He frowned, starting through the woods, his knife, soda and lighter jingling together in his hoodie's pocket. He tore the wrapper from the cigarettes off, shoving it into his pocket with everything else.

He finally stopped in front of the cabin, leaning against a tree. It's rough bark scraped against his back, as he pulled one of the cigarettes from the pack. He replaced the pack with the lighter in his pocket, quickly lighting the cigarette. Taking a long drag, he blew the smoke out through his nose, allowing his thoughts to trail back to his distraction. True, she was the only one who had stood up to him. Hadn't feared death. That's why he gave her a chance. A chance to rise and be just like him. None of the other weaklings he faced deserved that opportunity. But she… did.

He knocked the ashes off his cigarette, looking back over at the cabin. The windows were dark, the oil lamp out. She was probably asleep, he supposed. He took another drag, gritting his teeth. It nearly killed him keeping a human alive. But she was different, he had convinced himself. Plus, she possessed the beautiful smile that he did. He sighed, the smoke tumbling from his lips. What if she refused to kill? Was he just supposed to dispose of her? Yes. That would have to be what he would do. Otherwise, she would be useless. He would have been wrong, and would just have to accept it. She seemed like a hollow carcass of a person, now. Almost like he was…

Another drag of the cigarette. She would come to acceptance. See the joy, the empowerment. Let the fear in their eyes fuel you, their blood satisfy you. Their screams push you harder. Show the world that you will not abide by their normalcy. He was above them all. And soon, hopefully she would be, too. Their beauty would shine, only if she would allow it. She still is trying to see how _they_ see. Insanity has not yet claimed her. But he knew just how to change that.

The killer smiled, the cigarette's smoke slowly trickling out of the cuts on his cheeks.

* * *

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Scrape. Tug. Scrape. Tug.

Avery's eyes were firmly squint shut, her lower lip quivering as she pulled at her wrist. That vile cuff was biting into her skin, fresh blood slowly trickling down her fingers and on to the musty rug below. Scrape. Tug. It's the only way to break free. The monster was out. Out doing what? She didn't know. All she knew was that she had to use this time to her advantage. It was a precious gift, and she didn't know if she would have another opportunity in the future… however long it may be.

Her bottom lip was split from her biting it, tears springing into her eyes as the pain intensified. No, do not cry. She couldn't let a tear shed, nor could she open her mouth. The healing cuts would only rip open again if she did. Pulling her wrist, she felt it begin to slip through the cuff. _Yes!_ An inch closer. The blood was helping to lubricate her wrist; the cuff sliding easier across her wounded skin. She could make it out, before he returns. Just keep on going, keep trying.

With a final tug, she managed to rip her hand from the cuff, it clinking to the ground below. An agonized moan rumbled in the back of her throat, unable to break free. Now was her chance. Ignoring the decaying body to her side, she scrambled up from the couch. The room was pitch black, the lamp going out just after he had left. Carefully, she trucked through the room, her eyes wide and flickering. Her ears were keen, listening in for any noise that might signal that the bastard was home.

Finally, she made it to the door. Hesitantly, she placed her numb hand on the handle, after unlocking the deadbolt. Its creak filled the silent atmosphere, causing her to flinch. Ignoring it, she opened it wide, the dark world beckoning for her just ahead. _Freedom. _She took one step out the door, her pale eyes scanning her surroundings. She didn't see the white hoodie, or the singed black hair… or the smile. The land was quiet, only the sound of crickets meeting her ears.

This was her chance. She broke into a sprint, only to come to a halt, not even two feet from the cabin. An arm wrapped around her stomach, knocking the breath right out of her. Not two seconds after, she heard the bone chilling sound of his laugh, as he whipped her around to face him. Icy eyes against two, menacing pinpricks. Her heart was racing within her chest, all of her hope trickling away just by one look at him. Sure, he was laughing. But even she could see the fury that was just radiating off of him.

"Well, where did you think you were going?" the killer smugly sneered, slamming her back into the cabin. The sudden force, and stinging pain that flew down her back was enough to cause a scream to tumble through her lips. The killer stared at her, bemused as her cheeks split open once more. Blood spilled like a river, trailing down her neck. "Trying to run from me?" he questioned, his face terrifyingly close.

She squirmed in his grasp, trying her hardest to break free. But with the grip he had on her, struggling was a fruitless attempt, while his smile broadened. His face was just inches from her, his cold eyes forcing hers to stay locked on him. He seemed amused, just waiting for an answer. She refused to give him one, to feed into his entertainment once more. She was already disheartened enough; he just had to make it ten times worse.

"Oh, my little pet," he smirked, his head lowering. His breath tickled her neck, causing her to tense under his grasp. "You can't escape from me," he growled, his voice so low, almost a purr. His tongue skated along the skin of her neck, lapping up the blood that now covered it.

She gasped, trying even harder to tear away from him, to no avail. He pulled back, his smile wide as he chuckled at her, his teeth stained with her blood. She looked him over, seeing the new blood that covered him from head to toe. He… had just been out killing. Her blood froze within her veins at this realization, her throat going dry. He also wreaked of smoke, far worse than the cabin even smelled of. Meeting his eyes, he began to laugh once again.

"I'm not your pet," she growled, her cheeks screaming in protest. She swallowed the blood, hating the metallic tang. It was disgusting. His laughing came to an abrupt stop, his expression now bemused as he stared down at her.

"Quite the contrary, sweetheart," he spat, his hand now wrapping around her neck. His fingers deliberately tightened, showing her who truly was in power at the moment. "You have spirit in you, I'll give you that." His eyes fell to her mangled wrist, the skin barely hanging in places. "You seem to have had quite the time while I was gone. Hate it was such a waste," Jeff smugly cackled, bowing his head as he did.

Avery frowned, her irritation growing even more due to his mocking. Unable to stop herself, her knee rammed up, slamming right into his groin. His laugh instantly clipped, air tumbling from his lungs as he hunched over. Trying to flee once more, she broke away from him. She didn't make it a yard before his weight collided with her back, forcing her forward onto the ground below. She cried out in pain, dirt stinging in her eyes as she tried to breathe, the mass refusing to let up.

Twisting around, she saw the killer laying on top of her, appearing to have tackled her to the ground. His expression was beyond enraged as he held her down, his body shaking with adrenaline and fury. She went limp below him, giving up entirely. There was no way to break away. No way to get free. He was damned and determined to keep her here, and she could clearly see that now. She felt the weight lift, then, a searing pain in her mangled wrist. She yelped as he yanked her to her feet and hauled her back to the cabin, deliberately taking her wounded wrist instead of the other.

"S-stop!" she whimpered as he threw her inside, roughly slamming the door behind him. His eyes were like melting lava as he glared at her, his hair blocking most of his expression as it fell over his face.

Jeff placed both his hands on her shoulders, shoving her against the wall. "You try that again," he seethed, his nails cutting into her skin, "and I'll make sure your death is the most agonizing, torturous scene you have ever witnessed. That I have ever witnessed," he growled, causing her to recoil from his close figure. Even still, no tears were spilled.

She was hollow once more, unable to feel. Unable to see. Jeff's eyes scanned over her, falling on her mangled wrist. He smirked, shaking his head. "You might want to take care of that, as well. You'll more than likely bleed out… and I'm not quite done playing with my new toy yet," he spat, pulling away.

Avery collapsed on the floor as Jeff walked across the room. He pulled out what appeared to be a small medical kit-more than likely from one of his past victims-and harshly threw it at her. "Let me come back in ten minutes to see you haven't done anything, and I'll do the same to the other wrist," he growled.

She rolled her eyes. Like that would matter. Her eyes were dead as she watched him haul the dead police man's body over his shoulder, as if it weighed like a plush toy. Still fuming, he exited out the front door, his eyes challenging her to disobey him, before he was out of sight. Feeling almost mechanical, she opened the small box, gathering the supplies she needed. The sting of the alcohol she poured onto her wrist was barely noticed. Nor was the ache of her wrapping the bandage around. What was the purpose? The meaning behind this. She was not interested in keeping her life at the moment. All it was at this moment was entertainment to bring the chaotic man joy.

She heard the soft patter of rain begin outside, the sound echoing around the vacant cabin. With shaking legs, she pulled herself to her feet, sitting on the couch as she did before. The empty cuff was still laying on the ground, lathered in her blood. The smell of death also lingered in the room, even though the body was no longer present. At least that gave her a small amount of peace. Why couldn't that murderer have found someone else to torment this way? She was not interested in losing her sanity. Surely _someone_ out there would, wouldn't they? Of course, Jeff wouldn't think them worthy.

He was childish in a way. Still containing the mind of an adolescent boy. Wanting just what he couldn't have, making it his own no matter the desire of the other. Taking out his anger on undeserving humans, instead of trying to find a rational way to dull his own pain. He was an immature child at heart, in the body of a young adult. Once again, her thoughts drifted into the wonder of what could have possibly happened to him to make him this way? So many possibilities. Abuse. Neglect. Abandonment. Or, the scariest, he was just simply _that_ way. No purpose or reason. He was just… Jeff.

Avery's thoughts were cut short as the door busted open, slamming against the dirt ridden wall. She didn't jump. The sopping killer stomping inside before slinging the door shut, water dripping from his soaking form. His drenched, pitch black hair hung over his face, slightly curling. Her dead eyes dropped from him, not desiring to meet with those inhuman, morose eyes. Wordlessly, he walked past her, exiting from the room. Not too long after, he returned, throwing something down to the ground below her.

She inspected it, seeing it was what appeared to be a granola bar. Frankly, she hated these things. But any food sounded glorious at this moment. Although, she was more than positive he had taken this from the home of one of his victims before. Peeking up, she saw his jaw chomping as he ate his, plopping down into his chair as he did. Sure, the very fact that he was feeding her was rather shocking. Especially after she pulled a stunt like she had. His mood was surprisingly better, she guessed. The medical kit, the food. Getting rid of the morbid, decaying body. He had just been out killing… and as much as she didn't want to admit it, she realized that that was the reason behind his calm demeanor.

"Are you going to eat today?" his raspy voice called, a hint of annoyance in his tone. Even still, it was enough for her to rip the wrapper from the bar, nearly crashing it into her mouth. As much as she hated him, and had no care for her own life, she still did fear him. That fear nearly increased by the day. The thought of all the things he was capable of doing to her nearly made her want to vomit.

As she ate, she tried not to think of Jeff the Killer. It made her stomach violently swirl, her gag reflex unpleasantly overactive. She knew his never ending stare was pointed directly at her, but she paid no mind. Within a minute, she was crumpling the empty wrapper within her fist. Silence now adorned the room, making it even more uncomfortable. Forcefully, she looked up to meet his gaze. And just like that, the last question that should have passed through her lips, did.

"What happened to you?" she breathed, her heart stopping as she did. Why did she do that? Just why? That was the last thing that she should have ever done. Anger, outrage, malice was all she was promised. But the words just flowed, her teeth not even biting her tongue to stop it.

The killer's expression did not change as he stared at her. She was frozen where she sat, just waiting for the castigation. But all she received was a small chuckle. A chuckle that grew into a vicious laugh that poured sour hatred.

"What happened to me?" he asked through the laugh, his fists clenching and unclenching. "What ever do you mean?" he continued, his laughs bouncing across the walls.

She swallowed roughly, her cheeks stinging with chagrin. "What h-happened to you… to make you hate people so much? To make you want to kill, to not care?" she murmured, her cheeks continuing to redden along with the pain in her cuts from talking. She should have stayed quiet. Not even replied. But all at once, as she finished, his laughs cut short.

The killer stood, walking forward until he was standing before her. Fearfully inching her head up, she looked Jeff in the eyes. His sopping hair stuck to his pale face, and hung down in a wicked way. His mouth was a stiff frown, his cheeks contrasting with it greatly. He was terrifying to the point where she wanted to scream at this moment, but knew she couldn't.

"_Nothing_ happened to me," he growled, maliciously. "I just see people for who they are inside. And I'll tell you, princess, not one is good deep down. It is all an illusion that the world thrives on. Do you truly think that anyone you know wouldn't sell you out if they were offered the world? Sure, they may say they wouldn't. But like I said. It is an illusion. Humans lie through their teeth as if it was easy as breathing. For most, it is. Sure, some are good. Some are almost, truly good. But not a single soul is an angel.

They care more for their happiness than anyone else's. Selfish creatures. Hey, I can't say any different. I'm the same way. We all are. But I'm not going to prance around and act as though we are not all fucked up inside. I let my insides show on the outside. In my appearance, and actions. Pure beauty that others fear and falter beneath. I am glad that my history turned me into the way I am. If not, I'd be like all the rest of the poor saps of the words, living in that deception the rest do. But to be quite frank, sweetheart, my history…. 'what happened to me' is none of your business," he growled.

Avery was speechless as she looked up at the killer, whose soulless eyes were locked with hers. That was the most she had ever heard him speak. And just like the rest of the times, he seemed to have practiced exactly what he was about to say, just waiting to recite it. It was impressive, to say the least, but she still disagreed with him full-heartedly.

"I don't think so," she shook her head, pushing her luck. "Not all people are bad. You have to know that. There can't be one person in your past who hadn't done something for you. Who didn't take the fall for something you deserved, not even once?" she argued, knowing it had to be true.

The killer's eyes hardened to stone, a scowl pulling across his lips. She saw his thoughts rush through his mind as he contemplated her words, and probably even remembering a time. By the look on his face, however, it was not a memory he liked to bring into the forefront of his mind.

"You need to get your head out of the clouds," he hissed, ignoring what she had said all together. Evading the question entirely. "The world isn't a story book. I'm sure you've come to see that," he snapped, before exiting from the room.

She sat in the now silent room once more, her eyes wide. At the very least, she was no longer tied up. But she knew good and well that he knew she wouldn't dare leave. He more than likely slept lightly, to the point where he'd awaken at any small sound. Escape was fruitless. Impossible. And she wouldn't dare it again. Letting out a sigh, she walked over to the couch, before dropping down on top of it.

Nightmare filled dreams soon filled her vision.

* * *

Please review! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Avery's body trembled as she faced the consistent dream that continued to plague her mind. Although being in this dreary, abandoned cabin in which he inhabited made it quite worse. Worse to a point where her screams tore through the air like nails on a chalkboard, knocking the agitated killer from his dreamless sleep. Without his eyelids, sleeping was something that was hard to come by. Due to her disturbance, his blood boiled. His feet stomped into the front room were his eyes spotted her shuddering form. Confusion slightly flashed through his bloodshot eyes, before their hardness returned. With all of this rage flowing within him, killing sounded beautiful just about now. Even though he had gone not even a day ago he couldn't help but love the idea. Plus, the sun had not yet risen. That's when a wicked idea popped into his mind.

Reaching a charred hand forward, he roughly shoved her shoulder to no avail. Small yelps and whimpers still spilled from her lips, her cheeks slightly splitting open. Blood caked around the edges, but not enough to truly hurt. At least, not to him. He shoved her again, this time being hard enough for her eyes to snap open. Her chest rose and fell furiously as she quickly breathed, a sheen of sweat covering her skin. Her wide azure eyes snapped instantly up to him, filling with dread. He held her gaze, personally wondering why such fear laid in her eyes. But then, it appeared she regained comprehension of where she was, and why.

"What is it?" she murmured, trying not to move her lips too much. He nearly wanted to snort at the almost incomprehensible sound of her words.

"Your unreasonable shrieks woke me up," he growled, a new bored quality to his eyes. Deep down, he was hoping for some intruder to have been there. How fun _that_ would have been.

"I… I was dreaming," she stuttered, flinching as she opened her mouth too much. Now that got him to freeze for a moment, staring at her questioningly.

"Ah, nightmares?" he laughed, cocking his head back. "They couldn't have been about me, could they?" he sneered, his smile broad. A slight boost to his ego, that caused.

Her eyes narrowed, a slight tinge of anger fluttering within the searing blue. "Now why would you think that?" she challenged, poison in her words. His smile only grew as he stared down at her.

"I don't really know, princess. After all, I have been quite hospitable, don't you think?" he chuckled, darkly. "There could be plenty of _other_ things I could do with you, you know. But I'm not that sick in the head," he grinned, maliciously. Within a second he saw the blush that coated what was left of her cheeks, the sick realization filling her wide eyes. Unable to help it, he bent back as cackles spilled his mouth, his jugular bobbing in the process.

She opened her mouth, seeming to be about to disagree with him, before snapping it closed. It would probably be best not to challenge him; after all, he was correct. She should thank her rare lucky stars he hasn't done anything else to her.

"But anyway, I thought of something quite fun that we could do. Are you up for it?" he grinned, a slight twinkle in his eyes.

Her stomach dropped right after he finished talking, knowing that his definition of fun was quite different than hers. Quickly, she shook her head, quivering as far back into the couch as she could manage, her teeth tightly clenching together. "No," she whispered, roughly gulping.

"Ah, c'mon, sweetheart," he chuckled, darkly. With a sharp tug, he pulled her up, off the couch. Avery cowered as she stood next to him, her eyes keen on the ground. "Now, we are going outside. If you run, you know good and well I will catch you. If you try to scream, I'm cutting your tongue straight out of your mouth. Do not test me, doll," he growled, his hand tightening around her wrist. She was just glad it wasn't her wounded one.

Not replying, she tripped over her own two feet as he began to guide her outside. The world was still dark around, although she could tell that it wouldn't be long until the sun would rise. Whatever he was planning, it would have to be quick. She flinched as he released her wrist, realizing immediately that there was no reason for her doing so. Still walking, she watched as he reached into his hoodie's pocket, pulling out his crumpled back of cigarettes. His pinprick eyes met hers as he placed one into his mouth, pausing.

"You want one?" his grizzly voice asked, slightly muffled due to his lips barely able to move. Pursing her lips, she dropped her eyes to the ground.

"No," she whispered in reply, watching her feet as she went forward. The uneven ground throughout the woods made her be extra careful, just in case there was a log or root that would cause her to trip.

Jeff merely shrugged in reply, shoving the pack back into his pocket, before pulling out his lighter. With the flick of his thumb, the tiny flame came into view. That small moment he lit his cigarette allowed light to shine around them. Dim, but enough for Avery to see better. They were in the dense part of the woods, showing her that they would be walking quite a while longer. She let out a sigh as he blew smoke out of his cut cheeks, putting his lighter back.

"What are we doing?" she softly asked, before stumbling over a loose rock. A soft yelp fell from her lips as she caught onto Jeff's arm, holding herself up. Realizing what she had done, she instantly released him, a heavy blush exploding into her cheeks.

A deep chuckle escaped the killer's mouth, before he brought the cigarette back to it. Taking a puff, he started forward once more. "You'll see when we get there," he curtly replied, as Avery hurried to catch up with him. She frowned, as multiple ideas flashed through her mind. Unfortunately, none were lovely.

"Well where are we going?" she asked, feeling her bravery slowly return. He never threatened her not to speak. She watched as his cut grin stretched wider, smoke billowing out of his mouth.

"To a house," he responded, shoving his free hand into his pocket. She looked away, a thick frown pulling across her face. To a house? What, did he have another killer friend? Or… Her frown deepened.

"You're not going to make me watch you kill someone, are you?" she growled, fire in her eyes. She glared at him as laughs tumbled from his lips, his tall form shaking.

"No, of course not. What gives you that idea?" he smirked, a devilish glint in his lidless eyes. "Why don't you just be patient and see once we get there?" he asked, amusement adorning his tone.

An irritated huff tumbled from her throbbing lips as her mouth shut. She figured that her interrogation was now over. Silence returned around them, only the sound of crickets breaking it as they walked. After a good bit, Avery noticed the slight break of the trees coming into view up ahead. Her stomach churned in anticipation, and slight fear. Whatever this psychotic man had planned could not possibly be good. Although, she could be mistaken…

Stepping out from the trees, Avery saw that they were now on gravel. A road. Looking around, she saw the gloomy outline of houses in the distance. Looking up, she watched as Jeff's eyes appraised each on. Taking one last hit of his cigarette, he flicked the stub to the ground before his boot stomped down onto it.

"Alright. Come on," his raspy voice commanded, starting forward once more. She did as he asked, walking down the road with him. His eyes continued to flash around, stiffening as he heard the faint sound of sirens in the distance. "Get down," he growled, pulling him over to the shrubbery to the side.

She nearly crashed down to the dirt, his form right to his side as they ducked behind the thick bushes. She noticed a fence behind her back, surrounding one of the houses. Watching in silence, she saw the blinding lights of a police cruiser speeding down the road, followed by an ambulance.

"Heh, they're a bit late," the killer smugly grinned, stars twinkling in his dark eyes. She stared at him, her veins freezing.

"They're coming here?" she asked, faint hope swelling in her stomach. Perhaps he killed at one of these houses… a woman could hope. But he laughed, standing up from where he crouched.

"I'm afraid not, princess. Neighborhood over, unfortunately. Otherwise, I do believe they'd turn in here," he smiled, while her hope vanished. "Now, we are burning moonlight. Lets go," he murmured, yanking her up. Feeling like a lost puppy, she followed him to the forth house on the right. The killer's eyes swept over it, before he nodded to himself. "This is the one. Saw the bitch move in not too long ago, all alone," he cackled.

Without another word, he grabbed her wrist, before circling the house. He checked each window, before seeing that each one was locked. Letting out an irritated sigh, he yanked her back around to the front, checking each pot, under the door mat and above the door. She realized almost instantly he was searching for a key. She couldn't help but smile at his angered expression due to finding none. Seeing her smile, he raised his eyebrows, before returning it. His fist shot out, breaking the glass on the door's window, snapping some of the blinds in the process.

Avery gasped, jumping back as he quickly unlocked the door, ignoring the blood that now trickled down his cut hand. Opening the door, he smugly grinned at her. "After you," he harshly laughed, pushing her through. The glass cracked and shattered beneath her feet, causing her to jump. How wrong this was, she knew. But what other choice did she have? Plus, it wasn't like he wouldn't be doing this without her. She just had to be strong, and get through it. Wait it out.

Shutting the door behind him, Jeff's ears ranged out as he listened to the silence around them. Noticing nothing, he figured his entry had not been heard. Smiling, he pulled Avery along, exploring the sleeping house. Quietly walking through the halls, he finally stopped, peeping his head into the last door. She could see the anticipation shivering throughout him as he entered, motioning her to follow.

Stepping into the room, her eyes landed on the sleeping form laying in bed, the covers messily strewn about. Her eyes then popped over to Jeff, watching as he slowly began to pull the knife out of his hoodie's pocket. Turning her back to the bed, she crossed her arms.

"Jeff, please no," she begged, shaking her head. She didn't want to see this. Not another dead body. One each day would be far too much for her mind to bear. He grinned, shaking his head.

"You know what I just realized?" he whispered, while pulling the rest of the knife from his pocket. She froze as he ran his bleeding fingers over it's blade. "You have yet to tell me your name, sweetie," he sneered, his cut smile slightly ripping around the edges.

Her eyes widened as she stared at him, wondering where the hell that had even come from. But if it would get him to stop, then so be it. What would it matter if he knew her name anyway? "Avery," she responded, looking away. "My name is Avery." Nodding, his eyes left hers, before stepping forward. "Jeff, no," she pleaded, her soft voice alerting him once more.

"Oh, I'm not going to do anything," he grinned. Handing his knife to her, she instantly felt relieved. But then, the cold fear as she wondered why he did. "_You_ are."

Her body instantly shut down as the pieces all fit together. Her empty gaze widened, her mouth dropping open. She heard the pitifully unobservant person behind them move, the springs in the bed shifting. Then, the shrill rush of air as they gasped. Jeff's eyes flashed to them, his gaze hard as stone.

"Don't you make a move," he growled, his voice darker than she had ever heard. Soft cries then spilled from the person's mouth as the killer looked back over to Avery. "We don't have all night," he hissed, clearly impatient.

"Please, d-don't hurt me," she girl cried, as Avery shook her head. A soft ring was now in her ears, her vision blurry. No, she couldn't do this. "Leave me alone!" the girl begged, as Jeff shook his head.

That was when light filled the room. Avery looked over to see Jeff's hand drop from the light switch. His face was now in full view, scars and all. That was all it took for that girl to start screaming. A low growl tumbled from Jeff's mouth as he shook his head in disgust. Avery twisted around, hurriedly shaking her head.

"I'm not going to hurt you, don't wo-"

Her screams increased as she saw Avery, her form scurrying up the bed in horror. "You, you sick fucks! Leave me alone!" she yelled, covering her face.

Avery's stomach dropped. She was scared of her, too. She didn't exactly blame her, if anyone wound up in her house without her permission she would be scared. But the disgust and horror were for a different reason…

"I'm not going to-"

Her screams increased as Avery stepped forward, the sound ringing in Avery's ears. Jeff remained silent, watching the scene before him. "Stop," Avery growled, growing irritated. The screams continued. "Stop it!" she cried, gripping the knife. The girl kept screaming at the sight of Avery's scarred face, causing her blood to boil.

"I said stop!" Avery growled, tears springing in her eyes as her fist shot down, the knife shoving it's way into the girl's stomach.

Silence now filled the room, momentarily bringing peace to Avery. That was, before the wails now tumbled through the bleeding girls lips. "You monster," the bleeding girl croaked, causing fire to flare within Avery.

How _dare_ she call her a monster. None of this was her fault, damn it! It wasn't her fault that a psycho man carved a smile into her face. It wasn't her fault that he found her again, and took her away from the world. It wasn't her fault that he brought her here, causing this to happen! She pulled the knife back, the fire causing her to slam it back down, over and over until the wails stopped. Even still, her arm continued to stab the knife into the corpse below her as the fury and hatred over all that has happened flashed through her mind.

Her stomach heaved as she heavily breathed, her arm now relaxed by her side. As the fire dulled, and her eyes raked over the bloody corpse, she realized what she had done. Small sobs flew from her lips, the knife dropping from her shaking grasp. Her cries increased as Jeff walked forward, his expression holding slight pity. He leaned down, picking up the knife and shoving it into his pocket.

She looked up, her teary eyes meeting his bloodshot ones. As much as she hated to admit it, she now understood him, to the smallest extent. Not entirely. But why he had such a strong hatred towards everyone he saw. That girl didn't even know if she was going to kill her, or save her. Just because she had that damn sinister smile made her a monster.

"Let's go home, Avery," Jeff murmured, laying his hand on her shoulder.

Without another word, Avery stood, following him out of the house as sirens blared in the distance.

* * *

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Avery's head hung in shame as she followed the killer through the woods. It seemed as if the more she reflected over her previous actions, the more she wanted to shut her eyes, only to never open them again. How Jeff the Killer managed to go without shutting his eyes entirely was beyond her. Tears were still burning her eyes, yet they would not fall. The lump in her throat grew in size as she roughly swallowed to try and push it down. It refused to falter.

She had done the one thing she had promised herself she wouldn't do. Yet the manipulative murderer had managed to burn down her psyche to the point where it was nonexistent. Her victim's voice echoed throughout her mind, the words, cruel and pleading. She truthfully wondered whether or not she could survive this mass amount of guilt for the rest of her life. Then again, being in this monster's grasp, she couldn't be sure. That could be a month. A day. An hour. Her life was in his hands, and she well knew it. But at this point, it didn't matter.

The fact that she had, for just a moment, agreed with him, made her stomach curl. To just the smallest extent, she had thought that she understood the man's motives. Yet was that honestly worth it? Who would not have panicked at the sight of two strange looking, weapon wielding intruders who stood at their bedside? A better choice of words, perhaps. Even still, she could have thrown the knife at Jeff, then proceeded to make a break for it. After all of these years, mentally screaming in her head, slowly losing her sense of reasoning… it made sense.

Shaking her head, she looked up to see Jeff's quiet form walking ahead of her. His usual smart remarks were not heard, along with his beaming smile. He seemed to mimic her at the moment, although not as remorseful. He had used her name. That was a new, intriguing thought that she took note of. That had to of meant something new. She was no longer a thing in his eyes-she had a name.

"It'll wear off, in time," Jeff's raspy voice broke through the silence.

Avery's head jerked up at the sound of his voice, momentarily shocked that he had spoken, let alone said something kind… in a way. He reached into his hoodie's pocket, pulling his crumpled pack of cigarettes out. He let out a long sigh before stopping, then leaning back against a tree. Avery raised an eyebrow as she watched him light his cigarette, smoke billowing from his sliced cheeks.

"Nicotine will calm your nerves, doll. You sure you don't want one?" his gruff voice asked, hesitating before shoving the pack back into his pocket.

Avery paused, contemplating his words. She knew what he said was true. But she didn't smoke… Yesterday she wasn't a killer, either, but look what has changed. Letting out a huff, she nodded her head, pushing back the tears. He pursed his lips, seemingly surprised by her answer, before offering the pack and lighter over. Reaching forward, she grabbed both, pulling out a single cigarette and placing it between her lips. Raising the lighter, she flicked her thumb back, only to see nothing had happened. Growing frustrated, she continued with the motion she had figured to be easy, only to no avail.

The killer sighed, seeing her struggle. He shrugged off the tree, stepping towards her. Avery froze due to his close proximity, causing him to hold up his hands. "Easy, princess, only trying to help you out," he chuckled, reaching for the lighter. With one single flick, the flame sprung free. Pursing her lips, she leaned forward, allowing him to light her cigarette. "Careful," he halfheartedly laughed, noticing how big of a hit she was taking.

It didn't take long for her eyes to pop wide, her throat feeling as if it was on fire. Pulling the cigarette from her lips, she began to cough, smoke flooding from her lips. The killer continued to laugh, roughly smacking her on the back to help with the coughing. Sucking in large gasps of air, she stared at the killer, exasperated beyond belief.

"You make smoking those things look easy," she growled, her throat still feeling as if it were on fire. What she wouldn't give for a glass of water.

"It _is_ easy, sweetheart. You just got to start off slow, and build up. Figured you'd know that," he cackled, shaking his head. "Smaller hits, newbie."

She rolled her eyes, but did as he said. He took another hit of his cigarette, the end glowing bright. Avery noticed the sun now rising, offering light throughout the forest. It was a wonder they hadn't been caught by the police. But as much experience as this killer has had… that was unlikely. Her frowned increased, as she blew out the small amount of smoke she inhaled. Jeff took his pack and lighter, shoving them back into his pocket before leaning back against the tree.

"You're hard to read," he noted, kicking his foot back to prop against the bark. She looked over at him as he flicked his ashes, not seeming to care where they landed.

Taking another hit, she shrugged. "I don't really think so," she murmured, noticing the sting in her cheeks as she blew out the smoke. Feeling more than exhausted, she sat down where she had stood, finding the leaves to be a decent enough seat at the moment.

Jeff chuckled. "Believe me, princess, you are. You're not crying, yet you're not speaking. What's going through that pretty head of yours?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Lots of things," she chuckled, noticing how the world began to spin. Shutting her eyes, she couldn't help but enjoy this nicotine rush. He was right when he said they would calm her down.

"And what would those things be?" he asked, the corners of his lips jerking up.

"Well," she sighed, opening her eyes. "First off, I'm sitting in the middle of the woods with a serial killer," she noted, nodding her head. "Second, I'm smoking my first cigarette. It tastes like shit, but I kind of like it at the same time," she grinned, flicking off her ashes. "And third… I just killed someone. What a joyous life," she giggled, dejectedly shaking her head.

The killer laughed, his smile broad. "What a time, indeed. Just know that others have it a lot worse, doll. And don't you sit here and tell me that killing that bitch back there didn't feel good," he smirked, taking another puff of smoke and proceeding to blow out a few smoke rings.

A part of Avery wanted to try and make the rings as well, while the other simply decided against it. "I don't feel good now," she whispered, frowning as she stared at the ground. An ember fell from her cigarette, falling onto a leaf below. A small hole started to burn into the foliage until the ember cooled.

"Like I told you earlier, it'll go away in time. You still have the unfortunate thing known as a conscience. Eventually you will feel nothing. Nothing but the satisfaction," he purred, snorting to himself.

"Jeff, whether you like it or not, I don't want to be a killer like you," Avery sighed. "I know you said you saw something in me. But I… I just don't have the desire like you do."

"Anyone who killed like you just did has the desire," Jeff contradicted, his smile not wavering. "You just have to accept it, and you are fighting awfully hard not to," he sneered, finishing his cigarette before tossing the stub to the ground, then stomping his foot on top of it.

"Who wouldn't when they have a serial killer over their shoulder telling them to, and a supposed victim screaming insolence in their face!" she hissed, biting her lip. "If it were up to me, we would have never been there in the first place."

This caused the killer to scowl, letting out a deep sigh. "So you would rather me kill you now?" he asked, stepping forward. His looming form towered above her, causing her to flinch from the intimidation. "I'll give you a hint, sweetheart. Even if you said yes right now, you wouldn't mean it. Remember what I said about illusions? Selfish creatures? How not a single soul is an angel? Nobility is a rare thing, and it has to have a cause, a damn good one. If anything, you'd just say yes right now so you wouldn't have to face the challenge of life. And that, my dear, is _pathetic_."

"I'd say yes so I wouldn't have to take another life," she hissed, standing to face him. Her mouth was a solid line as she dropped her cigarette as well, stepping on it as he did.

"Do you truthfully think it would matter if you did?" he grinned, taking another step towards her.

Her eyes narrowed as they locked with his lidless ones, her scowl thickening. "Yes. Those people have families. Lives that you are just taking away for no reason."

"Everyone forgets in time. In one hundred years do you think it will make a difference?" he chuckled, his smoky breath blowing against her.

"You could be killing someone who could have come up with the cure for cancer. Or solved world hunger. You can't know that, and you are just destroying the possibility," she spat, refusing to back down. She knew that was all he wanted.

"Ever heard of fate, princess?" he grinned, leaning even closer to Avery. She gulped, resisting the urge to pull away. "If those people were meant for something that extreme, do you think my knife would have caused their blood to fly? Better yet. Why do you think I didn't manage to kill you the first time, do tell? Did you have some greater purpose? Because if I'm not mistaken, you seemed to have been holed up in an apartment with a pointless bandana strapped across your face. Not to mention you're standing right here… right now," he murmured, his grin stretching even wider, if possible.

"It's not your job to take lives, though," she growled, ignoring most of what he had said. "You're not the Grim Reaper, although you seem to want his status."

"That's right," he chuckled. "I'm Jeff the Killer, as you know. And like the Reaper, I made my own status. I live in a free world where I do as I please."

"But-"

Before she could reply, Jeff's charred hand slammed over her mouth, a serious glint in his eyes. She began to struggle, causing him to place one finger of his free hand against his lips. Complying, she allowed him to twist her around to his side, as his pinpricks scoped their surroundings. His frown instantly twirled up, as he released her. Not a second later, his arm jerked behind him, catching the wrist of a knife clutching assailant, who almost slammed its blade into his side. Avery jumped, holding back a scream as Jeff viciously cackled, throwing the person's wrist to the side.

"Hey there, Janie, dear, how have you been?" he arrogantly sneered, as he faced the aggressor. Avery twisted as well, wondering who in the hell it could be that snuck upon them. Should she be worried? Or possibly thankful?

She now faced what appeared to be a masked woman. Her mask was pale white, with blacked out eyes and petite lips. Long black tendrils of curling hair fell down past her shoulders, laying against her gorgeous black dress. She seemed like a beautiful mystery figure, her emotions hidden. The only thing telling different was the rusted knife that she tightly held between her gloved fingers.

Her scoff echoed within her mask as she shook her head. "Same as you, I'd imagine," she replied, her voice smooth, yet held a hint of annoyance. That didn't surprise Avery at all. If it weren't for the knife, she would have wondered how she knew Jeff, yet wasn't dead.

"Hmm… perhaps," Jeff shrugged, grinning broadly. "I still see you're trying to slice that knife against my throat, after all these years. I would have figured you would have given up after all this time," he smirked, a familiar glimmer in his eyes.

She reached up, beginning to twirl one of her locks between her fingers. "Oh, Jeffrey, you know I'll never stop trying to do that," she chuckled, a flirty edge to her tone, yet jokingly all the same. "I'm just wondering if the police will ever catch up to you. You are a rather careless killer. Leaving fresh tracks for them to follow, yet the ignorant bastards never can find you. It's embarrassing, in a way," she giggled, leaning back against a tree.

"You speak my mind," he gruffly snickered, shaking his head. "But, you should know by now that I will never be caught, nor killed. You know as well as anyone else who I am," he gloated, causing Avery to roll her eyes.

The masked woman sighed, shaking her head. "Sometimes I don't believe even you know who you are. But what I am wondering, is who this is?" she asked, her mask now facing Avery.

Avery froze, her gaze locking with the blacked out eyes of the mask. It seemed as if her blood had froze within her veins, freezing her to that spot. Not one, but two killers now, she has met. Jeff's cackle split through the air, as he threw his arm around Avery. She itched to pull away, but figured it be best if this woman thought she was worthy of being alive at the moment.

"How could I have forgotten?" Jeff chortled, pulling her closer to his side. "This, Janie, is Avery. You could say she is like… my subordinate in a way," he shrugged, although his eyes dared her to correct him. Avery wanted to collapse at having to go along with his words, knowing it was what he wanted. But what choice did she really have?

"I see," the masked woman sniffed, seemingly appraising her. "She has the smile. Good thing you decided against the charred skin, Jeff," she growled, anger boiling within her tone. It was enough for Avery to jump, unfortunately scooting even closer to Jeff.

"Ah, yes. That didn't work out too well the first time, did it?" he darkly sniggered. "I personally think her smile is absolutely beautiful, much like my own."

The woman laughed, it sounding like the peal of bells. "You have such a distorted view of reality. What makes you think things will work out differently with this one? I'm sure she'll be off on her own soon, hunting you down to carve that face you so adore straight off."

"Not everyone is like you, princess. Besides, I didn't make any mistakes with her," he laughed, rubbing salt in old wounds.

The woman's fingers tightened around her knife. "You might want to watch your words, Jeffrey, and be thankful I got a taste for the kill as well. Now, before the usual fight starts when our arguments get too personal, how do you feel about all of this, Avery?" she asked, turning towards her.

Avery paled, seeing things have turned to her. "Um… we… I…" She knew that two killer's glares were set her way, not wanting to anger either at this moment. Pursing her lips, she shifted her feet, trying to think of a good enough answer.

"Before you start with your interrogations, Jane, you should know that we were just returning from her first kill," Jeff beamed, brushing his raven hair out from in front of his eyes. "Wonderful job, I have to say. I'm proud of my little minion," he growled into Jane's face, causing her to step back.

Avery threw him a glare, but held her tongue. He knew more about this woman than she did, so she wasn't going to suck up to her in hope she'll help. Even though there was bad blood between the two, and the woman already wanted to kill Jeff… Avery knew that her chances were still too low. After all, Jeff still stood, alive and well. The woman was not successful.

"Congratulations, then. You didn't create a monster who's intent was to kill you," she dryly laughed. "Although, little girl, you might want to think over some things. Do you really want to leave everything behind? Your old life, your family?" she asked.

Avery was stone as she stared back, frowning as she snorted beneath her breath. "There was nothing to leave behind," she replied, hating it was sided towards Jeff. Then again, it was nothing but the truth.

"Good for you, then," the woman murmured, placing her hands behind her back. "He took everything from me that could have been left behind. So I didn't have a choice. Be glad you do. If that bastard begins to annoy you, though, just come find me," she chuckled, facing Jeff once more. "We'll kill the son of a bitch together." Jeff childishly sneered in her face, yet grinned all the same time. He tightened his grip on Avery, not once moving his eyes from her. Avery was sure the woman rolled her eyes. Turning back to Avery, she sighed. "It was nice meeting you, Avery. If you hadn't realized yet, I'm Jane," she chuckled, extending her hand.

Avery shook it, nodding her head. "It's nice to meet you, too," she chuckled, ignoring Jeff's arm that was still tight around her.

With that, Jane turned, walking out into the woods. Jeff's eyes followed, until she was out of sight. Shaking his head, he dropped his arm and scowled.

"That bitch has always annoyed me," he growled beneath his breath. "We should get back to the cabin," he added, starting on his way.

"If she annoys you so much, why haven't you killed her?" Avery scoffed, rolling her eyes as she followed him through the brush.

"Ever heard of frenemies?" Jeff grinned, looking back at her.

Avery sighed, shaking her head as she followed him back to the cabin. A voice in the back of her head made her wonder if that was how she was going to end up.

* * *

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

The truck back to the cabin drug on, Avery's feet growing tired beneath her. Her mind stayed focused on their surroundings, staring at the intricate designs of the leaves dusting the ground. The trees that were growing bare, colorful shades adorning each one. The sounds of the wildlife around them. Birds chirping in the air, squirrels and other small animals scurrying around by their feet. It was a nice distraction. That distraction, however, was always interrupted by the accidental glance at the killer in front of her.

His shoulders were hunched, the longer tendrils of his hair falling just below his shoulders. His hood could still be made out, along with the few blood stains on it. His steps were lithe, not making a sound as he walked through the forest. It made her strides sound like an angry bear prepared to ambush. Her cheeks flushed as she listened to her footsteps, that she just couldn't quiet no matter how hard she tried. It was a good enough distraction. Anything was.

"How'd you meet Jane?" Avery asked, flinching right after. Her face twisted into a scowl as she regretted her words. Small talk with a serial killer?

Jeff grunted in reply, his head cocking slightly to the side. She could barely see one of his pinprick eyes appraise her, seeming to wonder where her question had come from as well. "She was an old neighbor," his raspy voice clipped, not adding anything else. His head turned forward, in her eyes, trying to end the conversation before it even began.

"How come you didn't kill her?" she asked, biting her lip as she tried to keep it going. She just wanted to forget what had happened, not even an hour ago.

The killer snorted beneath his breath, slowing his strides. "Disappointed you're not the only one?" he cackled to himself, shaking his head. "I was going to. Well, I tried to make her look as beautiful as me. Didn't really turn out that well," he grinned, a wicked glint to his eyes.

Avery's eyes widened, her breath catching in her throat. "Is that why she wears a mask?" she murmured, ignoring the burning ache her cheeks possessed.

"Yes, but she doesn't have our beautiful smiles, if that's what you are wondering," he snickered, a cruel edge to his smile. "She never got to be beautiful like you. Wonder if she was jealous," he laughed, shaking his head.

"You seem to enjoy getting under her skin," Avery pointed out, although her cheeks flushed. She noticed how Jeff's eyes raked over them, his eyes narrowing.

"It's entertaining. That's why I haven't killed her. Well, yet anyway. The bitch was so pissed after I carved up her family, and has been after me ever since. Don't know whether it was because I killed them, or lit her on fire," he cackled, hatefully.

This caused Avery to pause. "Lit her... on fire?" she choked out, feeling her heart hammer within her chest.

"Ah, so now you know the reason behind the mask. And the wig. And the long, concealing dress," he giggled, cracking his knuckles. "Yep," he nodded, popping the p, "Forgot the bleach though!" he madly laughed. "Been on the hunt for my beautiful ass ever since. Her feeble little attempts of murdering me are laughable. It gets funnier every time," he shook his head, his raven hair falling in front of his eyes. "One day I'll grow tired of it, however. Now, doll, why don't you answer one of my questions?" he grinned, a cruel edge to his lips.

"What?" she hesitantly whispered, bracing herself for what he had to ask. Knowing the monster, it couldn't be good.

"Why are ya asking me all these questions? Surely you can't be all that interested. And I didn't think talking to me was one of your favorite pass-times," he snickered, his dark eyes refusing hers to look away. He raised a dark eyebrow, arrogance growing within his features.

Avery snorted beneath her breath, looking away as she picked up the pace to the cabin. "It's not. Just bored," she smiled, sweetly.

He rolled his lidless eyes, keeping up with her with ease. "How disappointing, sweetheart. I'm offended," he replied, with a mocking, hurt tone.

Before she could reply, she gasped as Jeff suddenly tumbling down to the ground. A string of curses flew from his lips as he tried to stand, only to fall to the ground once more. Avery stood in shock, her light eyes flitting around to see what had happened to the killer. His face was screwed up in anger, and, shocking enough, pain. Looking down, she saw his foot, hidden beneath the ground. Just above his ankle was still visible, as he tried to at the very least sit.

Thinking back to when she was younger, she recalled going hunting with her father. It had been a wonderful time to bond, sweet memories she held dear. But she remembered a specific trap like this that they had used.

"It's an Apache foot trap. Usually to catch deer," she mumbled, pursing her lips. "It looks a lot bigger than usual," she nodded, her eyebrows furrowing. Then, the thought hit her. She could run. He was stuck here.

His eyes met hers right as the thought hit her mind. "Don't even think about it," he spat. "I will find you, Avery, and then shove both of your damn feet into one of these before slaughtering you!" he roared as she took a step back.

She bit her lip to the point where she tasted blood. How tempting. His eyes threw razors as he glared at her, daring her to move another inch. Her heart begged for it. The temptation was so strong... but his warning. Jeff the Killer was no liar, she knew that one. She frowned, rocking on her heels as his lidless eyes remained locked on her.

Her nerves raged, as she let out a disgruntled sigh. But before he could say another word, she turned on her heel, sprinting off into the trees. Her breaths were heavy as she barreled forward, tree limbs whipping her face and arms as she went. Her heart viciously pounded in her ears, adrenaline seeping within her veins. Freedom. It was calling her name, so bittersweet.

She heard Jeff snarl her name behind her, loud enough to cause the birds to flee from the tips of the trees. Even still, her feet never faltered. Determination filled her veins to make it out of this damned forest, then make a break for the police station. Then, as soon as possible, leave state. Hell, even country would be nice.

The sound of rushing water filled her ears, and she caught sight of a river up ahead. Letting out a cry of relief, she quickened her pace. Her feet skidded to a stop before the rocks that lined the rivers sides. There was quite a drop, she saw that. The rocks below did not look friendly, either. Her icy eyes whipped around, her heart jolting at the sight of a couple of people down stream. They were sitting amongst the rocks of the other side, fishing it appeared.

A strangled cry of joy exploded from her lips as she maniacally waved her hands in the air, trying to alert them. "Hey!" she shrieked as she flailed her arms. "Over here! Help me, please!" she screamed, smiling as the two men's heads twisted in her direction. One pointed to her, looking over at his other friend. The one wearing a red cap stood, seeming to be prepared to head in her direction. But he didn't make it a foot before a rage-filled voice exploded into the air.

"Oh, _sweetheart!" _Jeff the Killer's voice hissed, not too far away.

It was enough to make Avery's heart stop, her face as pale as a sheet. Forgetting the two fishermen, she started to sprint along the river side, hopefully luring the killer away from them. She wondered how in the hell he managed to get himself out of such a trap without assistance. The wonder was dismissed just as soon as it had come, as she remembered just who he was.

She could hear his feet furiously race after her, causing her head to spin. He was really going to kill her now, and she knew it. That one lapse in her focus caused her foot to slip on one of the loose rocks, her body slamming onto the ground. The pointed rocks dug into her skin, a scream falling from her lips. Struggling to get up, she caused the rocks to slide back, dropping into the water.

Clawing her hands foward, she tried to stop the descent, flinching at the mere thought of the freezing water below. The rocks had her sliding back, her eyes wide as she slipped over the edge. Before she managed to fall, however, a charred hand clasped around her wrist, yanking her up with one sharp tug.

Her moment of relief lasted only a second, before her eyes met with enraged pinpricks. Jeff the Killer's mouth was ripped into a monstrous scowl, his teeth bared in disgust. The smile simply didn't exist at this moment, along with hers. She knew that her face was more horrified than it has ever been in his presence. Taking a peek down, she saw the blood that was pouring from his ankle, flooding onto the ground below.

"How did you..." she breathed, unable to fathom how in the hell he managed to get out of that trap, let alone was able to sprint on that foot.

"Shut... up," he seethed, his grip on her wrist tightening to the point where it felt close to snapping.

Her head hung as she stared at the ground, submissively following as he roughly tugged her foward, leading her throughout the forest once more. His shoulders were stiff, his scowl seeming to grow as each minute passed. She did notice the slightest hint of a limp in his step, that he hid quite well. She wasn't sure whether or not he was hiding it, or simply didn't feel it. It didn't really matter. Because she knew good and well, once they made it back to that cabin, she'd be in a lot worse pain.

Tears burned in her vision from the disappointment. From the fear. From the entire day so far. When she eventually saw the cabin, she felt as if she was about to faint. She tried to slow her steps, but the killer made it nearly impossible. Sucking in a deep breath, Avery shut her eyes to stop the moisture from growing. Stepping through the door, she avoided looking at the murderer and he shoved her inside.

She could nearly see the fury radiating off of him as he slumped into his usual chair. Ripping his cigarette pack from his pocket, he roughly shoved one into his mouth, bending it slightly in the process. Lighting it, he didn't even look her way. She felt like she was awaiting her death sentence, appearing like a deer caught in headlights as she stood there. Jeff snorted as he looked up at her.

"That took a lot of balls, beautiful," he rasped beneath his breath, blowing out a gust of smoke.

Avery's jaw dropped at his remark. Where was the double foot trap? The slaughter? The gore, the pain? Dropping her eyes once more, she noticed his ankle that was still spouting blood. Testing her luck, she scurried over to grab the medical kit. She would do anything in her power to prevent the inevitable. Rushing over, she knelt by his feet that were lazily propped up on the foot rest in front of him.

His eyes were blank as she looked up, in slight wonder if he was alright with her tending to his ankle. No reply was given, he just continued to stare, an empty expression on his face. Sucking in a deep breath, she pulled off the killer's boot, flinching when she noticed the holes in the sides. She nearly gagged at the sight of the mangled skin, ripped and pouring crimson. Her hands were drenched and she hadn't even began patching him up.

Biting her lip, she gently tried to wipe the blood away, sighing when it returned just as it was wiped away. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Jeff lean forward, pouring alcohol onto the wound. The man didn't even flinch, he just crushed the silver can within his grip, before throwing it to the ground. He took the cigarette from his lip, the smoke seeping out from his cuts.

Blinking, Avery silently began to search through the medical kit. She knew good and well he needed stitches. Never holding a needle in her life, she was frankly terrified to. But it was better than handing it to the killer. Finding a needle and the wirey thread for it, she swallowed the lump in her throat as she prepared to stitch him up. Sucking in a deep breath, she stuck the needle into his skin.

The killer watched with sickening glee, nearly laughing at the sight of her uncomfortable, frightened features. He barely felt the pain that was coursing through his ankle. The holes that were ripped to oblivion, and her hands that shakily sewed them closed. Her hands glistened brightly with his blood, the time seeming to stretch as his ankle became whole once more.

Once she was done, Avery swept her arm across her forehead, swiping away the sweat that had broken out across her skin. She made sure to avoid the blood, as she wiped it off of Jeff's ankle once again. To add in good measure, she wrapped a bandage around it, frankly just so she wouldn't have to see its mangled appearance anymore. All in all, she had to pat herself on the back. In her opinion, she had done a great job. Wiping her hands onto a cloth, she rid them of his blood as she stood.

She didn't make it a step before she found her back to the wall, Jeff's hand tight around her neck. His cigarette still hung from his lips, needing to be ashed. Her fear engulfed her once more, even though she knew deep down to expect this. He grinned, the usual evil sparkle in his eyes.

"I'm wondering, doll. Should I snap your neck for running? Or possibly rip one of your ankles to shreds," he purred, tightening his fingers. Her bruised neck throbbed beneath his grip. "Maybe I should have let you fall onto those jagged rocks in the river. That would have been too quick of a death, though," he murmured, shaking his head.

"Jeff, please," she choked out, gripping his hands. Her pale blue eyes begged him to release her, the corners of her lips turned down dejectedly.

"But I must say, princess, you can stitch rather well," he rasped, cackling beneath his breath. Shoving her against the wall, he turned on his good heel, before exiting from the room.

All Avery could do was stare with wide eyes, and thank her rare lucky stars.

* * *

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

The sadist's usual crazed smile was missing from his features. That alone was a disturbing sight in itself. Those lidless eyes glared pointedly at the wall, staring at nothing in particular. Only the sight of his nails carving down on his skin gave any hint that he was angry. No-_beyond _angry. It had taken everything he had to not kill her. To not watch her bleed with more satisfaction than he could ever imagine. His blood boiled as each idea flashed itself excitedly into his mind, their charm so tempting. To shove his knife through her Achilles heel, and watch with twinkling eyes as she tried to crawl away, her foot now rendered useless. He scoffed to himself as he imagined her coughing up blood, it staining her petite lips as he finished her off.

His grin had returned, prominent and strong. His shaking hands were still coated with his own dry blood, but that wasn't a concern to him. What was, however, was the whispering voice that progressively became louder as each minute passed. It frustrated him, because he had just gotten that damned voice to quiet. The peace was alluring, and all it took was her impulsiveness to make it return. He ached to shut his eyes. To shut out the world, to beg the voice away. To not visualize strangling that young girl until her face turned blue. He couldn't, not her. But he wanted to ever so badly.

A low growl built up in the back of his throat, the sting in his ankle numb. He couldn't feel. Monster's were immune to such, as _she _would say. The demonic voice rang in his ears, nearly begging him to end her life. To do so in the most brutal manner. But he shook his head, not obliged. She wasn't to be killed, as much as he wanted to. He could, so very easily. But if he did, what would be next? What would the anarchist do to fill in his time? Kill more than once a day? Or, move on to bigger, better things. Blow up buildings, cause mass destruction. Make his name known to all, like it should. A beautiful name should be known.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled his rusted kitchen knife out with glee. The sight alone caused an extra beat to his heart, adrenaline slowly churning within his veins. How he wanted to make use of it. The pinpricks of his milky gaze stayed glued on the sharpened blade, following along the intriguing splatters that decorated it. Without warning, they flickered up, boring into the door with hatred. His movements were those of a predator, slow, yet graceful. The door was opened before him, the demon in his mind nearly taking him over. His crazed eyes flashed around the room, before falling on the sleeping form of his prey.

There she laid. Even though it was just now day break, she was exhausted from her first kill. A smile played at the corners of Jeff's lips, causing the scars to stretch wider. He couldn't deny the pride, the joy he had felt as he watched her slaughter that young girl. The knowledge that he was right all along; that _any _human can fall into the depths of insanity. A deep chuckle that mimicked a growl rumbled in the back of his throat as he took a step forward. _Just end it..._ The voice was begging, pleading softly in his ear. His grip on his knife tightened as he swallowed. To end it would be a waste. A waste of his time, a waste of his energy.

Her beige hair lightly draped across her face, spilling over the fresh wounds that decorated her cheeks. How beautiful, that smile... The killer's vicious grin faded as he stood before her, taking in the peaceful sight of her sleeping. Purplish blotches speckled her neck and arms, ringed with cruel yellows and blues. His fingers ached to stretch across those lines like a puzzle, then just squeeze... Shaking his head, he attempted to force the voice away. The original pleading sound has now shifted to an angry snarl. Not begging-demanding. A soft cackle unconsciously broke through his lips as he stepped forward, now just a foot away from Avery's oblivious form.

Jeff knelt down, his blood racing through his skin as his hand shot out, his blade now hovering above her throat. He was frozen, the voice quiet as well. Just waiting, wishing. Slowly sliding the cold metal back, he watched as the blood bubbled from the small cut he had made. But then, she shifted in her sleep, a look of frustration pulling across her features. She rolled over, her arm unconsciously slinging over his shoulder. His muscles stiffened, the air catching in his throat. He felt as if he was made of stone, the foreign touch of a human's skin throwing him into disarray. Sure, human's had fought back; pushed at him, hit at him, bit at him. He was used to all of those touches. But one with no harmful intent? It was alien. He didn't like it. Baring his teeth, he prepared to end it all at once. To watch her blood spout from her neck like a fountain, her eyes shooting wide with horror. To watch the life drain away from those icy orbs. For that warm touch to grow cold on his shoulder.

"Jeff," she suddenly breathed, causing him to pause. His pinprick orbs shot from her neck to her face, wondering if she had awoken. But her eyes were still shut, yet her brows were furrowed. Ah, another nightmare. He snorted, wondering if he was about to kill her in her dreams as well. "_Stop_," she begged, in such a feeble voice.

He glared at her sleeping face, her small voice fighting his inner one. Cut in half, a mental war began between Jeff the Killer and Jeffrey Woods. One sought death, while the other craved company. Never would he admit it, claiming to desire a prodigy. While it was mostly true, he ignored the other reason entirely. His hand began to shake, coming deathly close to her neck each time.

"Stop!" she begged, her face scrunching up in fear. One half wickedly smile, the other flinched in disappointment. Her fingers clenched around his shoulder, tightening to the point where her knuckles were white. Paler than his stained sweatshirt that at one time matched. It would have been painful, yet he felt nothing. Her head quickly shook as she experienced her mental horror, the one that he caused. "An old memory..." she breathed, Jeff recognizing the words instantly.

He remembered her cocky voice, the lack of fear. He adored that, yet he would never say so. He hasn't seen that lack of fear since that night, and he wondered what had changed. She didn't fear death at that time. He supposed it was the pain she now tried to avoid. He scowled as memories of Jane had entered his brain. He screwed up with that prodigy, that was for sure. Forgetting the bleach, his young ignorance nearly making him flinch. Instead, he gleefully burnt her hair to a crisp, singing her skin into a sickly brown. She didn't even possess a smile. She wasn't meant to be his prodigy, but this girl was. She survived his smile, unlike any other. She was pale enough that she nearly matched his skin already. He didn't even have the desire to burn her eyelids away, not wanting to take away that blue that mimicked what his used to be.

All she needed was to let go of that last strand of sanity. To squash it beneath her foot and be rid of it. Then, she would be perfect. Beautiful, and perfect. He knew in the back of his mind that one day, his monstrous nature would get the best of him. Whether she was perfect or not, he would more than likely end up killing her. The smile fell, while his inner voice growled in anticipation. But that day didn't have to be today.

A small cry broke through her chapped lips, her pained expression causing his lidless eyes to widen. She choked in air as his knife dropped, now sheathed in his pocket once again. Her eyes popped open as she panted, tears pooling and spilling over. That was when she took notice of him. He chuckled at her shocked expression, his grin returning as it once had. His original intentions were forgotten, harbored away in the back of his mind for later. She noticed her hand that still gripped his shoulder, quickly releasing him as if it scalded her.

"Bad dreams?" he purred, his smile growing wider. His pupils followed her as she sat up, laying her palm against her forehead. Squinting her eyes shut, she sucked in a deep, reassuring breath.

He looked over her grey sweatshirt with little interest, noticing the blood stains that now coated it. How closely they matched! He adored it so much, his pride swelling as he took in the beauty. The bipolar switch between anger and adoration was the norm for him, something he didn't have to think twice about.

"Yes," she finally replied, her small voice barely sounding in the room. Jeff couldn't help the snicker that escaped through his cracked, red lips.

"I'm not even going to ask if they were about me, sweetheart. Seeing that look on your face when you woke up was an answer in itself," he sneered, yet his words held no true malice.

"What were you doing here?" she groaned, stretching out her arms. The killer didn't miss the slight cringe of pain as her cut cheeks ached. A single droplet of blood trickled down, leaving a curving trail behind.

Reaching his hand out, Jeff caught the small drop on the tip of his finger, before swiping the trail away. Holding his charred finger up, his pinprick gaze observed the droplet. "I heard you screaming," he shrugged, his attention elsewhere. He was entranced due to the crimson that now coated his finger, the droplet vibrating to the tune of his heartbeat.

"No I wasn't," she shook her head, those dainty eyebrows raising once again. "I remember. I didn't scream that time, maybe cry? But nothing more," she nodded, a knowing look in those blue orbs.

Cracking a grin, the monster's tongue broke through his lips, lapping up the blood droplet as if it was the finest wine that should be cherished. He craved this very taste; the rusty, tangy mystery. He ignored her reaction of disgust, smiling grimly as the flavor danced across his taste-buds. His inner demon growled with pleasure, then snarled for more. To watch it splatter.

"Oh, but you did," Jeff sneered, nodding one stiff bob. "And by the sound of it, it must have been a very horrifying, agonizing dream," he grinned, noting how her eyes narrowed in return. Running his tongue along the insides of his cheeks, he followed the line of his scars with joy. Now, Jeff the Killer was no liar. But there was always room for exceptions. After all, it wasn't truly a lie. Her cry could have been considered a scream of some sort. But, it was better she thought she had been screaming then to know of his _true _intentions of being there when she awoke.

"No more horrifying than being awake," she snapped, slightly baring her teeth in return. The monster could only smile, enjoying her brave responses. This was the fire that no other would give. If they dared, which wasn't likely, it was not long before his blade embedded into their flesh.

"You _do _need to learn how to be more thankful, doll," Jeff snickered, running a few burnt fingers through his singed hair. "Just think of all of the things that I _could_ do to you, yet haven't? Cut you up into pieces, then light what remains on fire. Leave you strung up in the woods, and wait for a hungry bear to come along. Snap each bone, one by one. Have my way with you, while you know that there is no one to come to your aid. Break you down until your sanity collapses... Wait! I'm already doing that!" he cackled, stamping his foot. "You don't realize that things could be a lot worse. You still whine, and cry, and complain. Hell, I believe I have taught you more life lessons than anyone else has, when I'm supposed to be scaring you!" He was close to rolling on the ground now, his laughter growing in volume.

Instead of replying, she turned her head while holding it high. Shutting her eyes, she laid, her mouth a stiff line. She was ignoring him, and his inner demon hissed with fury. His entertainment died just as soon as it had arrived, his fingers twitching towards his concealed knife.

"I'm hungry," she suddenly mumbled, causing him to freeze in surprise. That was truthfully the last thing he had expected. No witty remark, no castigation, no silence... Just a remark about her well-being. Those light eyes opened, staring at him in a pleading manner that he was used to. Not from her, however.

"So am I," he rasped in response, nearly snorting. This was her way of asking for meals? It was up to him whether or not she even got one. But he _did_ need her alive. Seeing the shadows beneath her eyes along with the sharp angles of her bones beneath her skin, he knew she was malnourished. She hadn't been locked away in his dwelling for even a week, yet this was how she already appeared.

Grumbling beneath his breath, he rose, now towering above her. She eyed him wearily, seeming unsure of what to expect. Throwing her a smirk, he stalked from the room into his rotting kitchen. None of the appliances were usable, grime covering most of their surfaces. His food that was stolen from his victims houses simply sat on the center table, sprawled about in no particular manner. Swiping his hand out, he grabbed two packs of crackers and two warm bottles of water. Frowning slightly, he knew this wasn't as good as it should be for her health. But it was better than nothing. The sooner they ran out of food, the sooner they had to get more. She wouldn't like that... but he would.

Rolling his eyes, he snatched the single apple that laid on the table before leaving the room, knowing it would rot if not eaten. It was his only excuse. His eyes instantly spotted her, seeing she was now sitting up on the couch. Her fingers aimlessly toyed with a single string on the beaten couch, while her mind seemed elsewhere. Plopping down to her side, he startled her out of her trance. Tossing her the water and food, he focused only on his own. The crackling of paper was the only sound within the room, followed by soft crunching. Peeking his eyes over, he saw that she was inspected the apple with more shock than he expected. Almost to the point where he wanted to snatch it away.

Hesitantly, she took a bite, a rueful expression pulling across her features. "How's your ankle?" she whispered, before taking another bite.

Pausing, he swallowed before raising his brows. Not a question he expected. "I feel no pain, princess," he curtly replied, before shoving another cracker into his mouth.

She frowned in between chews, he thought due to her aching cheeks. He finished eating within seconds, crushing the wrapper within his fist. He was prepared to rise, before she spoke again. "I'm sorry I left you," she breathed, pursing her lips soon after.

Now was his turn to be shocked. But it soon faded. A cruel laugh fell from his lips. He stood, shaking his dark hair from his eyes. They were brittle as they locked with hers, emotionless to the core. "I told you I don't like liars, sweetheart," he coldly stated, before twisting and exiting from the room.

He didn't care about her response. Or how his words affected her. She either was trying to make him believe she wouldn't run again, or didn't know what the hell she was talking about. His demon commanded him to silence her so no such words would ever be spoken again. Yet his other half, the one less listened to, coaxed him to turn back. He did what he thought was best, as he slammed the door to his room.

He listened to neither.

* * *

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Light reflected off the red surface of the apple, Avery's melancholy expression staring back at her as she laid. Only one bite had been taken from this apple, the edges of the snowy circle now growing brown. Her thoughts were muddled, confusion being the most prominent of her emotions. Not just from Jeff's odd behavior, but of her own as well. A killer bringing her more food than he got for himself, and her apologizing to him? It didn't seem right, it was completely wrong. She shouldn't have apologized for trying to escape from his grasp. Yet in that small moment, she was only seeing him as a person. A person who had been harmed and she abandoned. The monster she grew to know did not exist in that small fraction of time.

If only he knew she hadn't been lying.

Perhaps it was better this way, she thought. Better he didn't know. Was she becoming a victim of Stockholm syndrome? She didn't know, and truthfully, didn't care. It was better she cared for his company instead of fear it. She was tired of being afraid. She was tired of all of the stress, the pain, the desperation that has become a daily factor of her life. But if she did give in... she would fall right into the path that he coaxed her into. Her sanity would be gone; her life, as she knew it, would be gone. There would be no going back. Right now, she still had the chance of returning everything to normal. To forget Jeff the Killer existed if she broke away.

Did she want to break away?

This was more attention than she has received in over a year. It was more action, more excitement. Even when he caused fear, the adrenaline throughout her veins was refreshing. He was the only one who considered her to be beautiful. Avery lifted her free hand, lightly trailing her fingers over the scabbed over surface of her scarred cheeks. A small fire flared within her stomach as she remembered that _he _caused it. Yet like he has said countless times, people who care only for the outside appearance are fools-we are all truly the same. She became the outsider, the creeper who covered their face with a bandana. One who hid from the sea of stares and double takes. From the flinches and quickened paces as others hurried by. Hurried away.

Clenching her fist, she was tempted to just throw the apple into the wall. Watch it explode as its sweet juice trickled down. Her rumbling stomach thought otherwise. Taking another bite, she ignored the aching protest in her cheeks, trying her best to just enjoy the fruit. Who knew when he would feed her again. She couldn't help but wonder why her words had angered him so. Remembering his face contort from surprise to fury, the pricks of his eyes as sharp as his knife. He has said multiple times that he hated liars. What made him hate them so bad?

She knew good and well that if she asked, he would go into a fit of rage. It would be better not to bring those memories to the forefront of his mind. Letting out a sigh, she finished the apple with care, only leaving the core behind once she was done. Standing, she stretched, her aching muscles screaming with pain. Her icy eyes were veiled with sadness as she stared at her bruised skin, the outlines of Jeff's fingers almost like a puzzle amongst her skin. They were yellow around the edges, slowly fading away. Shaking her head, she grabbed the wrapper to her crackers, crushing it into a ball within her fist.

Hesitantly, she exited from the room, biting her lip as she entered what looked to be the kitchen. Her heart was hammering as she realized she has never been in another room in this cabin. It was completely foreign to her, due to Jeff's shackles and her fear of angering him. But why not now? She's already angered him enough this day. The worst that could happen was death... She didn't care anymore, no matter how painful he was. It seemed as if she was walking within a dream; in a trance as she wandered the halls. Her azure eyes flickered along the dirty walls to the dusty corners. The stained carpet, to the door that was busted in the center. She knew immediately that it was created by his fist after an angry outburst.

Blackened blood stained the carpet, leading a trail to what she guessed to be his bedroom. The door was shut, it seeming as though an invisible sign hung in broad letters, stating 'Do Not Disturb'. Alternating her weight between each foot, Avery nibbled on her lip in annoyance. Part of her wanted to enter. To demand to know what his problem had been. The other half tried to remind her that he was mentally insane; he didn't need a reason. That was just simply him. Letting out a sigh, she stared out the window to her side. Moth eaten green curtains shaded them, offering little light as the sun hung in the sky. Pushing them back, she stared out into the line of trees that extended throughout their surroundings. Only, that wasn't the only thing she saw.

Her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach as she saw the figures wandering outside. Due to the dirty window, she could only make out the outlines of the people, but could clearly see they were observing the cabin. It felt like rusted nails were stuck within her throat as she swallowed, sweat beginning to break out across her skin. What should she do? Go get Jeff, only resulting in the deaths of these men? Or, let them pass on if that's what they wished? Perhaps they were trying to enter... that would be their own death wish. As she continued to think, she took a step back, letting the curtains sway back into place. But as she did, her back pressed against the warm torso of non other than Jeff.

She jumped in alarm, her head twisting up to meet his pinprick eyes. They were still trained on the window, none of his attention on her. Reaching a charred hand forward, he pulled the curtain back, staring ahead at the distant forms. His usual smirk was missing, a troubled frown on his face. It wasn't long before the smile returned.

"Seems like you drew some attention, doll," he snickered, his monotone voice leaving her questioning what was going through his head. Her eyes flickered over, seeing the door to his room was now open. His footsteps had been completely silent as he crept behind her, which was rather impressive due to his ankle.

"How do you know it was because of me?" she asked, the warmth of his chest feeling like fire against her back. Still, she wasn't sure if she should move.

"No one observes an abandoned cabin without reason. And you caused a whole lot of reason earlier," he murmured, gears ticking in his head. Plans were being made, decisions that were hidden from her.

"It could be some random hikers-"

A loud knock pounded on the door. Her wide eyes shot up to Jeff, while her breath caught in her throat. His pinpricks met hers, his smile fading. "Do hikers do that?" he snapped, pulling away. She nearly fell backwards, grabbing onto the window for support.

"If they need help, I guess." Fiddling with her fingers, she looked to him with concern. She was so conflicted, not knowing whether to run to the mystery people or hide.

"There are multiple people," he noted to himself. "More than two. It wasn't the fisherman. No hikers go to abandoned cabins for any reason, as much as you'd like to think," he hissed. He was drawing a detailed picture for her, yet she still couldn't see. He knew who was out there.

Another pounding knock sounded, causing Jeff to twist around. "Come on," he snarled, clamping his hand around her wrist like a shackle. "We're going around back. Crawl through the window. Don't make a sound." The authority in his voice made her comply without even thinking about it. He looked menacing, prepared to slaughter all around him.

Her heart accelerated as she followed him, but they didn't make it two steps before a loud voice echoed from outside the door. "The cabin is surrounded! Come out with your hands up!"

_Police_.

It felt like Avery was slapped in the face. Although Jeff didn't look surprised. He already knew. Although he wasn't shocked, he cursed beneath his breath. She saw his hand clench within his hoodie's pocket, and knew it was his knife. Her hand shot to his wrist without a second thought.

"Jeff, there's too many," she breathed, watching as his eyebrows rose. "They have guns," she reminded him, although a wicked smile ripped into place.

"I've dealt with more, princess. I just have to-"

The door was knocked in, the lock popping and the hinges breaking. The wood slammed over, delicately leaning against the wall. Sunlight spilled in the room, a dark uniformed man standing in the doorway. From this angle, there was little else they could do. Hide, run, fight, it wouldn't matter. Even still, Jeff did not look fazed. His smile didn't falter.

One after one the men piled in. Avery's mind went to overdrive, their voices turning to echos. Why didn't he run? _Why didn't he run! _Instead, he smiled broadly, a daring glint in his eye as he smirked at the guns that were pointed straight at him. It was almost like he were daring them to shoot. Daring them to pull the trigger. Avery felt like a statue as she watched, her throat as dry as the desert. She didn't even realize it as she was torn away from the killer, her fingers subconsciously gripping his sweatshirt as they were ripped away from his wrist. She didn't see the wide eyes of the officer who was demanding to know if she was okay. How he recoiled after seeing her mangled cheeks.

She only saw the killer being knocked to the floor, his arms slung behind his back. His face was roughly placed against the ground, his dark hair cascading in all directions. The sick snap of the cuffs locking around his wrists. He didn't put up an ounce of a fight. Even she knew it was wrong, that it wasn't like him. Something was brewing in that head of his, as his smile grew. Those pinpricks stayed locked on her, not once breaking away.

The men yanked him up, reading him his rights which he payed no attention to. Pulling his knife from his pocket throughout his search. Avery felt like a lost puppy as they drug him away, leaving her behind with a single officer. His expression still leaked pity and revulsion as he stared at her, causing fury to boil within her veins.

"Miss? Miss?" he called, stepping directly in front of her.

Her hazed over eyes met his, filling with tears. So many emotions at once. Fear, relief, anger, happiness, sadness... so much, she nearly felt as if she was about to faint. Just this morning she was running away from it all. Yet now... when it was hand delivered, she just didn't know anymore.

"Yes?" she croaked, noticing him jolt as he watched her mouth move. Her hand twitched by her side. Those searing brown eyes just wouldn't leave her smile alone. She had nearly forgotten those stares, the anger from watching. The hatred that filled her mind like a broken record. This past while with Jeff had been the first when a person hadn't focused on those scars.

"Are you okay? Has he harmed you... in any other way?" he coughed, while her eyes narrowed.

"No."

Those irritating chocolate orbs trailed over her bruised skin, making her want to hide even more. "We received a call this morning from two worried men. Said that he saw a girl running for her life from some man... Some man with a carved smile. We had to search through the woods," he nodded, trying to explain why they were there.

She didn't reply. Instead, she stared off in the distance, retreating figures walking out through the trees. Clearing his throat, his eyes flickered back to her. "We have gotten plenty of calls before about a scarred smile killer. Couldn't bring the cruisers in, and it was hell of a walk... do you need medical assistance?" he questioned, his eyes now concerned.

Avery knew she didn't look right at this moment. She didn't feel right. It was as if she was dreaming, about to wake up to a cackling laugh. One she wouldn't hear again. Looking back at the officer, she shook her head. "No."

"I... I don't mean just for wounds," he murmured, pursing his lips.

Her eyes watered uncomfortably. Sure, the man seemed like he was trying to help. He was young, probably new. But he still didn't exactly know how to act at the moment. Shaking her head, she shut her eyes. She tried to forcefully calm her heart and slow her thoughts. Yet knowing she was going to have to return to what she knew before... Hot bandanas, watchful stares. Interrogation after interrogation... As much as she had hated Jeff the Killer, he had shown her another way. Sure, it hadn't been beautiful... It had been awful, in all honesty. But she didn't have to hide.

"I just want to go home," she breathed, as a single tear slid down her cheek.

* * *

Leaves crackled, and cuffs bit into his skin. His smile never faltered as he was drug throughout the trees, while his eyes observed his surroundings. Even though he was shackled, he could still feel the fear that poured from each man to his side. The demon within his mind snarled, angry over his capture. But the demon didn't know; he was clueless. The world should know that Jeff the Killer did not go down without a fight. That he wouldn't simply accept such a fate. Yet the demon still growled. Barked that his confidence was too high.

His capture wasn't even his biggest concern at the moment. From that one thought, his grizzly smile fell. _Avery._ His pet. They had her now. She was gone. The demon hissed that it was _her _fault in the first place. She should be burned alive because of it. But his prodigy seemed weary. He noticed that, those last seconds he watched her face. Watched it contort in such a lost, frustrated way. She didn't know what she wanted anymore, which meant that he was getting somewhere. His words had screwed up her mind in such away, to the point where she didn't jump at the sight of _saviors. _At that moment, they seemed like intruders to her.

Not even a day since she ran, and he accomplished this. He chuckled beneath his breath, causing his demon to snarl. Yet that other, slightly hidden part was panicked. These fools were ruining his plans! Pushing their heads where they didn't belong. But perhaps this was simply an eye opener. Not to mention some more entertainment for him. One part of him knew, however, that he would find her again.

He just had to watch more blood fly.

* * *

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

The world seemed to twist and turn in a blurry manner around Avery. Memories collided with a force, making her knees tremble as she stood. The commotion around her was set in complete disarray and all she wanted to do was scream. Voices ringing with authority. The snarls of dogs as they sniffed around the cabin. The looks of pity and horror of uniformed men as they looked her over. She noticed how some were smiling wide, the capture of this killer leading to celebration. They've been looking for him for the longest time.

It was just as she remembered it after she had awoken in the hospital the first time. The questions asked by one officer, as another hastily scribbled down her answers. Although this time, her answers were bleak and unfriendly. They were mainly one worded replies, yes or no. They knew what he looked like now; they saw him with their own eyes. Her blood boiled as their questions took a turn, their hesitation and sheepish expressions telling her that they were just as uncomfortable.

"Did he ever violate you? Force you into anything you were unwilling to do?" the questioning officer asked, his greying mustache twitching above his lip.

Avery's eyes turned cold. "No."

That wasn't involving the killing she ended up doing. No, she did not want to do it. But Jeff didn't force her to slam that knife down, over and over. That moment seemed decades away, only it being just this morning as the sun rose high in the sky. Now, it was almost pitch black.

"Were you held here against your own will?" he continued, the younger man who talked to her earlier staring, tapping his pen against his notepad. She noticed the tag on the front of his uniform said Davis.

"Yes," she murmured, hating the attention. It was only going to get worse.

They continued, until the rest of the officers began to clear out. She was forced to follow them through the woods, leading back to the terrifying world she had once hated. She heard their quiet whispering as they debated whether or not she needed medical assistance. She could only wonder in which way they meant. Like she had said earlier, she just wanted to go home.

Her feet felt heavy as she continued to walk through the forest, her blank blue eyes holding zero emotion. She could see the police cars lining the edge of the road past the trees after a good amount of time. Her feet were growing heavy beneath her and she wanted nothing more than peaceful sleep to envelop her. But she knew that she was long away from getting that luxury.

She just wanted to go home.

* * *

Jeff's smile was calm as he stared at the driving officer ahead of him. Every now and then, he could see the man's dark eyes flicker to the rear view mirror, only to flicker away once he noticed Jeff's staring. His nerves tingled from the man's fear. His wrists, on the other hand, were growing tired of the constriction of the handcuffs. They were pressed firmly behind his back, digging into his skin. Every move he made, they dug in sharper. His plotting mind grew to adore the adrenaline, the anticipation of the events that would soon follow. This young man was in for much more than he figured.

His calculating eyes appraised his surroundings. The seats beneath him were a slick vinyl, he supposed to be uncomfortable along with the small space. Between him and the officer was a wall of steel mesh, along with what he guessed to be bullet proof glass. Twisting his head, he noticed the wire mesh guarding the windows. He guessed that those windows, however, were not bulletproof. Raising an eyebrow, he returning his attention to the officer. Younger, not appearing to have much experience. He noticed his stiff back, along with the uncomfortable tapping on the steering wheel. He wondered why this was the man that was supposed to bring him to jail; and the only one at that. Not that he minded. The others were more than likely questioning Avery and searching through his cabin. His eye twitched.

The smug grin on the man's face, however, caused Jeff's eyes to narrow. Cockiness was something he did possess, although he couldn't help but loathe witnessing it in others. Quite hypocritical, but he didn't give a damn. Digging his wrists apart, he could feel the blood begin to trickle down his hands as the cuffs viciously bit into his skin. It was time to act, he supposed. Harder and harder he pulled, the warmth of the blood so appealing to the killer, his pain senses numbed. The liquid clung to the back of his sweatshirt, making it cling to his skin.

The demon within his head snarled in anticipation, liking the plan just as much as Jeff did. This left him with enough boldness to carry his plans out thoroughly. His lidless eyes flickered around at the dark world around them, the trees flashing by at a quick rate. Blood began to pool beneath him, his heart beating quickly within his chest. The officer didn't seem to notice the killer's wicked smile grow.

"LOOK OUT!" Jeff bellowed, throwing himself at the steel mesh between him and the front seats.

A devilish glint flashed within his eyes as he watched the young officer jump, startled, his panicked eyes searching the dark road for something that wasn't there. Even still, the car swerved, roughly spinning off the road as the tires squealed harshly. A wicked laugh bubbled from his lips as the car rolled, both men thrown about until a tree stopped the car's movement all together.

* * *

Avery's feet dragged as she stared at her old ceiling. Her eyes were troubled, wondering whether she hated the sight, or if she loved it. So hard she had tried to get away from Jeff the Killer. Her attempts never stopped at breaking away from him. But now that she did, the melancholy feeling that swallowed her up caused tears to well within her eyes. What had changed? She still disliked the killer. She still partially feared him. But there was something that she simply didn't understand that made her miss his company. Throwing an arm over her eyes, she knew that he would more than likely be sentenced to death. Out of how many people that he has killed, he didn't have a great chance. She just prayed she would have no part of it when he had to go to court. A stinging reminder in her brain made her realize that she did.

She was going to have to return to the police station tomorrow for more questioning. They were no where near done asking her questions, and after the tantrum she threw when they tried to take her to the hospital ended all their prying for the evening. Since her wounded cheeks were closed and simply needed washing, they didn't push her any further. Avery knew good and well that they were probably going to have her mentally evaluated. That thought alone made her want to fall into a hole, forever being hidden from the world.

Sitting up on her rickety bed, she stood and stretched her bruised and aching limbs. She noticed a thin piece of fabric on her nightstand, instantly remembering it was a bandana. A pang of agony flashed through her as she reached out and grabbed it. Slowly padding into the bathroom, she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her tears miserably trickled down as she stared at her mangled expression, it appearing to belong to a horror movie. Her sunken in eyes and pronounced cheekbones. Dark shadows that ringed her eyes from lack of sleep. Then, of course, the brilliant smile carved into her cheeks. Staring at it this time, she felt nothing. Grabbing a washcloth, she soaked it in warm water before gently raising it to her cheeks. Washing away the dried blood was uncomfortable, but bearable.

Once she was done, the harsh pink line that was left looked fresh and screamed pain. Little did she care, however. Her dead eyes flashed back to the bandana, raising it to her face, concealing the scars as she once had. The woman that was now staring back at her seemed foreign. An unknown person who didn't belong there. This was now the life she had to return to; those fearful glances of all the people she was surrounded by. It made her want to scream in fury, hating the world around her with such a passion. More questions, more therapy, more questioning looks. All to be dealt with when she awoke in the morning.

She wanted to collapse where she stood, angrily ripping the bandana from her face. Never did she want to wear it anymore. But could she deal with the looks of disgust instead of the questioning ones? Could she deal with the small children who pointed at her, whispering quietly to their mothers about the lady with a carved smile? The tears were like a faucet now as she drug her way back to her bed. She never wanted to see another person again, if this was how it was going to be. Never did she want to see a look of pity, disgust, or wonder.

Perhaps that was why she preferred the company of Jeff. He never looked at her that way. In fact, he had even called her beautiful. She didn't have to hide her face from him, or even have to think about it, really. She could forget the scars were there, knowing he would never look at her that way. Pursing her lips, Avery remembered the other qualities of Jeff. The brutal, hateful side that harmed her with glee. He _was _the cause of her scars. But he showed her such a different way of viewing things. Such a different side. He hadn't killed her, like he has done to so many others.

Shutting her eyes, she thought of how little it mattered now. He was gone.

* * *

The police car laid crushed against the tree, smoke slowly billowing from it. It was crumbled in such away, the front end smashed. Loose dirt and grass surrounded it, along with the intense outlines of the cars spinning tires implanted into the mud. Inside, however, Jeff was continuing to cackle like a maniac. He noticed the twitching form of the officer in the front seat, who was at the moment, reaching for his seat belt. The man fell, the breath being knocked out of him as he hit. Gravity was unfortunate when you were strapped in an upside down car.

The blood from Jeff's wrists was sticking to the vinyl of the seats, yet smooth against his wrists. The cuffs were sliding quite nicely against his fingers now. His pinprick pupils shot to the back windows, remembering his thoughts from earlier. He knew he was banged up from the crash, yet he couldn't afford to think of any of that now. Shooting his leg forward, he harshly slammed it against the window. The wire mesh crumpled in on itself, yet still didn't budge. Rearing his leg back again, he fiercely tore it away. Now, his focus was solely on the window itself. Even though it wasn't bulletproof, it wasn't going to be easy to break. That didn't mean impossible. Rearing both legs back, he furiously kicked until he noticed the crack that was starting to form. Then, the shatter as it broke. He grinned victoriously, noting how the officer slid out the front window, that was unfortunately open. Lucky bastard.

Pulling himself forward, Jeff pushed himself through the window, shattered glass cutting him along the way. Little did that matter to him. As he stood, he looked over to see the officer panicking as he yelled into his radio, saliva flying from his mouth as he screamed. Right as he noticed Jeff's haunting form, the radio dropped from his hands, static flowing from it as it hit the ground. Shakily, the officer whipped out his gun, pointing it directly at Jeff.

"Stand back!" the officer yelled, baring his teeth although fear shown in his brown eyes brilliantly. Blood trickled down his face from the gash on his temple.

"What are you afraid of?" Jeff sneered, still holding his hands behind his back. "Not much I can do with handcuffs on," he cackled, the cop raising his eyes at the psychotic gleam in Jeff's eyes.

"Get on the ground," the young man ordered, his nostrils flaring. His gun was shaking within his grasp, causing Jeff to cock his head to the side. He would miss.

Before the officer could blink, Jeff slunk to the left, barreling forward at a gracefully quick speed. The officer blindly shot, the bullet planting itself into the dirt below them. Spinning around, he tried to spot the killer around him, only to come up with nothing. He sucked in a terrified breath of air, his gun shaking even more. The pitch black world around them offered little help as he tried to spot the killer, growing dizzy as he twisted. But he didn't notice the murderer slink up behind him in time to shoot.

The bloody chain of the handcuffs was now around the officers throat, cutting into his skin. Jeff's cackle broke through the air as he yanked the cuffs back, blood still trickling from his wrists. The officer gagged, gripping for his throat, yet was unable to get his fingers beneath the chain. Jeff smiled at the chokes and splutters that spilled from the man's mouth and the now purple tint to his face. Finally, the dying man's hands dropped, Jeff cruelly chuckling above him. Dropping the man and the cuffs, he reached down for the gun. The man was clutching at his throat, tears welling in his eyes as he stared up at the smiling killer. He reached a hand up in a pleading manner, but it was ignored.

A single shot then filled the air.

"Go to sleep," Jeff breathed.

* * *

Avery felt as if she mimicked a zombie as she went about her day. It was sluggish, making her feel even more useless. She was going to have to find a new job, she knew that. But that would have to wait. She wasn't ready to face the world yet. Hell, she barely managed to get out of questioning today, promising to come in tomorrow. She didn't know if words about Jeff would come through her mouth, only to be used against him. Along with the guilt that she had in fact killed someone. A startling realization flickered in her mind as she wondered whether or not Jeff would tell them that. He would be the cruelest bastard in the world if he did.

Her rumbling stomach reminded her that she has yet to eat this day. It was nearly dinner, and all she has done was sit and stare at a wall. The ache in her cheeks was the only reminder that she was even there. The TV never turned on, a book never opened. Just the wall held her attention as she lived within her thoughts. With a groan, she stood, figuring it was time she ate. Slowly walking into her kitchen, she sorted through her almost empty pantry, trying to find anything that was still edible. Everything in the refrigerator was more than likely bad.

She finally settled on a can of soup, figuring it was light enough for her stomach to handle. She waited for it to heat as she filled a glass full of water. Once everything was ready, she trudged back to her couch, it feeling incredibly uncomfortable beneath her. More so than the one at the cabin. Shaking her head, she lifted a spoon full of the soup to her lips, blowing on it softly.

She was nearly half way through with her bowl, before there was a rushed knock on her door. Her eyes widened as she looked up, not expecting company. Setting her bowl down on the table, her hand itched towards the bandana. A strange part of her shook her head, ignoring it as she walked past. Pulling the door open, the couldn't help but glower at the young officer who stood there. Hadn't she got out of questioning today?

"Sorry to bother you, Miss. But... we figured that we should inform you about something," he seemed to choke out, shifting uncomfortably between each foot.

Raising an eyebrow, she nodded. "Tell me then."

She scowled as he cringed, noticing her scars move as she talked. "The killer... he... he got away last night. We don't know how he did it, but Officer Wallas was found dead. His car had crashed, and the killer was no where to be found," he choked out, the words seeming like poison as they exited his mouth.

Avery's eyes widened to the size of saucers. Her emotions were so conflicted, she honestly had no idea how she felt about this. Jeff was free.

"He's... he's out there?" she asked, not knowing what else to say.

He nodded shakily, running a hand through his sunny hair. "That's specifically why I came here. I came to see if you would like to return with me to the station. Possibly protective custody until he is found?" he asked, his eyes persistent as he stared at her.

Before she had even the chance to think of a reply, his face twisted in pain, blood spurting from his neck. Avery gasped, seeing what appeared to be a glass shard that was driven through his neck. Sliding to the ground, Officer Davis revealed the figure who had been hidden behind him.

Avery's heart lept as the smiling killer chuckled at her shocked appearance.

"Hello, sweetheart."

* * *

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Time seemed to freeze. Unable to go forward as Avery's eyes remained locked on the killer's pinpricks in front of her. Conflicting emotions tumbled through her one by one, her mind unable to think of what she should do next. Run as fast as she could, breaking away into the night? Or willingly follow the killer, throwing her past away with little care? She couldn't decide, trying her best not to focus on the dying man at her feet, blood flooding from his lips as he choked. Jeff's head cocked to the side as he appraised her, his tongue snapping out and running across his lips.

"Nothing to say to me, doll?" he grinned, taking another step toward her. She couldn't help but back away, that familiar twinge of fear zipping up her spine. Yet she didn't run.

She realized then that her mouth was dropped open, the chilled night air rushing past her lips. "H-how?" she breathed, staring at him as if he was a hallucination. It didn't seem possible that he _could _be here. But knowing him, she realized that anything was possible.

His smirk grew before he stomped forward, literally forcing himself into her apartment. "Don't have a lot of time, princess. After all, there is a dead cop on your doorstep," he cackled, running a hand through his charred hair. His wide eyes flashed around her apartment, not seeming to focus on much. "Let's just say I caused the officer's car to crash. Then wrapped my handcuffs around his neck before shooting him," he wickedly smiled, leaning back against the wall.

Tremors ran through Avery, before her eyes locked with his wrists. They were drenched with blood, the skin raw and nearly hanging. His faded sweatshirt was drenched, almost to the point of dripping. "Your wrists," she breathed, rushing to her bathroom without a single thought. Grabbing her first aid kit, she couldn't help but pause. _What was she doing?_ Helping him? After he just killed two officers in the matter of a day? She didn't notice the looming form behind her, almost like a shadow, before she could put it back.

"I appreciate the thought, but like I said, we don't have time," he hissed in her ear. "Bring that along. You have a bag or something?" he gruffly stated, before exiting the room.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she followed him, anger beginning to bubble through her veins. "Did I say I was going with you?" she growled, baring her teeth as she crossed her arms. Her anger grew as he rolled his eyes.

"After all this time, I'd figure you'd know by now that you don't have a choice, doll. Now I will ask again. Do you have a bag?" His monotone voice made her roughly swallow, complying without even thinking.

"In my room," she choked, before rushing to grab it. Hurrying inside her bleak bedroom, she stumbled to her closet. Sifting about, she eventually found an old black bag. Emptying it of old clothes, she paused before replacing a spare set inside. She gave her room a lingering gaze, knowing that this would more than likely be the last time she would see it. That man in the next room was along the lines of a god; invincible. Whatever he wanted, he got. That much was clear.

Letting out a sigh, she slowly returned to see Jeff sifting through her cabinets. He was throwing cans, the harsh sound of them clattering on the floor making her stiffen. "Put them in the bag," he murmured, before moving on to the refrigerator. Feeling like a dog, she did as he asked.

The killer was like a hurricane, throwing everything they might need at Avery. Bottled water, the small amount of food she had that wasn't past its expiration date, a can opener, and anything else he thought to be useful. After zipping the bag closed, Avery tried to lift it. Gasping, she released the strap, only managing to lift it a few inches off the floor due to the weight. Jeff, however, didn't seem to notice. She looked up to see him focused on her knife holder that was sitting on the counter. There was a fresh sparkle in his eyes, one that she hadn't seen before.

Reaching a blood coated hand forward, she watched as he slowly pulled out the largest knife, its blade shimmering. He stared at it with glee, unable to hide the monstrous joy in his features. When he noticed Avery, however, all of the joy vanished. He shoved the knife into his hoodie's pocket, nodding as he looked at the bag. "Anything else?" he rasped, stepping forward.

Avery shook her head as he took the strap, slinging the bag over his shoulder as if it were weightless. Much to her chagrin, she sighed as he started for the door. Slinging his hood over his head, he slung the door open. The corpse by his feet went unnoticed as Avery scrambled to his side.

"Where exactly are we going? I don't suppose the cabin is an option anymore," she whispered, quietly walking next to the killer as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"You think that's the only one in the world, princess?" he chuckled. His head was held down, his long hair shielding his face from sight. Her anxiety rose as they continued down the sidewalk, the only thing reassuring her being how late it was. The dim lighting made it hard to see her current company, along with her scars she would normally have hidden. Her thoughts flashed back to her last night before the killer found her, the hot bandana that was tight across her face. The stares of disdain, along with her fear as she walked this same path. Fearing he would find her again. Now, she was strolling along side him.

"It's getting late. Unless you already know of one, I don't see how you're going to find another vacant one," she murmured, crossing her arms tight across her chest. She felt like she was holding herself together, trying not to explode from all of the different things life was currently throwing her.

"Who said it had to be vacant?" he growled, although his cheekbones rose. She could tell he was smiling, hopefully jokingly. "But, it seems we have caused too much distress these past couple of days for that to be a good idea. Lucky for us both, I know an old one. No, it wasn't as good as the other... if you want to call it good. But it'll have to do for now."

Avery frowned, letting out a loaded sigh. This didn't sound good at all. But her feet continued forward by his side, not once stopping or even hesitating. She couldn't help but release the gust of air she had unknowingly held in her lungs once they reached the cover of trees. Now out of sight, she no longer had to worry about hidden eyes taking notice of them.

"Relieved that you wont be spotted with a killer now?" Jeff gruffly guessed, although he seemed uninterested. Avery could tell that if his skin was not bleached and burnt, he would be as pale as a ghost. It was probably due to the amount of blood loss, yet he would never show it. The darkness of the woods prevented her from even seeing his injuries.

"No," she partially lied, pursing her lips. That wasn't it... entirely. Cracking a hidden grin, she turned her focus over to not tripping over a loose rock or root.

"How about no one seeing those pretty scars?" he murmured, more than likely expecting her not to hear. But she did.

That small grin vanished, turning into a scowl like the flick of a switch. "Why do you care?" she snapped, only to stumble into a tree. Her fists tightened as she pushed herself away from the bark, stomping past it as the killer grinned.

"Never said I did. But from your reaction, I suppose I was right. Forget what it was like, having them see?" his voice rumbled as Avery quickened her pace. She didn't want him to see her pained expression.

"Shut up, Jeff," she snapped, although it came out as a pitiful whisper.

"Shouldn't speak to me like that, doll," he called from behind her. "You shouldn't hurry off ahead of me, either. You don't even know where you're going," he growled, sounding beyond exhausted. It was enough for her to slow to the point where he caught up.

"How much longer?" she asked, refusing to look his way. She just hoped it was soon so she could sleep... and get her emotions in check.

"Almost there," he snapped back, pushing a limb out from in front of him.

The rest of their journey was silent. Even the creatures within the woods didn't cause much noise around them. It was even more eerie than Jeff's laugh, Avery thought. Not much could beat that wicked cackle. Finally, she could see the small building they were approaching. In fact, she couldn't even call it a cabin. More like a single roomed shack. Her stomach curled as she thought about having to live there with him. Her only hope would be that they found a new cabin-_quick._

"This is it?" Avery scoffed, her nose shriveling in disdain.

"You hoping for something better?" he hissed. "You can sleep out in the dirt for all I care. But this is it for now."

Stomping ahead of her, Jeff slung the rickety shack's door open before stepping inside. Avery followed, hesitantly entering behind him. It was pitch black, but she could hear the sound of Jeff riffling about within the small room. Eventually, she heard the sound of something twisting into place. Then, a click as light flooded into the room. Flinching away from the brightness, she saw the single bulb of light, a small chain handing next to it on the ceiling. Looking around, the only thing she saw was an old box that seemed to be brimming with light bulbs.

Jeff slumped down to the floor, his dark hair still blocking his face from sight. At this angle, he almost appeared normal... if it weren't for the blood that stained his hoodie. "Found this place a while back. Only use it if I need to. Add bulbs to the box whenever I come across them," he shrugged, sluggishly.

Pursing her lips, Avery noticed how he wasn't acting right at all. Whether he was sleepy, or hurt, she didn't know. But for the first time, she wasn't frightened by his presence. That would more than likely change in the morning. She would have to make the best of it. Shutting the shack's door, she knelt down by their single bag. Unzipping it, she began to place her items about, making sure to leave the first aid kit by Jeff. Once done, she let out a loaded sigh.

"How hurt are you?" she mumbled, staring intently at the stack of cans that sat in the corner.

A laugh bubbled through the killer's lips as he shook his head. "Don't worry about me, doll, if that's even what you're doing. Just go to sleep."

Avery couldn't help but flinch as that term came through his lips. Then relax as she realized he didn't mean it in any other way. "Jeff, you're wrists are dripping blood. You're going to die if you don't let me at least wrap them up," she coaxed, growing frustrated.

"Like it matter's to you?" he snorted.

"Give me your damn wrists!" she yelled, immediately regretting it.

The killer's head slowly lifted, his lidless eyes staring blankly at her. She stiffened, awaiting either his crude reply or threat. But he simply smiled and shook his head before dropping it. She figured it was an invitation. More or less hoped. Opening the kit, she pulled out some gauze and alcohol wipes. It was the best they had, and not nearly good enough for his wrists.

Reached forward, she shakily took hold of one of his mangled wrists. Pushing his sleeve back, she nearly gagged at the sight. Shaking her head, she began to treat it as best she could. It was already beginning to scab, showing that it wasn't as bad as she had originally thought. That, or he was good at hiding it. Taking his other wrist, she wasn't aware of the blank eyes that followed her every move beneath a shield of hair. Once his other wrist was wrapped, she slumped back contently. Looking over him, she couldn't tell whether the blood on his hoodie belonged to him, or a victim.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" she asked, praying he wouldn't snap. Not yet. This peaceful Jeff was a rare gift.

"No," he murmured, much too quickly. Shaking her head, Avery sighed.

"I thought you didn't lie," she chuckled, pushing the limits of his calm persona. Her mind was begging her to be quiet.

"I don't hurt. It wasn't a lie," he growled, his voice dropping low.

"You're telling me that after being in a car crash, somehow managing to get out, and killing a cop, you remained unscathed besides your wrists?" she snorted, crossing her arms.

"You're really pushing it, sweetheart. It was more than enough already that you patched up my wrists. A few little cuts isn't anything," he snapped, fire beginning to flare within his eyes.

"Well pardon me for trying to help you!"

"I never asked to be helped," he snarled, baring his teeth. "Lets get a few things clear. You seem to have forgotten. We are not friends. I am not your buddy. If I feel like it, I will kill you in a heartbeat. So it would be best that you got to sleep and stopped tempting me," he darkly growled, making all the color drain from her face.

It was like he pulled the pin from the grenade. "What is wrong with you?" Avery seethed, jumping to her feet. "Someone is trying to take care of you, and all you're doing is snapping and threatening them? Besides being a psychotic murderer, you obviously don't comprehend empathy. Why should that even be a surprise to me?" she humorlessly laughed. "If you are so damned and determined to push everyone away from you, then why are you so adamant about keeping me around?" she snapped, placing her hands on her hips.

His enraged expression normally would have caused her to cower away. But instead, she held her ground. "I've already told you why," he replied out of grit teeth.

Pushing away the tears that were threatening to fall, she bit her lip, stalking to the opposite corner of the room. As far away from him as she could get, Avery slunk down.

* * *

The killer watched, his shock not fading. He would never admit that she surprised him, but she most certainly did. Her shaking shoulders didn't go unnoticed by his calculating eyes, her head hidden by her hair as she leaned against the wall. She was curled into a ball, trying to find sleep. He continued to watch, until her shoulders ceased to shake and she remained still. He wondered if she would dream of him again. If he would terrorize her in her nightmares.

Letting out an angry huff of air, he looked down at his wrapped wrists. Frowning, he ran his fingers along the gauze lining his left wrist. Never did he think that a hostage would tend to his wounds. In fact, the thought unsettled him greatly. It was wrong-far from wrong. She was acting like she cared... his stomach curled uncomfortably. He didn't know the meaning of care. Like she said, empathy was foreign to him. A killer should never feel empathy.

But as he looked back at her sleeping form, he couldn't help the pang of some strange emotion in his chest. He never felt regret. There wasn't a single thing in his life that he did regret. Yet the feeling of it was strong and prominent. The demon within his head snarled, furious that he would lower himself enough to feel it. Still it was begging Jeff to kill her. Forcefully bellowing. After the fit she just threw, he thought the demon was even more demanding.

Weak from his wounds, not to mention not sleeping for more than forty eight hours, he leaned his head back against the shack's wall. The silent half of him simply shook his head, as it usually did. Always disappointed. Always agreeing with her. It just never seemed to understand that his soul was already too blackened; destroyed beyond the point of repair. The world forced him into a corner, creating a monster. So a monster is what it got. That would never change.

But that spare half still managed to get his head to lift, his eyes locking on the frail girl that was crumbled against the wall.

"I'm sorry," he breathed into the silent air, before sleep overtook him.

* * *

Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

The killer frowned as morning light burned into his eyes. Unfortunate for him, he had not a thing to protect them. Carefully rubbing the sleep away with his charred palms, he glared menacingly at the small window of the shack. The innocent rays of sunshine seemed to mock him. Peering away from the burning light, his pinpricks immediately landed on the small girl whom was still huddled in the corner. Due to the shield of her hair, he couldn't tell whether she was awake or not. Memories of the previous night trickled into his mind, but he was quick to shove them away. According to him, those two quick words never escaped his lips. It was as if they never existed.

However, as he ran his calloused fingers over his gauze covered wrists... he knew that wasn't true. Grunting beneath his breath, he grabbed a hold of the large bag, sliding it to his side. Reaching in, his hand wandered about until he found two bottles of water and a couple of packs of crackers. Nothing short of the usual. Shoving the bag away with more force than necessary, he threw a bottle and pack at the sleeping girl. A wicked grin flashed across his face as she jumped, startled out of her sleep.

She didn't even look at him.

Instead, the girl blankly took the bottle into her hand, taking a sip of it. The killer's eyebrows furrowed, as he expected more fury than that. An angry reaction; something. Yet she went about as if those things magically popped up by her side. With his smile now missing, he let out an agitated huff.

"Morning, doll," he very nearly growled, trying to get some sort of reaction from her.

She nodded in return.

His blood boiled as he watched her pop a cracker into her mouth, her gaze pointed at the chipped surface of the wall by her side. Ah, it was the silent treatment, was it? Shaking his head, his disappointment flourished. He expected more out of a girl her age. Not the actions of an elementary school student.

"Not gonna talk to me, huh?" he snickered, refusing to let her see how much it _did _bother him. Oh, the rage, the irritation, the bitter taste now in his mouth. Jeff's knuckles cracked as he clenched his fists, watching as she merely chewed. Ignoring him. No one ignored his beautiful face. "Gonna play like that, doll?" he growled, raising an eyebrow in a challenging manner.

"Play like what?" she snapped, those icy orbs holding so much fire. He recognized it, allowing it to fuel his smile.

"Ignoring me. You should know better," he spat, a wicked gleam to his smile. It grew when he saw her eyes narrow, hatred spilling from them. The glory of antagonizing her brought so much joy to his black heart. It amused him.

"As much as you like to _think_ you have control over me, Jeff, you really don't." A sly grin now pulled across her cheeks, causing his to fade away. Anger bubbled in the pit of his stomach as she continued, "It was _my _choice to come here with you. It was _my _choice to patch you up. It is _my _choice whether I speak to you or not. You don't control me; you are not my master. To put it bluntly, _you don't scare me anymore._"

The words hit him like a brick wall. Even though it was clear that it was a bald-faced lie, the fury he felt caused him to see red. Just the fact that she had the audacity to say that to him! She knew he could kill her with his bare hands. Walk over, grip her neck, and with just the correct amount of strength, snap it to the side. There she would be, lifeless. The color fading from her cheeks, just like he had imagined so many times. That sly grin switched so easily to a grimace of pain. The demon within his mind purred, eager for it. The other half was now louder, almost begging him not to. It was the loudest that voice had ever been, the most persistent it ever coaxed.

He stood with a gentle grace. Yet his strides mimicked those of a feral lion. She did not cower away, she did not move. On and on that voice begged, pleading in his ears, distracting him. But why would she say such a thing? All should fear him! Was she insinuating she did not fear death? Or did she not believe he had it in him to kill her any more? A strange twinge curled in the pit of his stomach as he second guessed himself. Of course he could. His hands ached for it. But that little voice continued to entreat him to leave her be.

His fists tightened, threatening to break. He felt as though he was about to snap. He had to get out of here. His pinpricks shot through her, stabbing so much hate he could barely stand it.

"You'd better rethink your words once I get back," he snarled, venom coating his words. They fell to the floor, the heat of them filling the shack.

With stiff shoulders, he exited, refusing to listen to that demon that growled and the small voice that was now groveling.

* * *

The door slammed with enough force to cause Avery to flinch. She had expected anger, rage, fury. For the entire place to burn and more pain to be welcomed to her mind and body. But he _left._ Yes, she saw how much it took from him, how hard it must have been. It confused her as she remained curled in that small corner that acted as her safe-haven.

She had lied. Of course he still scared her. The man was cold, calloused and nearly dead where he stood. Of course, he was very full of life. So much he had planned to do, so much chaos to create. But his soul was far gone. It died when his skin burnt to oblivion and his hair singed to the color of a raven's wings. She wondered briefly what color it had been beforehand? Was it already black? Or could it have been brown, or blonde, or something else? What about his eyes? Those pinpricks offered nothing but the bleak pits that stared through her so cruelly. Had they been blue? Green? Hazel, brown?

Her fists curled as she wanted to scream. She wanted to chase after him and slam him into a wall like he has done to her so many times. Demand to know _who_ he truly was. Not the Jeff the Killer bullshit that he spewed to the ignorant world. Rip him apart until nothing was left besides the original, innocent boy she was sure he had been. He hasn't even given her a hint.

All she knew, was that the world had been wrong to him. Created the monster he truly thought that he was. How, why? So many questions spun in her mind. But more importantly, was the question he refused to answer the night before. Why was he keeping her alive? He had stated that she already knew. But personally, she no longer believed the assist hoax he had first used as his excuse. He made her kill once. Yet has not once mentioned it sense. He went through hell, escaping from his capture from the police, which she caused. But instead of bolting away like an normal killer would have done... he returned to her.

It went so much deeper than he was even aware of. That did not mean that he wouldn't kill her. The more she thought, the more Avery wondered what exactly she had to live for anymore. Like he has said, what was there to turn back to? Looks of disdain and disgust, hiding away? She was nothing to anyone else and would never be. All except for him. The psychotic murderer who held a latch on her that he didn't even know that he had.

No matter how hard she tried, she never thought she would get him to see. He would never care.

* * *

The killer paced the river, the points of the rocks digging deep into his soles. He didn't give a damn at this moment. It was like a war was occurring within his mind, demon against angel, almost like they did in those old cartoons. He tried to block out each of their voices, gritting his teeth while tasting venom in his mouth. How dare she say such to him? That he no longer scared her, he scoffed at the thought. But it was like nails grating up a chalkboard, causing his nerves to twitch and his nostrils to flare.

Part of him just considered disposing her. She was no use; he was aware of that. He broke her the second she slammed that knife into her first and only victim. What more was there to do? Yes, it had been a beautiful sight that he would never forget. In fact, he cherished it. Those droplets of blood that splattered against her cheeks, the broken crack of insanity that spilled out of her icy eyes. She had let go for just a moment, allowing the insanity to guide her. But like the flick of a switch, it was gone, just as soon as it had arrived.

The other part of him begged him to keep her. Saying there was more, so much more that he just had to uncover. But what _was_ more to that little girl that had disrespected him so? A slave, a pet? He rolled his lidless eyes at the thought, no, he didn't want such. In a way, he enjoyed her defiance. Only a small portion of it, that is. Letting out an angry huff of air, his foot shot forward, slamming into one of the rocks that lined the river. It shot forward, plopping into the water like a cannon-ball, water shooting up like a fountain.

Looking down at his gauze-covered wrists, that one pang of guilt swam through him. The heat from the fire in his veins singed it away within a second. Never had he been so conflicted. Not even with that bitch Jane, whom he admitted was a toy. He enjoyed her constant attempts of killing him for vengeance. He was young and idiotic at the time, forgetting the bleach. Forgetting the smile. She was useless at the time, completely pathetic. He still considered her to be, in a way. But Avery... she was more. She had the most familiar look in her icy eyes; one he knew well at one time. She seemed to understand, vengeance not being the key to her fury.

A growl grew in the back of his throat as his fighting mind refused to stop. He knew there was one way for it to quiet. One way for it all to end, his mind at peace. Only the small, less listened to half would be upset. Yet it would remain quiet, only shaking its head like it usually did. If he slit the girl's throat, he could lavish in that adrenaline rush, watch the light fade from those knowing, too knowing, eyes. The demon would be appeased and he could move on. Create as much chaos in the world that he desired. No one to hold him back.

Smiling, he allowed that one thought to be the one to control him, his hand tightening around his knife's handle within his pocket. How quickly it could be over. The peace was thrilling as he imagined it.

She'd also see that she should _always _fear him. Even as she slept.

* * *

Avery remained in the corner, staring along the walls at all the cracks and splinters. She lost track of time, waiting for the angry killer to return. Eventually, she wondered if he ever would. Frowning, she began to regret what she had said. Then again, he needed to hear it. He needed to be reminded that he wasn't the king and she his jester. But with his mind, it more than likely had the wrong affect on him. Biting her lip, her mind twisted as she imagined what he was doing. Not killing, she hoped. The police were still hot on his trail, and he needed to lay low. It shocked her enough that he went outside at all.

At the sound of stomping feet approaching the shack, her stomach tightened. He was back. Nervously playing with the end of one of her beige strands of hair, she kept her eyes glued to the ground. What would she be in for? A re-cut smile? A good beating? Would he honestly kill her this time? Or something she would never imagine, like him acting as though nothing had ever happened? He was the most unpredictable man she had ever met, so she would simply have to wait and see.

The door swung open, banging against the wall. Daringly, she peeked up to see the look of rage had not yet faded. Swallowing roughly, Avery dropped her eyes, hoping he would ignore her. Unfortunately enough, that wasn't what she received. After slamming the door, the killer's rough hand gripped harshly around her throat, hauling her feet off of the floor. He forced her to look him into his eyes which raged with such hate. Such frustration that it made her mouth go dry.

"P-put me down," she breathed, her hands gripping at his single fist. His lips pulled back from his teeth, a taunting smile lighting his features.

"You're not afraid of me anymore, hmm?" he asked, his voice so calm, so peaceful...

She had never been more terrified in her entire life.

Avery could only stare into those empty pits, her mouth hung opened as if she were about to scream. But for the life of her, she knew no noise would come out, even if she wanted it to.

"Answer me," he growled, his voice sounding like a demonic snarl. His face was so close, their noses nearly touching.

She began to shake, seeing death staring back at her. She couldn't answer him; her voice would break. But like she thought in the beginning, what good would it do to reply to him anyway? Not a thing. When he was determined to kill, he would. When he wanted entertainment, his eyes would simply sparkle. They were now darker than the forest at night, not even the moon offering light.

He chuckled hatefully beneath his breath, his smile full of malice. "It doesn't matter what your answer would be," he spat. "I'm done with these games, doll. I can't wait any longer to see your blood fly," he cackled, his smile ripping at the edges as he brought his knife out of his pocket with his spare hand.

Seeing the gleam of light reflect from his knife and the blood that trickled down his cheeks, all her thoughts turned to ash. What could she do? She could see the determination, the blinding fury that masked his other thoughts. He was certain this is what he wanted. Not a single word of hers would make a difference. Not thinking, she did the last and only thing she figured could distract him.

Using all the strength she could muster, Avery shot her head forward, her lips slamming against the killer's.

It seemed as if he turned into a statue. Her lips remained on his scarred ones, her frightened eyes locked with his more than shocked ones. He didn't move. His hand didn't even loosen around her throat.

Then, like a snap, his knife dropped from his hand, clattering noisily on the floor. With a growl, he slammed her against the wall, his hand moving from her neck to her hair as his fingers tangled within the locks. His lips roughly moved with hers as Avery's eyes shut, his spare hand gripping her waist, pulling her closer. There was a fire she had never thought she would feel as his lips consumed hers, her heart beating ninety miles a second. There was more need, desire, longing than she had ever felt as her hands gripped his hoodie, pulling him even closer.

She didn't care how tight his grip on her was; tight enough to leave bruises. All she could think was how she wanted him to hold her tighter, to increase the heat that filled her to the bones. She felt the blood from his cheeks stick to hers, yet couldn't care less. For just a moment, all thoughts, all memories were forgotten. The only thing that remained were those scorching lips that ravished hers and the metallic taste of his tongue that lined them.

He pulled back, his breaths heavy as her half-lidded eyes met his gaze. Then, he hardened to stone. An angered scowl ripped across his features as he released her, his teeth grinding together.

His face was still within inches of hers as his fury melded on to her. "Never." His voice was a deep growl, as he spat out the words, "Do that. _Again_," he snarled, the tension radiating off of him.

And like before, he yanked away, barging out of the door before she could even say a word.

* * *

Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Avery's back slid down the wall, her wide eyes staring forward yet focused on nothing. Her lips were tingling and numb; swollen and heated from the monster's kiss. Her heart was still racing as it had been, not willing to slow any time soon. Forcing her icy orbs shut, all she could focus on was the heavy breaths that shakily entered and exited her mouth.

She hadn't expected him to kiss her back. It was an impulsive action, one she wasn't entirely sure if she regretted. It was a last minute decision to try and save her own life. She saw the look of fiery wickedness in his eyes. The twitch at the corner of his smiling lips that simply screamed lunacy. There was no question in those dark pinpricks. He was going to kill her. She had pushed him over the edge with those words and he was damned and determined to drag her down with him.

_You don't scare me anymore._

Of all the lies she could have said! It was more than a lie; he scared her in so many ways, so many different forms that it was terrifying in itself. She figured he would have at the very least known that. His wittiness and sly trickery had been witnessed so many times. Even so, those words must have crumbled within his mind until he couldn't take it any longer.

Right as her lips locked with his scarred ones, it was as if the hardened pieces of him softened beneath her grip. Melted away into the nothing, slithering into the air as she pulled him in. That one moment she looked into his eyes before he stiffened to stone. That one moment she saw the vulnerable man that was locked inside. Hidden behind burning hatred, vengeance and scorn. So much he was hiding away. So much he can be. She knew that he's questioned it all. Wondered about how she could claw down those walls unlike any other. After all, she was still alive. That was saying something all together.

Then was the blast of apprehension. The glare as he realized his power had been lost, the beast tamed. The notorious killer couldn't stand it. Those rough words echoed through her mind, banging against the sides of her head. _Never do that again. _Broken up, bitter, and growing darker with each word. Before she could even console him, try to reach that softer version, he was gone, slamming that damned door behind him. She ached to reach that side again. That hidden, aching, _passionate_ side that was locked away. He tried to swallow the key, but regretfully spat it back out just when a pair of simple lips pressed against his. She knew good and well to never try that again. He would be on guard, aloof, and twice as malicious when he returned.

What she truthfully didn't understand, was what she had felt when those chapped, scarred lips crashed into hers. Opening her eyes, they flickered across the room. It was just as bleak as it had been when they arrived. Yet when he kissed her, it felt like the world had danced. Like the rays of sun that cascaded through the window had glistened, sending sparkling showers over the two of them. The wall felt like silk behind her back, his tongue like a winter fire as it lined her lips, and his hands like the gentle waves of the sea as he held her close. Feeling the aching throbs he left behind, she knew he hadn't been that gentle.

Her fingers clenched together as her lips drew into a tight line. Not only had she been able to drop all the walls he had built. He did the same, just as oblivious as she had been. Avery wondered if he experienced the same wonders she had. Had he felt the intense heat of a fire as snow billowed outside? The gentle lapping waves of the ocean? The moon, the stars, and everything in between? If he had, he would never admit it.

She had been so used to the fear, the pain, the misery. Locked in hell, burning to ash while he laughed. Was that why she drank that moment in? Held it so close, relishing in the pure wonder and thrill of the peace. The pure sanctuary that small amount of time had been. What frustrated her mind, was why that moment had been such a luxury. She had kissed a murderer to preserve her own life for gods sake! Never had she felt so alone.

Tears gathered in her eyes, streaking down and leaving tracks.

"What are you crying for? It seems as though you've been through the worst," a new voice chuckled.

Avery's jaw dropped as her pale eyes flickered around the room. They finally landed on a figure who stood against the opposite wall. It was a man, that much she could see. He wore a dark jacket, a t-shirt poking out from underneath. She couldn't see much of his face due to the shadows, and all she could make out of his hair was that it was shaggy and long. The one thing that stuck out was the scarf that wrapped tightly around his neck, striped black and white. Ice filled her veins. The door didn't open, nor close. How was he in here? For once, she silently begged Jeff to return as quick as he could.

"Who are you?" she whispered, cowering in the corner as far away from his as he could manage.

She could see the hints of his cheekbones raise as if he were smiling. Stepping forward, the sight of his face made her blood run cold. Jagged scars lined his skin, sloppily sewn shut. A less then perfect stitched smile decorated his cheeks, making Avery realize he must have been one of Jeff's victims before as well. His emerald eyes were tantalizing as he stared her up and down, a knowing smirk lining his lips.

Trying for a new question, she roughly swallowed before speaking. "How did you get in here?"

His smirk grew, a sparkle fluttering within the green of his eyes. "You know, they do say that curiosity killed the cat." His smile grew, mimicking one of a cat. The Cheshire cat, that is.

A spluttered huff fell from her lips as her eyes narrowed. _Jeff, please come back,_ her mind softly pleaded. The scarfed man stepped forward once more, raising a brow. "It's intriguing how much fear you show to me... yet so little you now show him," he mused, cocking his head.

"I don't know who you are," Avery replied, her voice wavering. She was trapped in the corner, no where to run, no one to call to.

He let out a sigh, pursing his thin lips. "Lets forget all of that, for now," he nodded. "How about we say that I'm here to help you?" he offered, running a hand through his chestnut hair. It fell back into place, some locks blocking his eyes.

"Help?" She stared at him, wonder and slight hesitance lining her eyes.

"Yes. It seems as though Jeffrey is intent on killing you," he shrugged. "It's shocking enough that he's kept you alive this long, don't you agree?" His emerald eyes burned, and she couldn't exactly pinpoint the emotions that dwell within them.

"How do you know all of that?" she spat, distrust filling her to the bone. She's already dealing with one psycho too many. Now another appears?

He clucked in slight annoyance, shaking out a finger as someone would do to a young child. "I already told you about what happens when too many questions are asked." His response chilled her to the bone. "Keep your curiosity to a minimum. I'll answer them all soon enough." He held his hand up, as if swearing it.

Avery glared at him, her heart hammering in her chest. An odd part of her wanted to order him away right now. Haughtily hold her head up, stating she trusted Jeff enough already. But considering what happened this morning... she swallowed roughly, gazing at the strange man.

"You can at the very least tell me your name," she hissed out of grit teeth.

He smiled, seeming to think over it for just a moment. "I suppose there's no harm in that. Yet," he chuckled, his fingers messing with the edge of his scarf.

"My name is Liu."

* * *

Jeff didn't realize he'd find himself back at the river so soon after he left it. Once more he was pacing, his fists clenched by his sides. His mind was twisting and turning, even more unhinged than usual. What did she _do_? She managed to do the impossible. She quieted the voices, numbed his anger and swallowed up all the bitterness that harbored in his veins with one press of her lips. Now, he was left a disheveled mess with two voices screaming, trying to out-speak the other.

_"You should go back right now and chop her lips right off!" _the first growled, its fury maddening.

_"No, you should go back and have her do it again. Wasn't the silence blissful?" _the second coaxed. He could see the bleeding blue eyes of his second half pleading, a certain twinkle of hope. Just the sight of that hidden half twisted his stomach.

"It was..." Jeff murmured, appearing to talk to himself. He had to give the second voice some credit, it was wonderful. But the fire that seared in his pinprick eyes showed he was in no position for that to ever occur again.

_"So you should keep her around, then,"_ the second continued, a smug grin quirking his lips. Jeff scowled in return, the gears within his mind twisting.

_"He would be going against his purpose!" _the first snarled, poison dripping from its tone. _"He is to kill. To spray blood, to let it fuel him, guide him. To rid the world of the filth that consumes it."_

_"Avery isn't filth," _the second whispered. Warmth shot up Jeff's spine as he heard her voice within his head. Was she filth?

_"All of them are," _the first snapped, growing angrier by the minute. _"Kill her, kill them all."_

"SHUT UP!" Jeff seethed, gritting his teeth to the point where his jaw nearly snapped. He was so sick of them constantly bickering in his head. The first laughed wickedly as he covered his ears.

Standing, he was stiff as a board. He didn't know who to listen to, or what. He slowly trailed the rivers edge, staring down at the water. He couldn't deny enjoying the sound of the babbling water. It was if the water had voices, too. His hands shook as he ached for a new kill. But he had to stay hidden. The bastard cops knew he was here, knew he had Avery. It wasn't like he could just stroll into town and find a new victim that easy. Sneering, he kicked a rock into the water as he continued along.

The farther he went, the more he began to notice a red hue that trickled within the water. It almost seemed like blood. Rolling his lidless eyes, he figured it was just his minds way of tricking him. Hallucinating what he craved the most. But the red continued to grow darker, the water laughing at his needy expression as it crashed against the rocky edge.

His eyes flickered, searching for a source until he found it. A form was crumpled on the other side of the river, nearly covered by the shade of trees and small bushes. A twinkle sparkled in his eyes as he leaned over the edge of the river. Was it a gift for him to finish of? Seeing the tangled mess of hair that lined the bushes, he could see it was. Into the water the killer trudged, his hand shoving into his hoodie's pocket for his knife. When it came up with nothing, he remembering dropping it before-

He growled beneath his breath. This victim appeared on the brink of death already; he could just strangle them. Crawling over the other side, he could now see the blood trailing like a small stream and falling down the rocks. This had to be fresh. Stepping around the bushes, he froze. He knew who this was.

Black dress. Long, black hair. Covered skin, and a white mask with feminine black lips. It was Jane. He raised an eyebrow, rather shocked to see her here. In this state, especially. She was a good killer, he knew that well. He shook his head, a cocky laugh tumbling from his lips.

"Janey, Jane. You always thought you'd outlast me," he taunted the dying body. "But here you lay with a stream of blood. Pitiful," he murmured, shaking his head.

Her head wearily lifted and he could tell her eyes were trained on him. "Jeff," she stated, her voice softer than he had ever heard.

"Surprise," he bleakly stated, unable to help but love her feeble little state.

"You... you have to go," she hoarsely replied, not even attempting to move. Jeff could see where he stood that whatever wounded her punctured her lung. Being a killer, that was automatically a death sentence. No one to call to for help. Arrested if you tried to seek it.

"And why would I do that? After all, I'm the one who's standing at the moment," he bitterly laughed.

"_He's_ back," she hissed, a painful groan tumbling from her lips right after. She was panting, it hard for her to breathe. Her voice seemed raspy, blood more than likely within her throat.

Jeff's eyes narrowed, his arrogant smile faltering. "What do you mean 'he's back?'" he growled, stomping up to her crumpled form.

She was coughing now, blood dripping down her neck. He could barely see it below her mask. Her raspy breaths were slowing, and Jeff knew he wouldn't receive a reply. Stepping closer, he smirked, partly dissatisfied that he wasn't able to end her life himself. He always wanted to be the one. Should have done it sooner. Reaching forward, he gripped her neck tightly, cutting off all the choked air flow she was still trying to keep.

"Go to sleep," he spat, when she finally slumped. Well, he did have a part in it, he supposed.

Standing, he stared down at his blood covered hands, relishing in the sight. At least he had that. He began his truck across the river, the water sadly washing his bloody fingers. He couldn't help but think about what the witch had said. He's back? What the hell was that supposed to mean? They both knew no one in comparison. Only Avery. So who was he? His eyebrows furrowed, a confused look in his eyes. He. Was back? That must mean someone from their past. So who could that be?

He loathed looking back in his memories. But she had to mean something. That, or she was fucking with him. Truthfully, she couldn't have been. He knew Jane was a sly killer. Not as good as him... but she could take care of herself. Yet someone managed to attack her, and _win._

Sorting through his memories, he went back far enough to where he first met Jane. A spitting image of the second voice in his head, blue eyes and all. There was one person both of them knew but it would be impossible...

Stiffening, he couldn't help the speed his feet now went, bolting through the forest. Hot anger scorched through his veins, as ice froze them at the same time. It was impossible, it couldn't be real. But if it was, he knew deep down that if it _was _somehow true, if _he _was really here... He wouldn't be happy. Avery was alone. The first voice snarled for him not to care, while the second yelled for him to go faster.

Finally, the shack stood in the distance, his aching feet slowing. A childish trill of fear edged up his spine. He didn't want to go into that shack if his haunting memories lingered in there. He didn't want to see, didn't want to face him. Face the one thing in his life that he ever regretted. But Avery was in there. That was all it took for him to slam the door open, barrelling inside as if he were a bear.

The shack was empty besides Avery, who still sat in the corner. Her icy eyes were wide as she stared up at him, Jeff nearly slumping down to catch his breath. All thoughts over their last interaction were in the back of his mind.

"Are you okay?" she asked, a slice of worry cutting through her words. He didn't know whether the worry was keyed at him or for herself. It didn't matter.

"Did someone try to get in here while I was gone?" he asked, his pinpricks wild as they shot around.

Her light orbs smoldered as she stared up at him, her lips twitching. "No," she replied, shaking her head.

"No one was here?" he pressed, his soaked hoodie sticking to his shivering form.

"No. Jeff, is everything alright?" she asked, cocking her head.

Letting out a sigh of relief, he leaned against the wall. He let his thoughts get to him again. After all, there was no way in hell that his dead brother could be here.

"Yeah, I'm fine now."

Liu Woods was dead.

* * *

Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Avery's eyes were glued to Jeff, refusing to wander an inch. A part of her was dying to tell him about the man she had seen—Liu. But what he had said before continued to repeat itself in her head like a mantra.

_"My name is Liu."_

_She stared at him, her eyes like steel. "What do you want, Liu?" The words were spat out of grit teeth, her heart thumping off beat. Her ears were keen on listening for pounding footsteps that would signal Jeff's return. There was something about this new man that made her skin crawl._

_"I told you. I want to help you." His smile was soft, yet that was completely opposite of his cold, emerald eyes. _

_So many questions tumbled through her mind. Why did he want to help? How did he know she needed help to start with? Where she was, who she was with? None of it made sense. Yet he made it perfectly clear not to ask too many questions. _

_"Help me how?" she whispered, figuring that was a decent enough question. Was he just going to get her out of here? Even that seemed fruitless, Jeff _would_ find her. He wouldn't stop at it. _

_The man's smile grew on his face. "You want to kill him, don't you?" Liu smirked. Instead, she gasped at his response, a disgusted scowl twisting across her features. _

_"I don't want to kill anyone. Not even Jeff," she hissed, crossing her arms. The thought has crossed her mind, plenty. But she wouldn't sink to his level. Not ever._

_His smirk fell, irritation flashing through his eyes. "You must be lying. After everything he has done? Yet you don't want to slice a knife through his throat? I can't see it possible," he chuckled, shaking his head._

_"Well, it is. Is that why you're here? To try to motivate me to kill him?" Avery scoffed. "If you were truly here for my concern, I'd imagine you would have called the police by now," she growled._

_Before she could blink, he was in her face, dead amusement flickering within his eyes. "I think both of us know that the authorities are mere ants that he can squash beneath his foot with ease. He's made that quite obvious."_

_"How do you know all of this?" Anger now scorched through her. What was this man? How could he possibly know so very much without either of them noticing not once?_

_"Tut, tut," shaking his head, his eyes dilated, intimidating while so close to her face. "I told you to watch your questions. There will be plenty of time for answers. But do tell me... do you have a sort of soft spot for him?" The pure disbelief adorned his tone, a mocking edge to his voice. "Kissing him proves that pretty well. Is that why you don't want to kill him?"_

_She ached to slap him. So hard that he would see stars dancing in front of his eyes. "No." Her voice was small, yet bold in his face. _

_"Not very convincing," he snickered. "But you do want to get away from him. Sorry to say, but the only way for you to manage that is to kill the bastard. You wont manage that without me and I would be happy to help." He smiled tauntingly, before it fell. His head snapped to the door, his eyes narrowing. "Think over what I said. I will be back later on. If you're smart, you wont tell him I was here. If you want to see a world that he's not a part of, that is." _

_Looking over towards the door, Avery could hear Jeff's loud stomps as he approached the door. Turning back, Liu was gone._

It was maddening, considering each word he said as she looked at Jeff. His lidless eyes seemed even more manic than usual as they flickered. Something had unnerved him. That alone was saying something. He knew that someone had been here, yet it seemed like he didn't want to believe it. Like he was thankful he had been wrong as he sighed in relief. She didn't trust that man, Liu, but she didn't necessarily trust Jeff, either. She decided to remain quiet to both, not making a decision until the right time came. Then again, that could be her downfall all together.

Jeff could snap and kill her right now like he almost did this morning. Or, Liu could rip her away, tormenting her worse than the killer had ever dreamed when she could have told Jeff and had him put a stop to it. Her frustrated eyes looked over Jeff, seeing he was completely soaked as he leaned against the wall. He was shivering, his teeth chattering as he stared off, lost in thought.

Letting out a sigh, Avery stood, sifting through her bag to look for clothes. Pulling out a night shirt that was far too big for her and a pair of sweat pants, she held them out for him. "You should change before you freeze to death," she murmured, not daring enough to meet his pinpricks. Out the corner of her eye, she could see his gaze fall on the clothes.

Hesitantly, his charred hand reached forward, taking the fresh set within his grip. Quickly, he shed the drenched clothes, pulling the new pieces on with ease. They seemed to fit well enough, Avery saw as she turned.

"Why were you all wet anyway?" she asked, sitting down in the corner once more. She wasn't sure if asking this would anger him, then again she always wondered that when she would speak. It would probably be better to keep his mind off of this morning, anyway.

"I went across the river," he replied, slumping down as well. He appeared exhausted, a sheen of sweat glistening across his charred skin. How far had he run here from?

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Any particular reason you did that?"

His dark eyes flashed over to her, seeming to narrow. He just wasn't used to casual conversation one bit. One without arguing or taunting or teasing. But he seemed too tired to truly care at the moment.

"Saw a body on the other side. It was Jane," he deadpanned, shaking his damp hair out.

His cocky grin was missing, she noticed. Never had she seen Jeff appear so... troubled. Then, it clicked. "Jane? The girl I met before?" she asked, receiving an immediate nod. "You said a body. Do you mean she was dead?" Avery huffed, blinking in a troubled manner. It was hard to believe that. That woman had seemed to be just as lethal as Jeff.

"Someone managed to kill her," Jeff replied, seeming to have trouble wrapping his head around it as well. "Well, she was still dying when I arrived. I really put an end to it," he chuckled, just a crack of a smile lighting his lips.

"Is that why... you were wondering if someone was here?" Avery whispered. Red flags began to dot her mind. Had Liu been the one who killed her? Squirming in place, she bit her lip until it nearly bled.

"Yeah. It doesn't matter... just a trick of the mind," he murmured, shaking his head. A couple strands of his dark hair fell in front of his eyes.

Silence now fell across the room. She pondered on whether or not he was simply pretending the entire morning hadn't existed. The almost murder, the kiss... everything. Honestly, she was considering on doing the same. Yet a part of her mind just didn't want to forget that. Looking back over, she wondered whether or not she should ask him more. He was talking now, after all. She could learn a lot more about the killer.

"Jeff... what happened to you?" she breathed, mentally stiffened as she waited for his outburst. Instead, he did the opposite, just like he always seemed to do.

He chuckled, simply shaking his head. "You already asked me that once, remember? I gave you an answer," he replied, his voice bleak—monotone. His eyes appeared so far away; lost in a different world, memories. Perhaps that was why he was calmly speaking with her.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulling out his crumpled pack of cigarettes, putting one into his mouth. Without even asking, he threw one her way. The lighter followed right after he lit his own. Hesitating, Avery lit hers, watching the fire dance before snapping away. Careful this time, she took a hit.

"I know I asked you before. But I wouldn't really call your answer... an answer," she chuckled, shaking her head. "You said that nothing happened to you. Something had to of happened. Something had to of made your view point change. You'd be lying if you said something didn't."

His eyes pricked when the word 'lying' hit his eardrums. He was no liar. "People change, Avery," he sighed, the world growing hazy. It was a moment like this that he ached for his eyelids. They would certainly be shut right now.

"People change for a reason," she countered. "You can tell me, Jeff. You know I'm not going anywhere; there's no one for me to tell. I couldn't use anything against you in any way. I know you can kill me at any time you want." She cringed, regretting those words right as they left her lips.

He could. And he almost did this morning. She could tell by his expression that he remembered as well. His lips quirked as he shook his head, snorting beneath his breath. What did that mean?

"I don't like to think of my past," he murmured, sleepily. Smoke billowed from his mouth, slowly seeping from his ripped cheeks. It was a haunting sight, forcing her to look away from him.

Avery sighed, knowing she had hit a brick wall with him once more. His was sturdy, showing no signs of breaking. She had managed to tear it down only once, only for it to quickly rebuild itself with ease.

"I think you owe me somewhat of an explanation," she breathed.

He snorted once again. "I don't owe you anything, girl. Don't forget who you're talking to."

"Don't forget that what you have done to me isn't any better than what someone must have done to you," she snapped, then choked on her breath. She truly had forgotten who she was talking to at that moment. Her mind screamed for her to simply go to sleep. Be thankful he hadn't killed her this morning instead of work him up to that point once more.

Small flames grew in his eyes. "You'd better stop while you're ahead." His warning was clear, his lips thinning as he glared.

"No, I want you to hear this," she growled, furiously shaking her head. "You took my life from me. First, carving a smile into my face so not a soul could look at me the same way again. I couldn't get a job, meet anyone, even go to the fucking store, Jeff. I couldn't do a damn thing without questioning looks or ones of disgust. Then, to add the cherry on top, you literally took me away from the world. Now, I get to live every single day wondering if it will be my last. Knowing you hold my life in your hands and there is nothing I can do to stop it. In a way, you have already killed me. Does that make you feel better? Is it some kind of way at getting back at the world since it did you so wrong?" she asked, tears now rushing down her cheeks.

He could only stare at her, a frown tugging on his lips. Avery knew that no matter what she said, he would never feel regret. He wouldn't be sorry, or even feel a tinge of pity for her. It made him just as much of a monster as the person who made him that way.

"That's why I think you owe me an explanation. You took my life, so I deserve to know who took yours," she croaked, wiping at her eyes. In a way, it didn't make sense. But it would at least give her some clarity.

"You are not even _close _to what _I _consider hell," he growled lowly. "You think that you have it so very bad, Avery," he chuckled sourly, shaking his head. "So many people would consider themselves _lucky _to be in your shoes. You have food. Shelter. Company. When so many out there are alone, hungry and homeless. A couple of scars and a lack of freedom makes you the most pitiful person on earth, you say? You're as good as dead? Lets start with burning you alive, then," he seethed, pain lacing his words. "You're right. It _does _make me feel fucking better. It _is _getting back at this fucking world. All the no good pricks who live out their happy lives, when I... When I take others lives, I am the one in power. I am the one who decides fate, and when I decide fate, not another son of a bitch will get in my way again."

They stared at each other, only the sound of two aching, wounded heartbeats being heard. Avery finally wiped her eyes, shakily taking another hit of her cigarette. "At least tell me this. Wouldn't you give anything to have your old life back? For those things to have never happened?" she whispered.

He stared at her for a long moment, before stiffly looking away. "I don't really know anymore. I used to think I did... but now I just don't know."

"You could start over," she whispered, a hopeful gleam to her eyes. It all seemed so impulsive, so in the moment yet she didn't care. Scooting forward, she was just a few feet from him. "We both could. There's nothing left for me back there. But we could both just put the past in the past, start fresh. Doesn't that sound good to you?" she nearly pleaded.

Those pinpricks met hers, and she was almost sure she could see a tinge of longing within them. No more anger swelled. "A lovely idea, doll," he whispered, before dropping his eyes. "But a man like me can't start over."

Her shoulders drooped, all hope swiping clear from her face. It would be this hell forever. One day, he would snap, and no heavenly kiss would subdue him then.

* * *

Jeff's gaze remained on her as she curled up in the corner. As tired as he was, he could barely put out his cigarette. She did the same, shutting her eyes as she leaned against the wall. Her words continued to tumble in his already confused mind. He hadn't been lying when he said a man like him couldn't start over. He was too scarred, too broken and too unhinged to start anew. She at least still had a clear head. No voices that constantly argued. One who ached for her to die, one that was determined to keep her safe. Two halves to one severely disturbed soul.

It worried him about how comfortable she was getting. He knew that she was beginning to see how infuriatingly difficult it was for him to try and kill her. It was becoming nearly impossible. It has been forever since he last made her kill—his original intent for letting her live to start with. So why was he keeping her around? Did he want a little pet? Shaking his head, he let out a deep sigh. She was becoming a puppeteer, he her marionette. That thought scared him to death. He was the decider of fate, not her. No one had a hold on him, no one.

_"No one but her..._" the second half murmured, a light smile on his imaginary face.

Of course their conversation had spiraled downward, as it usually did. Still, she was bold enough to ask her questions and get her point across. He liked that boldness. It was fresh, it was new... it was her. Gritting his teeth, he begged for sleep to find him. He couldn't take these thoughts anymore before they ate him alive. He didn't know what he wanted from her anymore. He didn't know why he kept her around. He didn't know why he couldn't kill her.

He didn't know why he cared.

* * *

**Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

No matter how invincible a person may seem, they never truly are.

There is always a hint of vulnerability, scars, _fear._ The strongest of the world all had their fair share of wounds; secrets that could bring them down. Even Jeff the Killer.

Within the small shack, Avery laid asleep in the corner. Nightmares still plagued her at night, all involving the smiling killer who sat not even ten feet away. He has seen her fitful sleep as he tormented her dreams, yet she has never seen _his_. He rarely slept, to avoid the memories, the old pieces of his cracked life that still lived. When he did sleep, it was never around others for them to see. To see pain scrunch his already scarred face, the fear gleam in his glazed over eyes.

As he slept, while his aching back leaned against the stiff wall, he dreamed.

_The memories were cutting. So vibrant that he believed them to be real. But he knew that couldn't be the case. The dead couldn't rise and that was all he saw._

_He could see his smooth skin, holding a peachy hue. That wasn't right. It should be bleached to a starch white_—_rough. He could feel his lips, his cheeks. There were no scars. Blood_ didn't_ trickle down when he smiled, breaking open the long living wounds._

_He could blink. Oh, the glory he fell from shutting his eyes! The moment of shutting out the world, blackness being left behind. It was extraordinary. The itch in his eyes was relieved so easy, in less than a second. The world was not hazy, his vision not impaired. Such little things that were taken advantage of, that he treasured in this small moment._

_He could see the old house. The old house he used to consider home. Two older people resided_ inside,_ looking so familiar... But he couldn't remember. He had no idea who they were. But next to him, out in the yard, he did see a familiar face. _

_Pain shot through him like live flames licking through his veins. He remembered him. His brother. Liu. The sparkling emerald eyes. Not a single scar on his face. Part of him hoped that he wasn't truly dreaming. That he had been given a second chance in his old life to start over_—_he knew that wasn't possible now. He told Avery himself if wasn't. But here, it was._

_He felt his lips rise in a small, hopeful smile. One that hadn't graced his scarred lips in years. He heard Liu speaking, the old voice scratching his eardrums. It hurt just as much as it joyed him to hear. He'd never forget. But that small, blissful moment was torn away, right as he heard his brother say two words._ Birthday party.

_Birthday party, birthday party, birthday party. _

_All warmth was replaced by frigid ice, freezing him to the bone. His mouth dropped open, but not a single word passed his lips. The air caught in his lungs, his throat locking. He couldn't say a single word. Not one as his brother continued to happily babble._

_He knew this wasn't right. There wasn't supposed to be a birthday party. Not yet, anyway. Liu was gone when he was forced to go to that damned thing. The day when his life ended. The day Jeffrey Woods died. But he supposed his dreams could flow however they wanted, tormenting him any way they pleased._

_One blink. One blink that he cherished was all it took for the world to change around him. Screams of happy children now surrounding him, laughter cascading around._

_He was afraid to open his eyes._

_He didn't want to see the scene of that day. His limbs began to shake as he trembled, fear crawling up his spine. Don't open your eyes._

_Familiar laughs now filled the air, grating on his nerves. He tried to forget that sound. To forget that voice. Blue eyes opened, falling on the three forms that caused his stomach to churn. They should be dead. Every one of them, dead. He killed them once, he'd do it again. His shaking fists curled, tightening as his unmarred skin stretched over his knuckles._

_He lunged._

_His vision was red, blurred by angry tears as he swung out his fists. Where was his knife? He needed his damn knife! He faintly remembered the guns they each possessed. But it didn't matter the first time, did it?_

_The pain was just as intense as it originally had been. The bruised, swollen skin. The cuts that now decorated him, blood splotching his clean hoodie. The familiar fight continued until it moved inside the house. He realized, horrifically, that every single thing was the same. Every move. Every word. Every breath. It was all a memory. A memory set on repeat as his head slammed again the wall._

_He could hear the bastard snickering above him as he fought to breathe. The shining towel rack was grasped within his fist, its edge bloodied from its hit to Troy. But the next swing he missed. A shiver of terror numbed his fingertips. He heard the smash of the glass bottle. Then could feel every drop of it as Keith poured the alcohol, drenching his brown hair. Bleach soon joined in on coating his skin. The strike of a lighter._

_No._

_No, no, no, no,_

_He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. He could only listen to the dancing flame held dangerously close. Smell the odor of the alcohol and bleach that burned his skin. See the smirking grin on the dying bastards face and feel the mind-numbing horror as he awaited the inevitable. _

_The lighter dropped._

_Flames engulfed him, swallowing him whole. He could hear his screams as his body twitched, the sound tormenting him. He swore never to scream again. His skin sizzled, burning to a crisp as he rolled, flopping like a fish as he tried to crawl out of the home. Down the stairs he tumbled, the burning torture making each and every step he hit feel like nothing as he continued to fall._

_He could smell his flesh frying, the scent mixed horrendously with bleach. Then, there was nothing. He didn't know who put out the fire. He didn't know who called the ambulance. He didn't know how he didn't die, or if he truly did and hell spat him back out._

_He could feel the bandages that were thickly wrapped around his throbbing body. He could feel his dried skin crack as he bent his fingers. He could feel the blood soak his bandaged fingers, his skin splitting from that one simple movement. And he could hear three voices in the corner. The two he couldn't recognize. And Liu._

_He remembered feeling like a mummy as the doctor slowly unwound the thick bandages, revealing him to the three. He wouldn't forget the ashen expressions across their faces. He wouldn't forget the pain that twisted within his gut from the sight._

_He paid no attention to Liu speaking as a mirror was handed to him. He could only focus on the boy that stared back, one he couldn't recognize. This person was different. He didn't know who this boy was. He knew he didn't have pitch black hair that appeared so delicate it could fall out in minutes. He knew he didn't have pale white skin, not a hint of color in sight. Laughs bubbled from his throat._

_"It's perfect," he had said. It was what he wanted to believe_—_to see. Perhaps if they thought he enjoyed his new appearance, their horrified expression would go away._

_They didn't. His blood had boiled, but he continued to smile. Smiling so brightly, it hurt. His cheekbones ached, his lips sore. But he smiled. Whether they could see it or not, he was beautiful. Positively beautiful._

_He would never stop smiling, he remembered deciding. Within his old home, he kept trying to smile. To hold it in place. Jeff knew next what he was going to do, and also knew that no matter how much he would try to fight, he couldn't change the outcomes of these dreams. He couldn't take back the anger, the lunacy, the brokenness. He could only sit locked in his mind and relive._

_In the old bathroom he stared into the mirror. Tears were welling in his eyes, his mind screaming. Not a word passed his smiling lips. He could feel his arm raising, knife in hand. The cold blade as it pressed against the corner of his lips. Then, the savage rip upwards, his cheek splitting in two. His tears fell along with the blood that dribbled down._

_Shakily, the knife moved to the other side of his lips, messily repeating the action. He groaned from the pain, the knife accidentally cutting his tongue as he laughed. He would aways be smiling. That would never end. Blood poured down his throat, strangling him as he continued to cackle._

_He remembers the need to forever see this smile. Now, reliving the memory, he begged himself not to. To not pay attention to the lighter within his pocket. That it didn't matter_—_he could see it whenever he wanted just by opening his eyes. But his hand rose, his thumb flicking the lighter down. The hand rose. Nausea pooled within his stomach at the sight of the little flame. But back then, he relished the pain, the gore._

_It just made him more beautiful. _

_His lashes melted away first, soon followed by his eyelids. Black rings were left, simmering, burnt. Destroyed. His eyes burned. They twitched, bulging within their sockets. He couldn't shut them now. Sickeningly, he had loved it._

_Jeffrey Woods was dead._

_He heard the worried voice from behind him, then the gasp. He remembered her, now. His mother. He remembered her lie after she saw his face. Shouldn't she aways think he was beautiful? Her son? She lied when she went to his father._

_He hated liars._

_His bloodied knife had swung down, ending their lives. His smile grew, his eyes burned. Power surged throughout him, a new found bloodlust partially soothed. He loved watching the pain that was originally brought on him. Now, he could bring it to all._

_He was begging the dream to stop. He didn't want to remember anymore, he didn't want to relive it. He had no control as he wandered out of the bloody room, now a predator. He was trapped in an old body, terrified to see more. To go back to the time he had become what the world called a monster._

_The bloodlust was mind-numbing. He craved it. He needed it. He ached for it. He could hear the door squeak open, his brother asleep in bed. He mentally begged for this dream to end, to wake up. Just wake up, wake up, wake up._

_He approached the bed, his stinging smile stretching across his cheeks. Innocent green eyes drowsily opened, meeting Jeff's psychotic stare. He recognized the fear in his brother's eyes, he could see it clearly. But not a sane thought had gone through his head. He had only wanted blood. The knife swung down._

_"Go to sleep."_

_Jeff the Killer was born._

The killer's yells echoed through the shack. His sleeping form was panicking, jerking and twisting as he relived his darkest memories. Tears leaked down his cheeks, his lips painfully twisted as he grimaced.

A delicate hand stroked through his hair as he quivered, tired eyes staring down at him as his head laid on her lap. A soft hum filled the air as Avery watched him dream, sympathy shining in her eyes. Even though he was the reason behind her nightmares, she still knew the hurt they caused. It showed that, no matter how much he denied it, he did feel. Things did cause him pain, caused his actions. Made him who he was.

He was choking in air, his hands blindly grasping for anything in sight, eventually catching a grip of her sleeve that rested by his head. Softly humming, she wondered whether she should even try to comfort the killer. He would more than likely be angry when he awoke. But she knew good and well this was what she wanted whenever she awoke from such dreams.

Comfort. To know that you weren't alone.

Perhaps she had lost the rest of her sanity. The man had just tried to kill her the previous day, along with multiple attempts beforehand. But...

Staring down, she tried to see past his scarred face. To imagine what he looked like before. Before those brutal burns coated him, scorching his hair to black. Bleaching his skin to white. Before the smile, before the black ringed eyes. She wanted to know who he had been.

Her thoughts were cut short as his panicked jerks grew more intense. Then, his body stilled completely. Black pinpricks shot up to her face, tears still managing to leak from them. She could see the vulnerability that lingered within him, his smiling mouth now slack. All anger, hatred and rage was missing, leaving behind a broken man.

Brushing back his hair, she tried to offer a small smile, hoping for that rage to not return. "It's aright, Jeff," she whispered, noticing him stiffen.

His tense limbs slowly loosened, a loaded sigh falling from his lips as he frowned. His eyes flickered, and she could see he ached to shut them.

"You're not the only one with bad memories, princess," his raspy voice murmured, cracking. Ashamed.

Her smile fell, a pang hitting her heart. At this moment, he seemed not to have a care in the world. He didn't care he should be angry. He didn't care that he should be shoving her away. He didn't care that he was supposed to be an emotionless killer. Pieces of who he truly was shined through, pieces she rarely saw.

"I know," she murmured, continuing to stroke her fingers through his hair. Pursing her lips, she looked away. "You don't have to hide behind your smile, you know. Pretend you're... happy." Peeking back down, she noticed his tired eyes didn't narrow. He didn't react in any way. "You may... think you are. Feel you are committing a purpose. Revenge towards those who did you wrong. But the best kind of revenge is growing from it. Moving on, and showing you can."

A dry chuckle fell from his lips as he stared up at her. "I told you earlier. I lost all chances of a second shot." His dull eyes were darker than she had ever seen.

"That's not true. You can always start over, whenever you want," she shook her head.

"I'll just walk right on into town and see how that goes," he snorted. Her eyes narrowed.

"I did. After the first time."

"Yeah, with a bandana covering your face. Should I wear one, too? Perhaps some sunglasses as well. I'm sure people still wouldn't notice. Maybe the police would like to have a nice chat with me, become buddies and we can put all those murders behind us all. That sounds just... grand," he growled, his fist tightening around her sleeve.

"I told you what we could do earlier," she breathed, shutting her eyes. She didn't notice his eyes flicker up when she said 'we.'

"I'm a killer, Avery." It was the most serious she had ever heard his voice. "It's more than a fun hobby. It's a need, whether you understand it or not. I died that day I was lit up in flames. That person is gone," he continued, monotone.

She disagreed with that—she was talking with him right now. Looking down, she saw the hopelessness that lined his eyes. He was done, in a way. It was almost like she got to pull back the curtain, seeing the person she had been trying to reach. She never wanted to lose that.

"What color were your eyes?" she whispered, wanting to change the subject. Still, it was questions he would have never answered.

His pupils shot up to her, his brows pushing together. Letting out a deep sigh, he looked away. "Blue." His voice was so quiet, she had barely been able to hear.

"Blue? Like mine?" she tried to smile, barely managing it. "What about your hair? Was it aways black?" she asked, wanting him to continue talking. To dig up the man buried beneath the scars.

His jaw clenched as he twisted uncomfortably. "Brown. It used to be brown," he murmured, his eyes now far away. She could see that he was remembering as well, even though he more than likely didn't want to. There was pain there, almost like he craved it. Ached for it all back—every remark he made about his beauty being himself trying to believe it.

She tried to imaging him with the blue eyes and brown hair, yet she couldn't. In a way, she didn't want to. His unique appearance could never be forgotten, or replaced, she thought. She remembered him saying that he created his own beauty; artistically, he was right. No other was like him. And that made him just as, if not more, beautiful.

"I like how you look now," she shrugged, a small sparkle in her eyes. "You are beautiful, Jeff," she quietly added, warmth in her smile.

Looking down, she saw something that she never thought she's see. The corners of Jeff's lips twitched before pulling up into a small, true smile.

* * *

**So sorry for the long wait for an update, but I hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

Liu Woods' lips curled back, venom swirling within his mouth. His eyes were locked on the smudged window of the small shack, his vision coated with red as he stared at the two beings who sat inside. That damned girl and the core to his hatred, who currently laid with his head on her lap. He could tell he had fallen back asleep, the girl just now drifting off.

It had infuriated him, watching as the girl's hand stroked through the bastard's hair. Her soft smiles, her comforting presence after he awoke from a _nightmare._ That man didn't deserve comfort. Not in the slightest. He deserved every ounce of cruelty that the world decided to throw him; it was only fair! Yet he got to be soothed by a poor girl that he destroyed in every way.

His jaw clenched as he thought back to when Jeffrey had actually been his brother. When he fought for him, instead of against him. In the end, it hadn't even been a true fight. He grew numb as he remembered his scarred brother entering his childhood room that last night. Waking to see a monster from his nightmares—hardly able to recognize his brother behind the bloody cheeks and burned eyelids.

The sound of his sickening cackle echoed within his ears, along with the cold growl of his now famous saying. He was the first to hear it. Go to sleep. Only, he hadn't. The sharpened knife had swung down, impaling him as he had screamed. He remembered it slashing across his cheeks, a jagged smile that mimicked his psychotic brother's now laying on his own. The knife had clipped back, slashing across his nose and cheekbone. So much blood...

He recalled collapsing back on the bed, knowing for a fact he wouldn't be able to fight his way free. He was far too wounded, not to mention how much stronger his brother was. Holding his breath, he tried not to scream as the knife cut through the side of his neck. He tried to hold in all the tears that ached to break free. His lungs screamed as he fought to hold his breath, not to let his chest rise...

The sound of sirens had been a miracle. His brother's empty gaze had swept over him, believing him dead... Only his frightened heart still galloped, his blood still pumping as it furiously spilled out at the same time. He had heard his brother's feet pound on the floor as he fled, avoiding the police. Sucking in a miraculous breath of air, Liu Woods lived.

He had floated in and out of consciousness as the police busted down the door, swarming through the house. He faintly remembered one yelling that there was one survivor. Afterwards, the world had gone black. When he had awoke, he didn't want to look at his face. He didn't want to hear what had become of his brother. He hadn't paid attention when an officer tried to explain protective custody to him, along with the reasons why. He already knew that Jeff had not been caught. And he knew good and damn well that if his brother knew that he still lived... He would make it his _obligation _to finish the job.

Now, years passed, Liu made it his own obligation to find that bastard who had ruined his life. And he was damned and determined to return the favor, no matter the cost.

Returning his focus to the window, Liu watched as Jeff began to stir. The killer froze for a moment, his eyes flickering about until they landed on Avery who remained asleep. The gears turned within his mind, it appearing as though Jeff was recalling how he managed to be in this position. He was never close with anyone, Liu recalled; even when they were kids he hated to be touched.

But Liu's jaw dropped in shock as he watched his brother _smile_. It wasn't a hateful smile. Or his classic, grotesque grin. Just a simple smile, the corners of his lips barely tugging up. It made Liu sick. He watched as Jeff carefully sat up, not waking the girl. The killer's lips then pursed, his charred hand reaching out and barely lining her scarred cheeks. Right as she shifted, his hand yanked away. Frozen for just a moment, he relaxed once he saw she hadn't awoken.

There that smile was again! He _hated_ it. He never wanted to see that bastard happy, even content with the world. All it did was fuel Liu's desire to bring hell to his life in full force. His sharpened green eyes watched as Jeff stood, walking to the door. Crouching down within the brush, he remained unseen as the killer exited the small shack, his hands stuffing inside his hoodie's pocket. After nearly a decade he still wore that stained sweatshirt that could now be mistaken as red.

As Jeff began his walk, Liu found there to be no better time to confront that girl. If he wanted things to work in his favor, then he obviously needed to manipulate things. Unlike his brother, he had no problem with lying.

Pushing up the shack's window, he slipped inside. Like a ghost, his feet lightly touched the ground, not a sound filling the air. Brushing back his hair, he tried to get rid of his scowl as he bent in front of Jeff's little pet. Nudging her shoulder, he watched as her pale eyes flickered open. She jolted, startled, obviously not expecting him.

A wicked smirk pulled across his cheeks as he chuckled, enjoying the fear in her eyes. "Weren't expecting me?" he hummed as she frowned.

"No." Her drowsy eyes were pointed, her tone clipped. He could clearly see he wasn't welcome—little did he care.

"You should have. I told you just yesterday that I would be back soon," he replied, his voice condescending. A spark shined within his emerald eyes as he saw her lips twist together irritably.

"I'm not killing Jeff, Liu. You can forget about it," she snapped, looking away. _Straight to the point,_ he mused.

"I still don't understand why it is that you refuse to do so. The bastard destroyed your life, did he not?" He tried his best to keep the annoyance out of his tone. Although he couldn't help the frustrated furrow of his brows.

She frowned, staring at a small speck in the corner. "In a way, he did. But what is the point of being around people who only care for your looks anyway?" she shrugged, obviously trying to see a bright side.

He couldn't help but laugh. "That's what he told you, didn't he? So easily manipulated... it's a shame," he sighed, leaning back against the wall. "Does that change the fact that he played god? That he designed your fate, with you now only a small puppy that bends to his every whim? Don't tell me you're that pathetic," he scoffed, shaking his head.

Fury now swirled within her eyes as they snapped back to his. "You don't know what you're talking about," she growled, baring her teeth. She was just as intimidating as a small kitten.

"Don't I?" he sneered, lurching down so that he was inches from her. So that she could clearly see the scars that decorated him, almost identical to hers. It wasn't too hard to guess that he had been a victim as well. "I know a lot more than you think. I have been in the same position you originally were in. Not to mention I have seen almost _every _moment he has drug you around. You're like a small little puppet, although I will say it was impressive those couple of times you tried to run. Only times you've actually had brains," he growled as she flinched away.

"There is more to him than you have seen," she challenged, more confidence to her tone. He noticed her eyes soften as she spoke, knowing exactly what she was referring to.

"Oh, do you mean last night as he suffered through his nightmares? How he gave you such a sweet smile after you comforted him for some crazy reason? That must mean he has a heart, correct? He's pulling your strings, little marionette. I saw him this morning before he left. That dirty little scowl he threw your way, his hand twitching towards his knife. He jumped away from you as if you had scalded him," he spat, his lips curling back into a smile as he watch hers drop open in shock. "Manipulation is a strange little thing. All he wants is a follower that he can turn into a monster. Just. Like Him," he growled as Avery flinched away.

She remained silent, pretending to be oblivious to the tears that were welling within her eyes. Her hands were clenched into tight fists by her sides, bright color flushing into what was left of her cheeks. Liu simply took that as his cue to continue rubbing lying salt into fake wounds.

"Don't you see? He _wants_ you to think there is a broken man that can be fixed. He _wants _you to care. Because once you care... he has every last drop of power over you. Is that what _you _want? I am trying my hardest to offer you an out, girl. But you are making it far more difficult that I had ever thought," he grumbled, trying to hide his smile.

She refused to look at him. He wondered how blurry that speck in the corner was now to her tear-filled eyes.

"If you want him dead," she breathed, trying to hide the quiver to her voice, "then why haven't you done it yet?"

Liu laughed dryly beneath his breath, shaking his head. "Why simply kill a man that has brought hell to so many lives? A quick death is not what he deserves. I've waited patiently, wanting to see what would truly hurt him. What better way than to have two of his previous victims overpowering him? To know that if he had just finished the job, he wouldn't be in that predicament? For an uncaring man, there isn't much to use against him. To bring the same amount of pain he brought others," he murmured, his emerald eyes flickering momentarily to Avery. "We both lived for a reason, and I think you know just what that reason is," he purred.

She still wouldn't look his way. But he could tell that she was thinking over his words. Considering them. And that was all he wanted. Twisting his scarf, he couldn't help but scowl as he felt the thick scar that lined the side of his neck.

"Wouldn't that make us just as bad as him, then?" she whispered, breaking his thoughts away from his neck.

Situating his scarf, he shrugged. "Don't know, and don't really care. In my eyes, we'd be doing the world a favor," he sneered. "I'll let you think on it a bit more. But don't you forget what I said." His voice held a thick warning as he turned, hoisting himself up and through the window.

Right as his feet hit the ground, he let his smug grin pull across his face, eager to see how Avery fared after hearing his words. Thick lies and partial truths, all melded together. Still, it was enough to banish any new found connections with his no good brother. And if he was _truly _starting to feel for her... well, it would only make things even better to have her kill him.

* * *

"_Don't ever let that filth touch you again," _one voice snarled.

"_Why? You haven't felt that good in ages,"_ the other argued.

Jeff sat by the river's edge, frowning as he stared down at the water. It was a never ending fight within his head, that was getting more and more on his nerves. His left eye twitched as it continued, neither side winning.

"_You're growing soft. You're here to cause chaos, not for her!"_

"_But which would you rather?"_

A deep growl rumbled in the back of his throat, his fists tightening by his sides. Throwing a hand to the ground, he ripped up a rock before throwing it across the river with every ounce of his strength. He needed to kill. He needed to get this pent up frustration and energy out before he regretted it. Only, he couldn't do that just yet. Not with the police hot on his trail and a girl he had to tow along with him. It wasn't like he could just get up and run...

Thinking back to her, the killer's frown deepened. That same dream had plagued his mind for years. Not necessarily a dream—memories. Memories he buried deep, never liking to reminisce. He had never woken up from that state with the company of someone else... Something to instantly get his mind off of it. To remind him that it _was _the past and there wasn't a thing to do to change it. But new things could happen every day.

Biting his chapped lips, he recalled the tidal wave of emotions; the variety so wide... The need to pull her close, yet also the need to crush her throat, threatening her never to touch him again. So many different thoughts had run through his mind as he realized what had happened... And he decided to go with not a one. He simply stayed, allowing the numbing feeling of peace to wrap around him like a thick blanket.

He was confused, frustrated, but at ease.

In the past decade, not once had he felt such. All there had been was hatred, rage, vengeance and regret. Yet this odd girl, who had originally been a victim... caused the first thing different in years. So different, he had clung to it tightly. His broken mind had been silent, not speaking a word until he had left in the morning. Now, he was forced to listen to the pandemonium.

_Kill her, keep her. Slaughter her, save her. Neglect her, need her._

_Destroy her, desire her._

* * *

**_Please review!_**


	18. Chapter 18

Avery sat huddled in the corner, her lips a solid line. The words last spoken by Liu continued to tumble within her mind, a feeling of unease settling within her stomach. Biting her already chapped and bleeding lips, she fearfully gazed out the window, expecting to tee the unnerving green-eyed man staring back at her. She wasn't worried about Jeff, no, she was far more worried about _him. _

Tapping her fingers against the dry-rot wall by her side, she kept her eyes stiffly glued to the door. Never before had she wanted Jeff to return so badly in her life. She just knew good and well that she had to find out who this Liu character was.

It was agonizing, being unsure who exactly she should side with. Both were dangerous in their own ways, she knew. But at least she knew for a fact that Jeff the Killer was no liar and loathed anyone who was. This man, however, seemed to thrive from it.

His words hissed throughout her mind, along with images of the silver-tongued man's mouth curling upwards with sickening glee. His emerald eyes twinkled as his words had cut through her. Only, he didn't know it was not the reason he had hoped for.

Liu Woods spoke only of Jeff's desire to manipulate her. To twist her mind, forcing her to be nothing more than a minion. The words had stung, she wouldn't lie. They planted an unwelcome seed within her mind, causing her to wonder if the past day had all been pure trickery of her emotions. But when Liu continued on to talk about Jeff's disgusted scowl at her in the morning... his hand twitching for his knife, jumping away as if he were scalded...

Lies.

There was no way in hell that he could convince her otherwise. The dimwitted bastard did not know that she had woken up and seen it for herself.

His hand did not twitch for a knife. She felt his fingers trace her scarred smile gently, which woke her. He hadn't jumped away from her just because she was near. He jumped away in fear he had woken her up. She had pretended to sleep, not wanting to ruin a rare kind moment from Jeff. Carefully peeking, she barely opened her eyes to see him _smile. _Not scowl.

Liu was a _liar._ She knew that for sure, which gave her just as much comfort as it gave her sick fear. The man wanted Jeff dead, that much was obvious. Yet he wanted her to do it, which she did not understand. Did he want two people against him, instead of one? Shaking her head, she knew that wouldn't matter. It wouldn't matter if an army was against the skilled psychopath. Did he want it, just because it would be her doing it?

Pursing her lips, she considered that option. Remembering that smile that graced Jeff the Killer's lips, she knew in her heart that he possessed a certain soft spot for her. Never would he admit it, but it was there. Liu could see it as well, so did he just want Jeff to feel that pain? The one person he barely accepted to be the one to stab him in the back?

Sucking in a deep gust of air, she shut her eyes. Jeff was enough to deal with. Enough stress, enough worry, enough pain. She didn't need this new little character in the mix. Her cards were already not the best as she played against fire.

Avery's eyes hesitantly opened as she stared at the door. She still couldn't help but be unsure as to whether or not she should tell Jeff about Liu. If she did, he certainly would be a threat against them _both._ There would officially be no chance at ever getting away from Jeff. Not to mention she had no clue which option would be better for her in the long run. This could be her only way to ever be free again.

Did she even want that freedom anymore?

After all, there was positively nothing left out there for her to strive for. It would be nothing but a depressed grey, lived out in pure seclusion. No one would want to be near the scarred-smile girl. No one but the scarred-smile boy.

Swallowing roughly, she heard feet pad up to the door before it swung open. There Jeff stood, his hands shoved within his hoodie's pockets. Although, he did appear to look quite different as he stood in the doorway. Usually Avery would see the craze that twinkled in his eyes. The biting smile that screamed nothing but bloodlust. Although now, as he shifted his weight, he seemed... nervous? That was certainly new for him.

"Hi," she whispered, her dry throat causing her voice to crack. Her eyes flickered over to the warm bottles of water by her side, reaching out to grab one.

Looking back to Jeff, she saw him nod before shutting the door. "Went for a walk," he gruffly replied, causing one of her eyebrows to raise.

Since when did he ever speak of what he was doing? Shrugging it off, she took a sip of the water, trying to figure out a way to tell him of Liu. Or, to see if she even _should. _The man could hardly trust her, so why should she trust him? Pursing her lips, she began to try and think of any way she could.

Half-focused, she watched as Jeff fiddled within the bag containing their food, pulling out one of her beaten up boxes of cereal. Sitting down by her side, he opened it up before digging in. How he had the box positioned, she guessed she was welcome to eat some as well.

"Do you have those nightmares often?" she asked out the blue, causing his hand to freeze as it rose to his mouth.

Pursing her lips, she watched as Jeff's jaw tightened, his pinprick-pupils avoiding meeting hers. This could go one of two ways, she knew. Either he would snap, ordering her never to mention it again. Or, the aching killer would finally speak.

"Just about as often as you," he rasped in return, stuffing his mouth full of Captain Crunch.

The corners of her lips tugged up into a small smile as she reached into the box, taking out her own handful.

"I remember when I was little my dad would get so angry at me when I would have nightmares," she sighed, laughing a bit beneath her breath. Popping a green berry into her mouth, she shrugged her shoulders. "They would happen all the time. Ghosts and monsters chasing after me and I would hide. My dad would always run into the room, having to shake me awake. Looking back now, I feel kind of bad. He must have never got sleep," she laughed, finishing up her handful before smiling up at Jeff.

Timidly he returned it before reaching his hand back into the box. "My brother used to be the one with nightmares," he murmured, his smile falling away right as the words passed his lips.

Pale eyes washed over him, seeing she more than likely shouldn't ask him more about it. It was a miracle he was willingly speaking of his past at all. "He used to tell me that there was no reason for me to be afraid of nightmares. That they weren't real and couldn't hurt me. Perhaps then, that was true. Although now... I don't think I agree as much."

Jeff nodded, stuffing another handful of cereal into his scarred lips. When he did not speak again, Avery figured she might as well continue with her old memories of her family, hoping that he would reciprocate. Little did she want to, but it was only fair.

"It's starting to get cold out. Do you think it will snow this winter?" she began, peeking over at the killer as he ate.

Shrugging his shoulders, Jeff stared over at the window. The wind was harshly blowing the trees back, the cold air rumbling against the side of the shack. "Probably will. I don't usually stick to one area, so I don't know if it's guaranteed here."

Avery couldn't help but smile, mentally laughing at her joy over a normal conversation with Jeff. One without pain and fury and death. She could forget just who he was for this little bit of time.

"When I was little it used to snow so much. The power would go out, snow buried up to your knees. Every year it was an obligation to slip and fall at least once, yet get out of school for at least a week," she giggled.

Jeff snorted. "I could see that. From what I remember, when it snowed it was an obligation to throw an ice-ball at someone's face and nearly kill yourself while sledding down a hill," he cackled, his smile even more prominent.

She couldn't help but join in his laughter, shaking her head. "If it snows, I think I'll pass when it comes to snowball fights with you," she giggled.

Rolling his eyes, Jeff stuffed his hand back into the cereal box. "What, you just want to do pansy-ass things like building a snowman?"

"That's right. And since we wont have carrots and clothes to put on him, we'll have to improvise. Like a pinecone nose, gumball eyes and he can just be bald without a scarf," she snickered, almost ripping the box away from him. He'd already eaten nearly half.

"You can build your bald snowman and make your snow angels. I'll be busy looking for an icicle to bury within a snowball," he grinned evilly.

Avery glared at him as he laughed. "Wow, I feel bad for your brother. He must've been covered in welts or possibly bleeding by the time the two of you went inside," she snorted, although froze right as he did. The mention of family. How much she wished to know... Quickly, she tried to change the subject. "I know my little sister would have been angry. She hated going out in the cold anyway," she murmured, shrugging as she took a sip of her water.

Jeff was silent as his gaze went back to the window. His eyebrows were furrowed, showing he was deep in thought. Avery didn't know whether it was about his family, their conversation... or something as simple as snow.

"Do you think they miss you?"

Her eyes locked with his, all air leaving her lungs as his question filled the air.

"What?" she breathed, her mouth entirely dry. She tried not to think of this for years. Although... she couldn't be a hypocrite. Not now, especially.

"Do you think your family misses you?" he repeated, twisting to face her more. "From what it looked like, princess, you didn't see them much anyway."

Dropping her eyes she began to nibble on her bottom lip. "No, I haven't seen them in years." Cracking a grin, she laughed humorlessly beneath her breath. "In fact, I doubt if they even know what happened to me either time." Her smile was bleak as she turned to face him again.

His expression gave nothing away as he stared back, his dark hair slightly falling over his eyes. "Why's that?" he continued.

"After I graduated high school, I got into a fight with my parents. Looking back on it now, it was pretty stupid," Avery chuckled humorlessly. "I moved out. Left. Ignored any calls—any way they tried to communicate with me. My little sister never tried to, therefore I never did either. After a while the calls stopped. So I tried to forget. As much as I hate to say it... I regret that now. But even with a chance at seeing them again... I don't think I'd do it." Looking up at Jeff, she watched as his eyes lined her scars, showing he understood.

Silence lingered around both of them, not even the comforting crinkle of the cereal box paper filling the air. Finally, Avery decided to break the silence.

"What about you? Do you miss your family?" she breathed, hoping to god that he wouldn't crack on her now.

She couldn't be sure, but she was almost positive she saw him cringe ever so slightly. "A bit," he murmured, to her relief.

Swallowing the lump that had formed within her throat, she decided now was as good a time as ever. Another chance to know his past. Another chance at knowing what made him the way he was.

"Jeff... you don't have to tell me. I know you probably don't want to speak of it, but it might make you feel a bit better to talk about it to _someone. _You know I'm not going anywhere... What happened to you?" she whispered, her entirely body locking down.

Tensely, she watched his pupils shoot around the room, his lips mixing between a frown and a scowl. His fists clenched before relaxing, his breath hitching within his throat.

"I told you I don't like remembering," he ground between his bared teeth.

"I know. But it's not like you aren't forced to anyway," she crudely reminded him. "This might put your mind at ease."

Slumping against the wall, Jeff glared at the door. Silent moments passed, not one noise echoing within the shack.

Then his story began.

The shock that filled Avery was numbing. Hearing the dread that filled his voice as he told his own story as if it were rehearsed. Like he had planned to recite it for years, only having empty, dead ears to listen.

She listened to the quiver in his voice as he spoke of the three boys that bullied him and his brother. The pain when his brother was sent away. The dread when the three armed bullies surrounded him at the birthday party.

Her mind spun as he quickly told her of the fight which ended with him burning alive, bleach searing into his skin. Silently she sat, pretending not to notice the slight tremble of his hands, or the fact that his pinprick pupils could not stay in one place.

Tentatively, she reached over, taking his sweaty palm as he continued on to where he awoke in the hospital. Seeing his family, who he would never name. How they stared at him as if he were an animal...

Then, how the voices began. The need to kill. To smile, as if everything was alright. Her heart ached within her chest as she watched him relive it all, just as he had the previous night. His fingers tightened around hers, to the point where it felt the bones within her hand were about to snap. She said nothing.

The story ended brutally after he carved his smile, burnt off his eyelids, then proceeded to kill his family. Avery had frozen as the worlds left his mouth, her hand falling limp in his. Yet should she really be shocked?

When she met Jeff, he possessed zero empathy. He didn't care, he didn't love, he didn't find any value in life. So why should she be shocked?

"Jeff, I'm-"

"Don't. I know exactly where you're going with that sentence, and I don't want to hear that you're sorry. I don't want your pity, so don't even try to give it," he growled, his hand tightening even more within her grip. She was surprised he didn't just rip it away.

"I was going to say that I was glad that you told me," she smiled, watching as his eyes dropped. "Although, I am sorry, whether you like it or not. You didn't deserve that, nor would anyone else in the world. You were wronged. Not saying it justifies what you do... but that's a conversation for another time," she chuckled, trying to brush off the chills that ran up her spine.

The man was disturbed. He did have a broken past. And, just like she already knew, he has done terrible things throughout the years. But that didn't mean that this broken man didn't need someone. That he couldn't be salvaged—perhaps not fixed. But that didn't mean he should just be shunned upon and forgotten after what the world originally gave him.

He glared at her, but she saw the softness within his gaze. She could see that a giant weight had been lifted from his shoulders, being able to tell his story. After so many years of locking it all away... it was probably like a breath of fresh air.

She owed him now, she knew. It couldn't have been easy telling that story. He trusted her enough to be able to do so. And she did not trust Liu in the slightest...

Turning to him, she let out a gust of air. "Jeff, I need to tell you something. But first, I have to ask you something."

His pointed gaze locked with hers, one of his brows raising as he waited.

"Who is Liu?"

* * *

**Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

The voices were silent.

The fact alone that neither growled nor spoke within his head was beyond frightening, his heart pounding off-beat within his chest.

Feeling locked within the deep cell of his mind, Jeff continued to try and piece together just what exactly Avery had just asked. His bloodshot eyes bulged, his pupils becoming even smaller than they usually were. He was sure, that if his skin was not already bleached, he would be paler than a ghost.

That dreaded name bounced around within his head, ricocheting back and forth continuously as he grew nauseous. He never wanted to hear that name. He never wanted that name to exist. And to hear it exit her lips was worse than having his fingers chopped off one by one.

His eyes anxiously flickered about, his fists clenching by his sides as he tried to wrap his mind around those words, that damned question that grated on his nerves. His ears had burned from the sound—were they bleeding?

The silence was unnerving. The killer usually craved the silence, a break from those aggravating voices that never seemed to quiet within his mind. But now, now at this one moment, he was close to _begging _for them.

Looking back to his side, he saw that Avery was still looking up at him expectantly. That girl simply stared at him, her eyes hooded, _nervous_. How did she know that fucking name? Why did she ask him about that no good name?

His blood began to boil, his lips curling viciously back from his teeth as fire began to boil in his dark gaze.

_Kill her._

Like the strike from a cobra, his charred hand flashed forward, harshly gripping her neck like so many times before. His heavy breaths and shaking form didn't even show how angry _he truly was. _

Fear sparked within Avery's eyes now as she scrambled within his grasp, choking in a sharp gust of air. He felt her voice rumble against his hand as she tried to speak, a distorted version of his name barely exiting her lips as she clawed at his hand.

"_Where did you hear that name?_" he spat, his voice filled with such hate. So much hate that he seemed even less of a human now than he ever has.

He watched as tears bubbled within her eyes, her lips quivering as she continued to try and breathe. His hand only tightened, his scarred mouth twisting into an enraged scowl. He loomed over her, blocking the rest of the shack from sight. She was cornered, the killer so close that their noses nearly touched. He contemplated cutting her tongue from her mouth, preventing her from ever speaking again.

"L-let me-e go!" her scratching voice begged.

_Snap her neck before she says that name again, _the familiar growl commanded, far more than furious.

_Loosen your grip. How did she even know of such a name? _the other tried to reason.

Trying to take control of his rage, Jeff carefully loosened his grip, yet didn't remove it. His black gaze swept over her, watching as she pitifully trembled beneath him. Where was the old fire he once witnessed? Shaking the thoughts away, he focused on that damned question once again.

"_Where _did you _hear _that name?" he hissed again, his seared hair falling into her face.

"Why is that name bothering you so much?" she croaked, seeming to fight off the tears that threatened to fall. He has yet to see her cry since he carved that smile into her face. Perhaps he should do it again—it has healed.

Feeling his own smile break at the edges, he tasted blood as it began to spill. Lowering his face to hers even more, he made sure she saw the deathly smile that craved death as it pulled across his cheeks.

"I'm not fucking around today, beautiful. I'm seconds away from finally snapping your neck unless you answer me, and no damned kiss is going to save you this time," he chuckled, his voice an odd mixture between a purr and a growl. He saw just by her quick intake of breath and pale cheeks that it frightened her even more.

"That would be the biggest mistake you have ever made, Jeff," she whispered, a small spark of that old fire lighting within her eyes. The pale blue was challenging, his nose flaring as he tried to contain his anger.

His smile grew taunting as he laughed in her face. "And why's that?" he humored, not moving an inch. Although the quieter voice within his head continued to repeat one thing. _Listen to her._

"Because I obviously know something that you need to. And I'm not going to tell you if you continue threatening me and crushing my windpipe!" she spat, the fire fully returned.

Freezing for just a moment, his eyes met hers as his smile dropped. She _knew_ something? That he needed to? Either this girl was a simple witch trying to destroy the rest of him or something happened while he wasn't around. There was no way she could know that name... without being told.

Letting out a frustrated huff, he released her bruised neck, backing away a few inches. "Alright, doll. I'm not threatening you or crushing your neck, so out with it," he growled, forcing himself to remain still.

"I want to know why the name bothers you," she immediately threw back, crossing her arms.

His eyes narrowed as much as they were able to. She was pushing him far past his limits. If another soul had questioned him about this or even said that name in his presence, they would have been dead within a second.

"How about we make a deal, _sweetheart_," he snapped, licking his chapped lips, "I'll answer your little question after you tell me what all you know about that _name_," he growled, refusing to say it. He never would again. Never.

She paused, pursing her lips before starting to gnaw on her bottom one. "I... I know that name. Liu Woods," she breathed, Jeff's entire body locking down. He hoped she didn't see him cringe ever so slightly. "And I know that he was one of your victims," she shrugged, refusing to meet his gaze.

Sucking in a shaky breath, he shook his head, trying to shove her words out of his mind. "Now where did you hear all of that?" he asked, his rumbling voice showing he was nearly about to lose what little control he had left.

Her eyes flickered back up to him. "Why does the name bother you so much? Who was he?" she questioned.

It took everything within the killer now to bash her head against the wall, demanding the answers. So much to the point where he had to back away another couple of inches to not do something he'd later regret.

"He was someone I used to know," he simply replied, hoping she'd accept that as an answer. Of course, he couldn't be so lucky.

"That's not good enough."

Pinpricks shot to her eyes, raging pain swelling within them. Gritting his teeth, he shook his head. "Before I was a killer," he tried again, not wanting to say yet another word. _Brother. _

"So... an old friend?" she tried to guess. The curiosity that replaced her fear caused him to look away. But he figured he could just go with what she said.

"You could say that."

"And you tried to kill him?" she scoffed, shaking her head.

A growl rumbled in the back of his throat, anger returning to his features. "That is _enough_," he spat, Avery flinching due to his tone. "Now tell me where you heard that no good fucking name!"

Staring up at him, she sucked in a shaky breath, pain crossing her features. "I could be making the biggest mistake of my life by telling you this," she whispered, her pale eyes quickly flickering to the window, then back to him. "But... in the oddest of ways, I _trust_ you."

Jeff was frozen as he stared down at her, the air caught within his throat. She trusted him? He nearly laughed and cried at the same exact time. Either she was truly the most ignorant girl that ever existed... or far more intuitive than he gave her credit for. Whether she consciously saw it, he has let her in far more than anyone else possibly could. She wormed her way into his life more than he ever intended her to. She saw it. And she knew that no matter how much he threatened, how much he hurt...

He couldn't kill her.

The realization was sickening, the growling voice within his head enraged. But he knew it to be true. No matter how hard he could try now, she would always manage to change his mind. _Damn _her!

Looking back into those blue eyes, his tightened jaw slackened. "Then tell me," he breathed, all fury gone from his voice.

He watched as her eyebrows slowly drew together, slight confusion and curiosity mixing within her eyes. He couldn't help but wonder just what he looked like at this moment.

Her eyes began to water, a war seeming to erupt within her mind. "Please don't get mad, Jeff. That's all I ask." Her voice was tired, powerless as she shut her eyes. "Liu... he was _here,_" she whispered, flinching right as the words left her lips.

Silence echoed within the shack.

Jeff mimicked a statue, his heart stopping within his chest. Was she... was she mocking him? His teeth clenched together so tightly he was sure every last one would shatter. Leaning down, he made sure she saw the pure fury that leaked from his every pore.

"I really hope you aren't fucking with me, doll," he growled, hatefully low.

"I'm not! He-"

"He is dead!" Jeff snarled, tightly grabbing each of her shoulders in his vice-like grip. "I killed that bastard nearly a decade ago! He's dead, dead as a goddamn doornail! I don't know where you heard that fucking name, but you better be spitting it out right now!" he yelled, shaking her as he did.

"He is not dead, Jeff!" she cried, for the first time the tears falling. "He came here twice! He... he has shaggy brown hair and green eyes," she tried to reason as the tears streaked down her cheeks. Jeff stared in horror as she continued, "His face is all scarred up, although his is stitched unlike ours. He has our smile... He wears a scarf around his neck, but I think he's scarred up there, too. Jeff, I'm not lying," she sobbed, dropping her head as her stomach heaved.

Never before had the killer been more in shock as he remained a frozen sculpture of a horror-struck man. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think any coherent thoughts as Avery cried beneath him. He barely even noticed her hand rise, laying on top of his on her right shoulder.

"I wouldn't lie about this, Jeff," she croaked, shaking her head. "He's come here twice while you were gone. He's been following you for years... he wants to _kill _you," she continued, making his head throb. He didn't even realize it as his body began to tremble. "He wanted _me _to kill you..." she whispered, her face twisting into a scowl.

That was enough for his head to rise, his broken eyes locking with hers. "And you... you told me instead?"

Her lips parted as her eyes fluttered, before quickly flashing away. She frowned, the confused look returning as Jeff tried to remember to breathe. She... she told him. When she had the perfect way out of it all. She could have worked with Liu—if it was even true. Both of them killing him in his sleep. Then, she would have been free. But instead she faced his wrath and... told him?

He just couldn't believe it.

"He's dead," Jeff managed to choke out, a growing lump within his throat. No matter how much he swallowed, it just wouldn't go down.

She squeezed his hand as he tried to fight his burning eyes. His brother was dead. He sliced him up, stabbed him repetitively, chopped him up and made sure his innocent heart had ceased to beat. How was it remotely positive that his brother was alive? Even more so that Avery would tell him?

The world began to swirl, his stomach churning. "He's dead, he's dead," he continued to repeat, his voice cracking and breaking. But he remembered what Jane had said, that someone was _back. He was back._ He had asked Avery... but she had neglected anyone being there—she had lied. But should he even be angry after she had just told him this instead of trying to kill him?

No. Never.

Liu couldn't be alive. He just couldn't... he made sure that he was dead! But how could she know his name? How could she know his appearance—not to mention the _exact _cuts that Jeff had made? He simply had to accept the possibility... that his brother was back with a fiery vengeance. And now, Avery would be on the top of his hit-list, right along with Jeff.

The spinning world became too much, Jeff's burning eyes begging to shut. He didn't even realize there was a slight pressure on his back, gently pulling him forward. But he did realize it when two warm arms wrapped around him, comfort swelling around him like a soft cocoon. Sucking in a ragged breath, he looked down at the woman who—for whatever reason—accepted him when she had every reason not to.

He took her life away from her, tried to kill her countless times, hurt her, threatened her, literally every last thing he could think... yet even still, she was holding him to her without an ounce of fear after giving away her last chance at freedom.

The lump within his throat grew as he leaned back, taking her with him as he did. Sitting down, he refused to let her arms drop from around him as he slid her onto his lap. Carefully, his arms wrapped around her, hugging her close as he tried to ignore the tears that stained his bleached cheeks, seeping into the cracks of his scarred smile.

The voices were quiet once again as she laid her head at the crook of his neck, showing no signs of discomfort as she laid against him. He needed her. More than she would ever know... Tightening his arms ever so slightly, he had no desire to let go.

"Jeff... is your name really Jeffrey Woods?" she whispered, hesitantly pulling back to look at him.

Swallowing roughly, he knew what she was secretly asking. And this was the best way she could have asked, allowing her to know of his brother without blatantly saying it. Looking down at her, he nodded, trying his best to crack a grin.

She smiled softly, a flash of pain within her eyes before she laid her head back down. "He's going to be mad that I told you," she whispered, a handful of his hoodie within her grip as she held on to him.

His smile fell, anger beginning to build within him as he truly thought more of his brother desiring to kill him. He couldn't blame him. He couldn't be shocked or insulted. Look at what he had done... but going after Avery? Pulling her closer, his jaw clenched. No.

"He isn't going to lay a hand on you," Jeff growled, pulling back to meet her eyes once again. "You're mine."

* * *

**Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

A thick frown tugged at Avery's lips as she stared down at their food rations. They were dangerously low and their supply of bottled water was even more frightening.

It had been a week since she admitted to Jeff that Liu was trying to get him killed. She would never forget the pained expression that ripped across his features as he realized that she had been telling the truth. As one detail of Liu's appearance passed her lips, the more broken he became. After all, he had thought his brother was dead.

The worry within her eyes faded briefly as she thought over him pulling her into his arms afterward, the comfort secretly not only for him. She had needed it as well, and he had thankfully supplied. No matter how damaged that killer had seemed, there was still a glimpse of humanity within him. It was awfully hard to see, not to mention how easily he could snap, but it was there.

Biting her lip, she remembered him growling that she was his. Partly, she had already known that. He had taken her away from her regular life, therefore in a way, she _was _his. But how he said it... it just didn't seem as though he was speaking about property or a pet. Something happened that day, she was positive.

Ever since, Jeff has not left the little stuffy shack they both resided. Peeking over, Avery watched as he paced back and forth—it was all he ever did now. His hands were shaking slightly, his eyes glassy. Troubled lines were between his brows as his pinpricks flickered about. She wondered what exactly was bothering him—going so long without killing, not leaving the shack, knowing his brother was out to kill him, that his brother was alive, or everything weighing down at once. She was just thankful that he hasn't taken it out on her.

Clearing her throat, Avery nervously watched as he ignored her attempt to grab his attention. The gears within his mind were turning furiously as he stomped. "Jeff, we're going to have to leave soon," she murmured, twisting her fingers anxiously.

He didn't even spare her a glance as he grunted in reply.

Rolling her eyes, Avery stood, stretching out her limbs. He appeared like a caged animal, a storm brewing within his gaze. She had asked him a few days ago why he hasn't left like he usually did each day. His response had momentarily shocked her. "_I'm not going anywhere when that fucker is out and about. You're a bad liar, princess. You might've fooled me once, which I'm still pissed about, but I know good and well you wouldn't be able to hide from him that you told me. I got enough shit to worry about," _he had snarled.

Shaking the memories away, Avery walked over, blocking his path. The killer paused, irritation flickering within his gaze. "Jeff, we need to leave," she sighed, crossing her arms.

"I heard you the first time," he snapped.

"Then why don't you think over what I said? We are running out of food. We are about out of bottled water. You look like you're about to collapse unless you handle your... need," she murmured, biting her lip.

It sounded so odd saying he needed to kill. She wished he wouldn't, that he would stop. But it was easy to see that he wouldn't—he made that much clear. Besides that, she was aching to leave. She was aching for a bathroom; it was humiliating using the outdoors while the killer was not too far away. She craved running water, a shower. A toothbrush. How long has it been now? A bed. How she craved a bed instead of the floor. A change of clothes... so many things she originally hadn't thought to be thankful for.

"I was planning on us leaving tomorrow. The closest place I know will take us most the day to get to, so we should leave right after we wake up. With that bastard following us we can't make any rest stops," he murmured.

"What are you... what are you going to do about that?" she breathed, flinching right after the words left her mouth. That was something she had been terrified to ask. Daring a peek back up, she saw that exasperated sneer once again grace his face.

"He's been following for a while. Hasn't tried to kill me yet," he tried to shrug it off, but she could easily see past it.

"And what are you going to do if he does?"

Anger flashed within his eyes before he shook his head. "Kill him," he forced through grit teeth, although he tried to nonchalantly shrug. It was easy to see he didn't want to think about it.

"Jeff..." Avery's voice died away as his pointed glare dared her to speak another word. Letting out a sigh, she shook her head. "Are you just going to go on with knowing he's out there? You haven't left for a solid week because you don't want him to get near me."

"And what do you propose I do, princess? Go out and yell for him to come on out, show himself? Hate to break it to you, but I know he isn't that fucking stupid," he growled. Taking a step forward, he paused within inches of her. "You chose your side. Now you have to wait for him to attack, if he does."

"That could take forever," she hissed in return, shaking her head. She tensed as he let out one of his psychotic cackles, gnawing on the scars on his cheeks as he glared.

"How about this, then? I'll go out and kill right now. You can sit back and wait for him to come—you know he probably would. I'll leave my knife behind and _you _can take care of it, sweetheart," he smirked, a certain twinkle within his eyes.

Avery backed away, scowling as she angrily shook her head. "You know good and well I wont kill him!"

"Why not? You killed that bitch who was yelling in your face. I guess a fucker threatening your life doesn't make you want to kill enough—this would be the _second _time you refused," he taunted, causing blood to flush within her cheeks. The worst part was, he was right in a horrific way.

"He hasn't threatened to kill me," she spat, haughtily holding her head high. All she received was another laugh.

"You think he's not going to try once he finds out what you've done? Sometimes I wonder how smart you really are." His condescending words caused her shoulders to sag, her nerves churning as she thought over every last problem they both now faced.

Being caught by authorities. Running out of necessities. And his psychotic brother who was supposed to be dead. Originally, Jeff the Killer alone had been enough weight on her nerves. Frowning, she didn't notice him stepping forward, backing her into the wall.

"Just now thinking things over? Face it, baby, you might have thought you were treading easy. No job, no concerns... just me. But there's a lot more than that," he chuckled, laying both his hands against the wall on either side of her head. "I wasn't pacing to wear down the wooden floors. I was trying to figure things out, while you've been worrying about food," he snorted. "But you're in this, whether you like it or not. I know you don't plan on leaving. You know I'm not dying to kill you. That doesn't change the fact that this isn't fun and fucking games," he growled, his face incredibly close.

Swallowing roughly, she gazed up at the smirking killer as he loomed so close. Part of her ached to shy away, the other demanded to stay put. In the back of her mind, Avery realized that he basically said he was no longer concerned with killing her. Still, air didn't find a way to make it to her lungs as she stared into those pinpricks.

"I know it's not," she managed to breathe, watching as his tongue lined the scars within his cheeks. "Y-you just can't expect me to be used to this new life instantly."

His smirk grew wider, his chest rumbling as he quietly laughed. "You've had plenty of time," he murmured, a wicked glint in his eyes.

Her jaw clenched as her eyes flashed away, wanting the topic off of her. It was true this was now her life, but that didn't mean she went out searching for it. Thinking back to Liu, she knew he would be a constant issue. Yet she didn't want to be the one to kill him. Peeking back up to Jeff, she watched as one of his brows raised.

"How about," she whispered, shuffling with little room to move, "You could... leave. But not go too far," she offered, watching as his smile fell. "He'd come in... I could talk to him for a bit before I yell for you. You can then finish the rest." Her stomach twisted at the awful idea. It would be half her fault if he agreed to it and managed to kill Liu. Chancing a look up, she saw him grinning manically down at her.

"Now you're thinking like a serial killer," he purred, his eyes sparkling.

Before she could reply, one of his hands shifted over, tangling within her hair. Then, he yanked her head forward, his scarred lips slamming into hers. Her eyes snapped open, now on the other end of the surprise kiss. Partly, she wanted to shove him away, run from the room. But that was a very, very small part.

Smashing her eyes shut, she grabbed two handfuls of his hoodie, ripping him even closer. She heard the killer chuckle against her lips as he claimed them, just as forceful as last time. His free hand trailed up her spine, hard enough to leave bruises as he held her to his chest, not an inch of space between them.

Avery's heart raced as his tongue darted within her mouth, forcing hers to join in on a lithe dance. All thoughts were lost, heat swelling within her stomach as he harshly bit down on her lower lip, his fingers roughly gripping her hair. There were no thoughts, her mind as blank as it could possibly be as her hands went numb.

Before she even realized it, he pulling away, his smirk radiant as she heavily breathed. Speechless, she could only stare at him in shock, wondering what just happened. Why did he kiss her? When she had before, he told her never again. To never do that again, yet... _he does_? And by the looks of it, it seemed her reaction amused him to no end.

"Hope the bastard saw _that,_" he growled. As much as Avery hated to admit it, most of her sunk in disappointment. _Oh_. "I'm going to go have a cigarette. You yell for me," he reminded her, pulling away.

Avery's heart sadly slowed as he twisted to the door, his hand shoved within his hoodie's pocket as he dug around for his cigarettes.

Oh.

* * *

Smoke trickled from his severed cheeks as Jeff wickedly grinned. Yes, he hoped the bastard did see that. If his no good brother thought that her killing him would have been painful before, he must be dying to get inside that shack to speak with her now. It had been brilliant. Even the demon within his mind agreed.

_Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it, _the quiet voice within his head hummed, Jeff's smile instantly falling.

"No," he growled, leaning up against one of the nearby trees. The shack was within sight. And within a few minutes he was going to return, waiting to hear Avery yell for him. That is, if the bastard even showed up.

_You hate liars, remember? _

Scowling, he thought it was funny how he ached to punch his own mind. "Then you should fuck off," he spat, inhaling roughly as he hit his cigarette. His lungs burned.

_You didn't hate to kiss her. You _wanted _to,_ his mind continued to rant.

His jaw popped as he glared, wondering why the voice was still going. It usually shut up by now. He chose to ignore it.

_Why can't you admit it? You're attracted to her._

Jeff scowled pointedly as the shack, wanting to rip his brain out. Then, the voices would be quiet. Continuing to ignore, he finished his cigarette, stomping it beneath his booted foot. Stealthily, he made his way back to the shack, making as little noise as he possibly could. Without a sound, he slunk by the door, pressing his ear against it. When he heard Avery's voice, he froze, terrified to hear any response.

"Hello, Liu," she murmured, as Jeff painfully bit his tongue. He didn't want her to say his name.

When the next voice spoke, his heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. "I thought that he would never leave," his brother—his _dead _brother sighed. Even the voice was different, lower than what he remembered.

So close Jeff was to breaking down the door, grabbing Avery and stabbing the man that should have been dead a decade ago. How could he have not known? The pain that swelled within him was also crushing. All the hidden guilt. All the loss. All the regret. For _nothing. _

"You're playing it well, Avery. I saw him kissing on you before he left. He doesn't think a thing is wrong, does he?" Liu snorted, causing a humorless grin to tug at Jeff's lips.

"I'm not killing him." Avery's response was terse, not a hint of being swayed. Jeff's smile became a bit more true as he listened in, appreciating the little monster he had made.

There was a long pause before his brother irritably sighed. "Not even after everything I told you?" he growled, anger ringing within his tone. Jeff pressed his ear closer to the crack at the door, wondering what the hell he had told her. Things of the past? It wouldn't matter—it couldn't be anything he hadn't told her as well.

"No, not even after all of that," she spat. Jeff could almost picture her head held high, her now swollen lips a solid line.

"He's _using _you. Just waiting to kill you, yet you don't help me to be rid of him? I'm offering you freedom, you foolish girl! A way out of it all, yet you'd prefer to stay with him?" The furious edge to Liu's voice grew, every muscle within Jeff's body tensing. He was prepared to spring up within a second.

"You are a _liar_," Avery hissed in reply. "I _saw _him when he woke up that day. I was pretending to sleep. He didn't do a thing that you said—you are only trying to get into my head! Now I'm telling you one last time that I am not killing him!"

A rough slam sounded, causing Jeff to jolt to his feet, his hand going to his knife.

"You listen to me, you little bitch!"

"Jeff!"

The door slammed open, bashing into the wall.

* * *

**Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

Avery's heart was speeding faster than it ever had within her chest, a throbbing pain smashing against her shoulders. Her eyes now mimicked Jeff's as she looked over the two killers, the two _brothers _while time seemed to freeze.

Liu's grip on her shoulders eased slightly, allowing her shoulders relief from being harshly pressed against the wall. Looking him over, Avery saw the bubbling hatred that simmered within his emerald eyes, the harsh scowl that tugged against his lips. His scars quivered as his cheeks jerked, so much pain and anger within one person. It was obvious that Liu had seen his brother before this moment, tracking him for years. But she wondered what it was like being here now, face to face.

Jeff mimicked him, his rage clearly seen within that fake smile on his face. His pupils were smaller than she had ever seen, the dilated black peering straight through the man he had thought to be dead all these years. It was hard to even imagine what he was even thinking right now, seeing someone that you thought no longer existed. Not to mention someone you killed; your nightmares in the flesh. She noticed his eyes quickly flicker to her, softening for a moment as he gazed over her. Was he checking to see if she was alright?

She was unable to ponder those thoughts before Liu ripped her forward, his arms like a vice as they caged her. She was unable to move, facing Jeff as a harsh laugh broke through Liu's lips from behind her. Her breath hitched as true fear flooded within her, panic rising within her as his grip tightened. A small cry broke through her as if felt like her bones were close to snapping. This had been a bad idea from the start.

The smile on Jeff's face instantly fell. His eyes narrowed while he unconsciously stepped forward. "Well, Liu, it's been a while," his rasping voice growled, his fist trembling as he held on to his knife.

Unable to see Liu, Avery kept her eyes locked on Jeff, trying to ignore the chuckle that rumbled against her back.

"It's been what, around ten years? Surprised to see me?" Liu spat, Avery flinching as she felt his spit hit the back of her neck.

"Alright enough of the fake bullshit," Jeff hissed, taking another step forward. "You come to try and finish me off then?" he harshly laughed, a sparkle within his eyes. Although, Avery couldn't miss the slight pain. Knowing him like she did, she could see that behind his mask, he appeared haunted. Like he was seeing a ghost.

"I'm here to take back everything you took away from me!" Liu snarled, shaking as his anger exploded. Avery's knees wavered as his grip just continued to tighten and tighten. "Do you know what it was like, watching your brother—your best friend—try to slaughter you without batting an eye? To be in protective-custody, ongoing, for years? To get used to your new face, one that you didn't want!" he nearly screamed. "To know that your family was dead, in more ways than one, and there wasn't shit you could do? I don't give a fuck whether you wanted them around or not, _Jeffrey_, I did!"

Jeff was made from stone as he stared at him, no clear emotion on his face. Nearly a minute passed before a smile twitched at the corner of his lips.

"Yeah. I do." His voice was bleak and even.

Avery flinched as she truly thought over everything Liu had said. Jeff was watching his brother trying to kill him now. He wasn't in protective-custody, but he _has _been hiding from the world these last years. He had to get used to his new face when it was originally bleached and his hair singed black. And from his side of the story... that need he felt caused his family to die, without him able to stop it. He did know what it was like.

"I thought you weren't a fucking liar."

"I'm not."

Liu's teeth grit together as he stepped back with Avery. She didn't miss Jeff's eyes narrowing.

"Why don't we just get this shit over with, then?" Jeff huffed, seeming nonchalant. "See who the bigger _killer _is," he sneered as Liu growled. "Quit using Avery as a shield so I can finish what I started."

Relief tumbled throughout her as she heard Jeff's words, seeing he wanted her out of the way. The clipped, hidden protectiveness was clear to her. Unfortunately, however, Liu apparently saw it, too. Avery could feel those steely green eyes flicker back and forth between her and Jeff, but she couldn't see the wicked grin that tugged across his lips.

"Why not use her as a shield? You wouldn't care if she got a little cut up, would you?" he hummed, playing with a strand of her hair. She struggled within his grasp, a scowl ripping across her features.

Jeff's nonchalant facade slightly cracked. "That'd be pretty sad if you used a girl to hide behind. You that scared of me?" he cackled, although the anger was beginning to build within his eyes.

Liu laughed heartily, lightly running his fingers up Avery's right arm. She shivered in disgust as Jeff straightened were he stood, all humor now missing from his face. "No, I wouldn't say that," Liu murmured. Avery flinched at the sound of a pocket knife springing free. Then, the cold blade trailing up her bare skin. "You just seem _pretty _concerned, Jeff. You wouldn't happen to actually care about her life, would you?"

Avery didn't need to see his vicious grin to know that it laid on Liu's face. Jeff, however, looked as if he was ready to destroy the world and everything in it. "You think I'd give a damn if you killed her?" he snorted, much to her surprise. In fact, it hurt a lot worse than she'd ever imagine. "Plenty of other bitches in the world I could sway over."

Tears sprang within her eyes as she gaped at Jeff, who at the moment, was avoiding her gaze entirely. A sharp pain snagged against her arm causing a hiss to fly from her lips. Looking over, she watched the blood that trickled down her arm and the small blade. Her breath hitched as he jerked up his wrist, laying the knife against her throat.

"Is that so?" Liu laughed, pressing the blade closer to her skin. "Because I think you would."

Panicking, her eyes flashed back to Jeff, the tears miserably falling down her cheeks. She couldn't make a move. One shift, and it would all be over.

"You make one more goddamn move and I'll shove your intestines down your throat," Jeff seethed, a darkness leaking from him unlike any other.

Gone was the slight pain and haunted gleam to his eyes. Now, it was pure fire.

She felt like a sheep as Jeff began to circle them, a predator preparing to strike. Although for once, she wasn't one in his eyes. Liu continued to shift, keeping her facing Jeff and in between. According to her, just as Jeff had insinuated, he was a coward.

"Oh, so I was right?" Liu snickered, his words filled with joy. "Perhaps I won't even have to kill you then. Just take away the only thing in this world that you seem to care about."

* * *

_Kill him, kill him, kill him._

It was on repeat within his mind like a broken record. Only this time, not only was it the demon chanting it. _Both _were.

_Chop off each of his fucking fingers._

_Finish that smile you only got halfway done. _

Why not both?

For once, they all were in agreement. He just needed to kill that bastard. She was his. His, his, his. Jeff's skin felt as if it were on fire once again when he had watched the bastards fingers trail up the skin of her arm. Only _he _could do that. The fire began to melt his skin to the bone when her blood was drawn. _No one_ could do that. Not even him anymore.

And now, seeing that blade against her throat, he felt a very unwelcome emotion. One he didn't even recognize at first.

_Fear_.

So intense he was frozen stiff for only a moment as his stunned mind tried to think of what to do. She was _his._

He was jerked free from the ice within his veins as he watched her horrified eyes become nothing more than angry. Her head tilted forward, before she slammed it back with every ounce of power in her small body. Speeding forward, he watched her drop to her knees as Liu's grip faltered, then scramble away. Now he could play.

The demon within his mind laughed as his body crashed into Liu's, knocking the already frazzled bastard to the ground. Jeff's bloodlust sang as he saw the blood that flowed from Liu's nose, which was also crooked at an odd angle due to his little monster's quick thinking. His pride lasted only a moment before his free fist shot forward, eager to add more blood to his face. He wanted to do a lot more than simply kill this bastard. He was going to _enjoy _it.

_Break every bone._

_Dig out his eyeballs. _

_Ohh, good one. Cut out his tongue while you're at it._

_Strangle him with that fucking scarf._

He ignored the truly odd conversation within his head, although the ideas were magnificent. Liu was now fighting back below him, pulling away while dodging Jeff's knife. Kicking himself up, Jeff barely realized it as the insane cackle broke through his lips, his nerves singing as the bloodlust grew. The insane need was hardly manageable.

Within the back of his mind, he remembered where Avery was, making sure he was between her and the bastard as Liu got to his feet as well. Twisting to the side, he avoided Liu's knife that had jerked forward, his knee ramming up and slamming into his gut. He growled when Liu's knife cut around, nicking him in the side.

"You need to go the fuck to sleep already," he snarled, darting forward once again.

He could feel Avery's eyes worriedly watching them as the two men ducked and dodged one another, Liu landing a solid punch against Jeff's jaw while Jeff's knife happily slammed down on two of Liu's fingers.

_I said _each _of his fingers, _the demon spat within his head as Liu furiously yelled, blood spurting from his hand.

"I'm working on it," he mumbled beneath his breath, ducking out of the way as Liu's knife sliced forward, nearly clipping his nose.

_Where did the fucker learn how to fight like this?_

Why didn't Avery run?

Too many questions when he had enough to focus on. He needed to end this already. Or, at the very least, immobilize him. Charging forward, almost like a bull, he rammed Liu against the wall of the shack, hearing the breath that was knocked out of him. Raising his knife, he grinned as he slammed it down, not even sparing a thought.

Disappointment along with shock spread throughout him as he watched Liu's hand raise, the knife's blade going straight through it, stopping the decent once the hilt reached skin. Still, it was sadly enough of a shield to prevent it from going through the bastard's skull as he pressed back against Jeff. He yelled out every curse as blood splashed to the ground, Jeff angrily trying to rip his knife back. A stinging kick to the groin sent him tumbling back, _knife-less. _

_Shit. _

He heard what sounded like Avery gasping as his already messed up vision tried to focus. Looking up, he saw Liu over him, knife held high, before something was slammed on top of his head. Jerking up, he saw that Avery had used the one and only thing they had. The black bag that was filled with cans and her clothes—not much of a weapon. Still, it side-tracked the bastard long enough for Jeff to push his aching muscles up and onto his feet.

_He would have died. _

What a weird thought. Jeff prepared to spring forward once again, finishing him as Liu ripped the bag from Avery's grip. But before he could, the world turned on its edge. Liu's knife shot back, stabbing into Avery's stomach.

The voices were silent.

She fell to the ground, crying out in pain as the now bloody knife in Liu's good hand slid free. The world started to blur, morphing as twirling as it became hard to breathe. Hard to think, hard to feel. All he could do was _see. _See her clutching her stomach, blood trickling from between her fingers as her usually flushed cheeks paled.

No. No, no, no.

She was his. His, his, his.

Why were his eyes burning? Why did everything hurt? What was the damned lump in his throat, and his heartbeat that was uneven, frantic?

Then there was the fire. The anger, the hatred, the fury. Avery's cries were muffled to his ears as his dilated eyes fixated towards the smirking bastard who now lingered in the doorway. He would _die. _

"Which will it be, brother? Chase after me or save your little pet?" he snickered, before speeding out the already open door.

He ran away.

He fucking ran! Jeff lunged forward towards the door before he heard it.

"Jeff!" Her sob stopped him right in his tracks.

_Chase after him you fucking idiot!_

_She needs you._

They were no longer on the same side, it appeared.

_Make him pay! Kill him! Go kill him right NOW!_

_She saved you. Repay her—she _needs _you._

He couldn't just listen to neither, now. He had to choose.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
